Shattered Fates
by SoulxSocietyxReaper
Summary: Ashley is just your normal 16-year old girl with a normal life and friends. But, 'normal' is far from what she wants. But, on a rainy day, she comes face-to-face with something that will drastically change her life...forever. UryuxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Imaginative World

**Chapter One: A World Far Beyond Our Imagination**

_There's a boy. He's staring so intently at the girl sitting next to him. The girl could not comprehend why the boy was looking at her for so long. Every time this boy would look at her, her heart would always skip beats. The boy suddenly grabbed the girl and embraced her as tightly as he could. As if he didn't want to let go. As if some kind of unimagineable force is about to tear them apart...forever._

"Ashley! Yo, Ashley!!" One of Ashley's friends shouted, her face just inches from hers.

"...Huh?" Ashley stared at her, and her other two friends, who were behind her. "Um, sorry. What were you just saying?"

"I just asked you if you're free to come over to my house today! Geez, Ashley! What's up with you, lately?" Anna, one of Ashley's very annoying friends said, her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's just..." Ashley looked down at the concrete ground for a minute or two, then looked back up at her staring friends. "I've been having these weird dreams lately. About this...couple, I think. I don't see their faces, but I know they're sad about something. They hug and embrace each other any time they get. Like, I don't know, like they're about to break up or something. It's so confusing."

"Sounds difficult," Anna said, suddenly turning serious.

"Oh my God! How sad!" Another one of Ashley's friends, Claire, said in that squeaky, preppy voice of hers.

Now Claire was a different kind of friend of Ashley's. She was a prep of course, she dressed in only pink and bright colors, her hair was as bright as the sun, she only wore dresses and skirts as well. But she wasn't snotty or obnoxious at all, like the other preps at school. Instead of critisizing on how Ashley dresses, Claire took the time to befriend her, and Ashley saw that. After that, they became good friends, quick.

"Very unusual indeed," And last but not least was Blair. Blair was a very quiet, Gothic sort of friend of Ashley's. She was very interested in stuff like black magic, black and dark clothes, dark make-up and gothic music as well. Ashley always wondered if Blair's parents named her from the movie The Blair Witch Project. But, putting all that aside, Blair was a very kind and sweet spirit toward Ashley, Anna, and even Claire.

"Dreams have been mentioned to depict upon what our emotions are, our feelings toward something that may be bothering us. Do you feel troubled in some way, Ashley?" Blair explained.

"Not that I know of," Ashley answered. "Everything's been fine with me. I'm doing good in school, and my parents are proud of my achievements, as always."

"Oh, well! We can talk it over later!" Anna said, making a fist with pride or something. "Bleach is on tonight, as well as Code Geass! That's all we need in order for a cause of celebration!!"

"But, we always watch it on Saturday. What makes this Saturday so different?" Claire asked, her baby blue eyes shining.

"Well, uh..." Anna was silent from that point forward.

"I think Anna's right, though," Ashley let out a short giggle, from Anna's embarrassment. "This day is what really brings us all together, am I right?"

"Ha ha, yeah!"

"That's right!!"

"That is correct."

It's late at night just minutes away from midnight, and minutes away from Bleach. Ashley and her friends were sitting together on the living room couch, just itching to see the new episode of Ashley's most favorite anime and manga, Bleach.

Ashley had no idea what so ever why she liked this show so much. Maybe it was the amazing, perfectly made characters, or maybe the awesome dialog of the voice actors who played each and every character so amazingly, or maybe it was a certain character who Ashley has grown a little crush on.

"Bleach! Bleach! Bleach! Bleach!!" Anna started to chant, while jumping up and down on the couch hyperily, as the theme song started to play.

Anna then started to sing along to it, and Claire hummed along with it. Once the song was over, everyone became silent, even Anna. No one said a word, not even a peep. All four girls had their eyes glued to the T.V. screen.

Ashley just loved doing this every Saturday night. Most teenage girls her age would be out at this time, hanging out with friends, partying, and going to the theaters with friends and boyfriends. But not Ashley. She would rather be doing what she is now. Staying at home with her friends, and watching anime all night long.

When Bleach ended, and the ending song started to play, everyone was still silent as the night.

Of course, Anna was the first one to break the silence. She stood up quick, jumping up and down, hyperily, "That was soooo COOOOOLLLLL!!!!!!! It's just soooo adorable how Ichigo wants to protect Rukia so badly! And! And the fight with Ichigo and Byakuya was frickin' AWESOOOOMMMMEEE!!!!"

As Anna rambled on and on about her favorite scenes from the episodes, and Claire and Blair nodding along, Ashley started to get lost in thought.

_Wow, Ichigo sure has guts to go against a captain and win as well. He must really, really want to protect Rukia against execution. I don't blame him. If I had someone I loved more than my life, and they were about to die, I'd do the same thing. If I could somehow enter their world, just for one day, then I'd have the time of my life. I'd do whatever I could in my short time in there. Ichigo would show me how to fight, Rukia would show me her terrible, but cute drawings, and Orihime would teach me how to cook her disgusting recipes...but I would probably just spend my time around Uryu. He would teach me to sew and archery, too...and I would fall in love with him over and over and over._

"Wouldn't it be so cool if we could, like, go to their world? The Bleach world?" Claire said, which struck Ashley's attention; she looked at Claire, quizically. "I think it would be amazing. We would be able to meet everyone."

"Get real, Claire," Anna scoffed, the first time that Ashley has seen her so serious. "That kind of stuff can only happen in our dreams. It's all fantasy, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Claire sighed.

"That's right...just a dream," Ashley sighed, along with Claire, in disappointment.

Morning came by quick as usual, as Ashley was combing out the knots in her chocolate-brown hair with her comb. After that was done, Ashley picked up her backpack from her desk chair, and placed it on her bed, as she started to stuff her books into it.

"I hate school," Ashley grumbled under her breath, as she zipped up her bag. "It's just same old, same old. Nothing exciting ever happens. I wake up, get ready, go to school, then come back home and do homework, then go to bed. And it starts all over again the next day."

Ashley strapped her bag over her shoulders, as she headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

Going through the living room and the dining room, Ashley made it to the kitchen as she saw her mother cooking breakfast and her father at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, dear," Ashley's mother greeted her sweetly, as her father nodded at her from under the newspaper. "Would you like to have some eggs?"

"Um, no, thanks," Ashley said quickly, rushing toward the door. "I'm kind of running late."

"Wait, Ashley!" Her mother called her, as Ashley looked over at her from behind her. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to stop by Starbucks and get something."

"No, dear, it's not that," Her mother said, shaking her head, as Ashley looked at her with confusion.

"What is it, Mom?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know how or why, but..." Her mother's forehead creased, as if she was thinking about something real hard. "I have this weird feeling that you're gonna leave us today and never come back. I'm afraid that it's not just a feeling."

"Mom, you don't need to worry about that," Ashley smiled at her mother, with reassurement. "I won't be leaving for a very long while. It's all in your head, I'm sure."

"Yes, you're right," She laughed. "I guess I'm overthinking things again."

"Just shake it off, and take some Advil, if it'll help," Ashley smiled once more at her mother, before she left.

"Urgh, this head," Ashley grumpled, holding her throbbing head with her hand. "It's probably about to rain; my head never hurts this much."

_It's the girl and the boy again. But, they weren't embracing each other; they were just standing beside each other, unmoving. Frozen. Nothing was surrounding them, just a blank, white background. A deep red line then started to form in between their feet. The line went deeper and deeper until it was a crimson color. It became thicker and darker, like blood. The bloody line seemed to represent something. As if one of them will die in a horrible death. As if their lives will be torn to shreds._

"It's the same dream," Ashley muttered, as she saw the clouds starting to darken. "I always have that dream, every time in a different way, and it's like they're gonna get killed or something. And I never see their faces."

Snapping out of her recurring thoughts, Ashley looked up at the sky to see lights flashing over each of the gray-painted skies: the sign of a dreary day.

"I guess it is going to rain," Ashley grumpled, as she started to pace down the street to the local high school. "I'd better hurry then."

_"Why did this had to happen?! Why? Why her?!!" _A screaming, echoing voice rang in Ashley's head, suddenly. Ashley stopped to a halt, as if began to silently rain small droplets of falling water. This voice sounded so loud and near, that it could have been someone screaming beside her. But no one was in listening range of her. Actually, _no one_ was around at all. No one but her was walking down the streets, and not one car had passed by, which was very unusual. Ashley lived in New York City, one of the most busiest town in the U.S. It would be extremely rare not to see anyone there.

"Who said that?!" Ashley shouted, even though she knew she was alone; all she got was the rushing sound of the rain falling down harder.

No one answered, of course. The gushing of rain and rumbling of thunder could only be heard. Until...

"Y-Your...s...sou...l..." A soft, meloncholy voice was spoken, and it sounded near. Very near. It sounded like a man, like he was in unbearable pain. Then there came a deep, rumbling sound from him; it sounded like a snarl.

First, it sounded like a dying man, and the next it sounded like a rabid dog. Curious, and a bit fear-stricken, Ashley turned around to see what it was. And what she saw--wanted her just to scream her lungs out. It was huge, it was horrific, it was disgusting. It was a monster. It was a monstrocity, with talons on it's feet big as an infant. The talons digged into the concrete so easily, like shredding paper. It's whole body was a sickly greenish color, that towered over Ashley from about twenty feet. It had short bat-like wings, but the hump on it's back was blocking them that Ashley didn't see it. Lastly, it's face was covered with a pale-white mask all the way through. But it's yellowish eyes gleamed as clear as day.

"N-No way...it c-c-can't be..." Ashley studdered; she could feel every nerve in her body shout, 'Get out of there, idiot!' But she just couldn't find a way to summon up her leg strength.

"Heh heh," It's eyes closed into thin slits, as if in a smug manor. "You can't seem to move, can you? Well, that's good. Just endure it until it's over, eh? Smart move, little girl. But don't worry. I can honestly reassure you that it's gonna hurt _a whole damn lot_!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

_Aw, you have GOT to be shitting me!! That can't be a-- _But Ashley didn't have time to think about this sudden, and misbelieving misfortune that fell upon her. Adrenaline pumping in her veins, and finally able to move her legs, Ashley sprinted out down the street, towards the town's limits.

"You won't get away from me, little girl!" It growled.

"Screw you!" Ashley shouted back, panting and panting as she ran.

The rain kept on pouring and pouring, over Ashley and the monster as if in an unending phase. Ashley was soaked from head to toe--even though it just started to rain--but Ashley could care less about that. All she cared about was getting far, far away from this demon that was fiercely chasing her, while shouting, "Give me your soul!!" Ashley knew that there was only one kind of a certain monster that would scream that, and appear in that monsterly form as well...But, they shouldn't exist! They _couldn't_!

By now, Ashley was far enough away from the city, and was now heading into the Forest of No Return. The Forest of No Return was a very wide and open shrubbery forest, and just like it's name, anyone who enters it can never come out...Dead or Alive. A number of people have accidentally travelled into this forest, bewildered by it. Ashley heard on the news once before that a family of backpackers went inside the forest for a short hike, and to camp out for the night. And the next day they never came back, but no one paid no heed to it. They may have been lost or something, so a Search Team would go in and find them. That's what Ashley thought. It's been over ten years and no has found them yet. Some people say that they died from starvation. Some people even think that one of them went insane and killed the others and ate up the remains, then killed himself for the animals to eat up the carcass. Were these myths true?

Ashley turned, swirved, slided, jumped over anything in her way to escape from the monster behind her. But, she couldn't hear it's pounding feet behind her, that waited to tear her to shreds. Quickly, she jumped behind a nearby tree, just in case the monster was nearby. It was quiet once again. The rain dropped down fast as ever, as the trees violently swayed with the wind. Ashley heaved and heaved, as she pushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear which sticked to her cheek.

"This can't be happening...this can't be..." Ashley whispered, letting out heaving sighs from running so much; her heart pounded so fast that it may burst out of her chest at any given moment. _That was a Hollow. A Hollow! I know it is! It has to be! What other explanation can there be? But, this can't be real...Hollows are just made up of fiction. Clearly, made-up fiction. I...I've got to be dreaming again; I must be! I HAVE to be! Stuff like this doesn't just suddenly come true! This isn't like dreaming about true love, or marriage, or having a family...This is a nightmare._

"Oh, so this is where you're hiding," That demonic voice rang in her head, from behind her. "You hide your spiritual pressure so well, it was kind of difficult to find you."

Quick in motions, Ashley turned around in one twirl, running around a tree, only accidentally missing that one twig that stuck out of it's trunk. The tip of the twig sliced at Ashley's forearm, as a deep cut started to form on it; drops of blood started to form. Ashley cursed under her breath, as she covered the cut with her other hand.

"Urgh!" Ashley growled under her breath, as she was _about_ to turn around and run, but she slipped on a mud puddle and fell down on the wet ground on her back! All Ashley could hear was the horrible laughs from the hollow.

"How weak of you! Appearently you have no ability what so ever; just weak spiritual pressure," The hollow said, with evil eyes.

"D..." Ashley tried to stand up, but she couldn't do that either. She was so tired of running around in the rain, that her legs ached; she could barely feel anything let alone move. _Dammit! It can't end like this! No! No! No! NO!!!_

Ashley shut her eyes tight, as the hollow lurched his whole body toward her.

_What happened...to me? I remember was I being chased by a Hollow in the Forest of No Return. But then there was an extremely bright light...then...then...God, I don't remember anything else. What happened? Where am I?_

Ashley couldn't feel anything at all the way from the neck down, as if she was paralyzed. She didn't even know where she was, since all she saw was pitch blackness. Carefully, Ashley started to flutter her eyes open as if for the first time. It was blurry at first, whites, blues, greens mixed in. She fluttered her eyes a few more times to adjust her sight, as it soon started to get clearer. She soon recognized that she was in a room.

"Oh my God," Ashley sighed in relief, covering her eyes with her arm. "It was just a dream. A nightmare, even. I guess I shouldn't watch _Bleach_ before I go to bed every night."

Ashley chuckled to herself, as she stared up at the ceiling---Or what she thought was _her_ ceiling. In Ashley's room, she had a medium-sized ceiling fan hanging from her ceiling...which was absent.

"My fan!" She shouted, quickly rising up. She looked around then, viewing her surroundings to notice that she wasn't in her room. It wasn't even a room she recognized. There was a computer desk a few feet away from the bed she was sitting in which was stacked with books and white paper with lettering she couldn't see at a distance. Right beside it, was a tall book-self, which was against the lime-green wall, and it was full of big and small books. There was a table and a small table here and there, not much was in it; it seemed empty. Ashley could already tell that it wasn't a teenager's room: if it was, then there'd have been posters all over the walls, stacks and stacks of music CDs, pictures of idol celeberties here and there. But that didn't matter to Ashley now. What mattered to her was the person who brought her here and why.

Footsteps could be heard from outside of the room, as they got louder and louder as they approached the door. The footsteps stopped then, as there was a clicking sound of someone opening the door. Ashley prepared her self for her kidnapper. She knew a few karate moves from Anna, and she knew how to drop-kick an intruder in just seconds. The door opened, as he stepped in; he gasped when he saw Ashley. "Oh, you're awake, I see."

Ashley didn't say anything though. How could she? The person whom she thought she'd never see before her, but only in her dreams, was now standed before her with a bewildered look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Uryu Ishida asked Ashley once more, as Ashley fell back on the bed, unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Uryu and Ichigo!

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Bow-Slinging Quincy!**

"Wh.." Ashley tried to speak, but her mouth felt so dry that she couldn't even move her mouth. She was also exhausted. Very, very exhausted. She tried to open her eyes away from the sudden darkness around her, but her eyes couldn't move either.

_I...I was...dreaming again, wasn't I? First about that hollow that was chasing me in the Forest of No Return. Then, Uryu was there. He was just...staring...staring...at...me..._

At long last, Ashley could feel her eyes slowly, slowly fluttering open. But she squinched her eyes back at the rising sun that reflected off of the window and on her face.

"Ugh, stupid sun..." Ashley muttered under her breath, as she shielded her face away from the sun with her arm over her face. "Now's not the time..."

"Oh, you're up again? Let's hope you won't pass out on me again." An all too rememberable voice spoke softly a few feet away from Ashley. Ashley turned her head to where she heard the voice: There, she saw Uryu Ishida beside the open door way, one hand on the door knob, the other stuffed in his pant pocket.

"Oh, no," Ashley grumbled under her breath, eyes shut, while holding her head with her hands. "Dangit, I'm dreaming _again_...! When will it end?!"

Ashley kept on rambling about things about how she dreams too much and something about watching alittle bit too much of _Bleach_ every night. While she was, Uryu pulled up his desk chair back, and placed it infront of the bed which Ashley was sitting in. Uryu quietly sat down, as Ashley continued with her constant ramblings.

"Ugh, maybe I should start watching Bleach every other Saturday instead of every night before I go to bed..."

"Hey," Uryu called for Ashley, hoping she would finally stop mumbling to herself.

"Huh?" Ashley looked over at Uryu--or 'Dream Uryu' as she would call it--dumbfounded.

"I don't know what you're going on about, but you're not dreaming," Uryu explained. "Yesterday, I found you, bloody and unconcious, by the high school. You were near death by then, and if I hadn't of come by, you would have certainly died."

"So, I'm not dreaming? This is real? And I'm _really_ in Karakura Japan? Seriously?" Ashley asked. Uryu nodded, but stopped short, as he raised his head up at her; he stared at her with wide, sea blue eyes.

"Wait a sec," Uryu began; he never took his eyes away from Ashley's blinking face. "I never told you what town this was. Judging from your clothes, I know that you're not from here. So, how did you know this was Karakura?"

Ashley was about to tell him 'lucky guess', but Ashley knew Uryu wasn't dumb enough to fall for that cheap trick. Unable to think of any good excuse she knew Uryu would fall for, she decided to go with the truth.

"I know you don't know who I am, but I know who you are," Ashley began; Uryu watched Ashley very closely with unblinking eyes. "You're Uryu Ishida, age sixteen, you live alone, and you're a Quincy."

Uryu didn't shout with shock like Ashley thought he would. Instead, Uryu looked up at Ashley once again with those same wide blue eyes. "How did...?!"

"Like you just said, I'm not from here. I'm not even from this world, to be exact." Uryu opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it, waiting for Ashley to continue. "Where I come from, this world is all apart of a very popular anime and manga named _Bleach_. All the adventures in the Soul Society to save Rukia, and in Hueco Mundo could be watched and read there. I always watched it every single night before I went to bed," Ashley paused for a moment or two, before she continued. "I think that's when the dreams started."

"Dreams?"

"Yes," Ashley nodded, taking a quick glimpse of Uryu from the corner of her eye. "Ever since I started to watch it, I've been having these weird dreams. About a couple. I know that they love each other very much since they embrace, kiss, and show any other kind of emotion all the time. But...I never see either of their faces. I only see their body language for some reason. But I think the reason why they show emotion so much is maybe something's about to happen to one of them, or maybe one of them's about to die...I don't know. It's all so confusing to me."

"Hm," Uryu hummed, as he thought over what he just heard. "Did you have any trouble with something or someone back in your world? Any enemies? Rivals?"

"No, none," Ashley shook her head, as everyone who was so kind and polite to her started to fill up in her mind. "I was loved by everyone. My parents, my friends, my classmates, my teachers...everyone. No one ever caused trouble for me. Ever."

"What about boyfriends?" Uryu asked. "Did you ever have a boyfriend who was..._abusive_?"

Uryu grounded his teeth down when he said, 'abusive.' Ashley knew that Uryu just hated guys like that who attacked on innocent, unarmed girls like Ashley.

"No, not at all," Ashley chuckled, making Uryu look at her with confusion. "Actually, I've never had a boyfriend in my whole life."

"No?" Uryu blinked by Ashley's suddenly cheery attitude. "No boyfriends at all?"

Ashley shook her head, that same wide smile still plastered on her face. "Nope. I've never been kissed either. So, I don't know what it's like to have a first kiss. I think I don't even want to know."

"Why's that?" Uryu asked, his eyes locked on Ashley's face. It was then that Ashley's uneraseable smile faded away into a small frown.

"It's because I hear some girls at school talk about having their first kiss with a guy, and that they're suddenly ready enough to get into his pants, that's what I mean." Ashley said in such a meloncholy voice. "I hate those kinds of girls. The kind that think that all that's important in life is looking good, and having sex with the hottest guy they see. They don't even consider the consequences it brings. The only time that they would consider it would be when they're knocked up with a kid inside them."

"I can see how that can be troublesome," Uryu said, as a long silence followed by after Ashley finished. "Anyway, do you remember what happened to you before you came here? Anything in particular that would leave you in such a gruesome state?"

Ashley gasped then, as memories of her running frantically away from the hollow in her world started to flow back in. "I was attacked by a hollow..."

"That explains it," Uryu said, as he shifted his eyes at Ashley. "But, wait. You ran from a hollow and survived? Does that mean that you saw it?"

"Uh, yeah," Ashley said in such an obvious tone. "If I didn't then I wouldn't be here."

_She must have immense spiritual pressure to do that then, _Uryu thought in his mind, while staring at Ashley's thoughtful face. Silence followed by after that, as Ashley could only hear the ticking of the wall clock in the next room over.

"Well, if that's the case," Uryu began, as he stood up from where he was and took his silver cell phone from his desk. He flipped it open, looking at Ashley once more. "Then I'll call Rukia and see if she can help you--or even Kurosaki for that matter."

Ashley nodded in agreement as she also stood up away from the bed. "That reminds me," Ashley wondered, as she digged through her pockets for her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pants pocket flipping it open. "I've got my phone, too."

"You think you'll have service in another dimension?" Uryu asked as he finished dialing the number while pressing the phone against his ear. A clicking sound was heard, as someone picked up from the other line. "Hello? Ichigo? It's me, Ishida. Yeah. Hey, is Rukia there? I need to speak with her."

As Uryu started to conversate with Ichigo or whoever he was speaking to, Ashley pouted as she stared at her small phone screen. "Aw, shoot. I just have two bars? But, I have service, even alittle bit of it, all the way here in this world. I guess that's something."

"Do you have service?" Uryu asked Ashley as he flipped his phone closed and tucked it back into his pocket.

Ashley sighed. "Yeah, I do, but it's not enough for me to call someone. Even if I could, I doubt it would get through."

"I see," Uryu nodded, as Ashley closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Oh, well. There's nothing I can do about it," Ashley then looked up at Uryu shyly. "So, what about you? Were you able to contact Rukia?"

"Um, well, I got in touch with Ichigo," Uryu sighed, as he scratched the back of his head; his other hand was stuffed in his pant pocket. "He said Rukia wasn't there, that she had some business to do in the Soul Society; He said that she wouldn't be back until tomarrow."

"Ah, just my luck," Ashley grumbled under her breath. "First boring old school, then it rains on a Monday, then a Hollow attacks me, and I nearly die. Someone must _really_ have it in for me."

"Calm down," Uryu said with impatience in his voice, which sounded more like an order. "Kurosaki said that we could talk to him about this, so we need to head over to his house. That all right with you?"

"No prob. Let's go over there now." Ashley nodded her head, eager to meet the 'Deathberry' in person.

* * *

Uryu and Ashley walked toward Ichigo's house in utter silence, with a big open space inbetween them. Ashley walked timidly behind Uryu, with his back facing her. Ashley just really wished she could talk to Uryu about anything--anything at all--without being too forward about it. But unfortuneately, Ashley knew that that will be the only part that would remain in her dreams. She was way too timid and shy to just speak out to anyone--even to someone whom she has known for a long while; she still has trouble speak so outright to her friends.

"Oh, that's right," Uryu stopped in his tracks which made Ashley stop behind him as well. Ashley looked up at him skeptically as she asked, "What is it?"

"I haven't asked for your name yet, have I? Sorry." Uryu apologized, while Ashley looked up at his pale, fluorescent, blank face. Ashley sighed sadly from looking at his expression, knowing too well that he just asked her so he could introduce her to Ichigo and everyone. Ashley knew that he would forget her name and everything about her once she was gone.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet," Uryu explained to Ashley, as he outstretched his hand infront of her. "I'm Uryu Ishida, and you?"

_Maybe...he __**does **__mean it..._ Ashley thought in her mind, while she stared down at Uryu's outstretched hand that invited her to shake it when introductions were finished. Ashley smiled by this, as she took her small, fragile hand in his strong one. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uryu. I'm Ashley. Ashley Spencer."

"That's more like it, Ashley," Uryu said, a small smile lurking on his lips. He released Ashley's hand, as they both continued to walk toward the Kurosaki Clinic.

"So, Ashley," Uryu spoke, after a long moment of silence that followed by after introductions were made; Ashley was walking beside Uryu this time, the big open space denoted to a few inches between them. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot," Ashley nodded as she looked up at the too clear blue sky with puffy white clouds here and there. In her world, Ashley could never see such a beautiful sky with beautiful fluffy clouds like this. It was hard to when you're locked up in a room with nothing but homework to do.

"What's your world like? Is it like this one?" Uryu asked, his gaze locked on Ashley's face which was still staring up at the sky.

"Actually, it is like this one," Ashley explained. "But this place is so much more beautiful and exotic and adventurous than mine. You guys have festivals, and all kinds of cultural activities here. We don't have any of that stuff. It's so lively and fun here. It's not so boring or deadbeat like mine."

"Have you ever been to somewhere outside of where you lived? Anywhere at all? Somewhere where you'd always wanted to go to?"

"No," Ashley shook her head in disappointment. "There are alot of places I wanted to go since I was little, but me and my family didn't have enough money for that. Actually, if it wasn't for my dad's job we'd be out in the streets, digging in people's trash for food. But, ever since middle school, whenever I finished high school and college, I would really want to settle down and move to Japan and start on my career. I wanted it more than anything in the world. Not all the gold in the world would change my mind. It was my one and only dream."

"Looks like your dream came true," Uryu smiled half-heartedly at Ashley. Ashley blinked her eyes wide, as if just realizing it. "Oh, yeah. I guess it has..."

"All you need to do is start on your career," Uryu explained. "By the way, what is it that you want to do?"

"I wanna be a Manga-ka!!" Ashley shouted determinedly as a blush formed on her cheeks. "I've been drawing for my whole life, ever since I was born. God blessed me with this artistic gift, as my Mom would say. And I really love to draw and design clothes, trademarks and all that stuff."

"Well, good luck on that," Uryu said as he stopped infront of a big building with a big blue sign above it that said _'Kurosaki Clinic' _in big, bold, white letters. "Here it is."

Ashley looked through the glass doors to see not one soul was inside. "I don't see anyone inside. Are they home?" Uryu shrugged his shoulders at Ashley's question, not even knowing the answer. Uryu knocked on the door a few times with the back of his fist, both him and Ashley hoping that someone would answer. It was silent, with the exception of the cars and people going by, until Ashley could finally hear muffled foot steps from inside the clinic. Ashley could easily recognize the person inside as Ichigo Kurosaki, from that unnatural shade of his orange hair.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he opened the door to greet Uryu. Uryu nodded by his greetings as Ichigo looked over at Ashley, his chocolate-brown eyes filled with bewilderment. Ashley swallowed a lump in her throat, her shyness coming back again like an ocean's wave.

"Oh, yes," Uryu looked down at Ashley for a minute or two, until he looked back at Ichigo. "This is the reason why I called you. This is Ashley, and she has an interesting story to tell you. Don't waste your time telling her your name; she already knows it."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked as he looked over at Ashley, who bowed politely as she said, "It's nice to meet you, Ichigo."

Ashley rose back to her feet, as she looked up at Ichigo's even more bewildered face. It seemed that Ichigo was going to say something, but he could not say a word out of his gaped mouth. Ashley ignored his frozen face though, as she looked over at Uryu and Ichigo back and forth. "I think we should talk about this inside."

Uryu looked down at Ashley and nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right."

* * *

Inside, Ashley and Uryu walked through the living room: Which had a big white couch sofa that was against the yellow laced-colored wall and a medium-sized High Definition T.V was placed atop of a wooden made cabinet, and inbetween the couch and T.V. was a small coffee table which was cover with a pure white cloth.

Uryu sat down on the white couch, as Ashley pulled up a nearby wooden chair--which was beside the foot of the couch--and she sat in it, infront of the small table. Ichigo kept pacing left and right, from wall to wall over and over again; He was probably still wondering how he could comprehend it, Ashley wondered. It was silent for awhile, until Ashley decided to break it, "Um, so...should I start from the beginning?"

Ichigo stared at Ashley for the longest time--an eternity, it could have been--as Ichigo's brown eyes pierced into Ashley's. Ashley flushed from Ichigo's intent stare, as she shifted her eyes down at the wooden floor. Silence once again continued to flood the room, as Uryu stood up from where he was; his shoes clicked down on the floor. "I think that would be a good idea, Ashley," Uryu walked over to where Ashley was, his hand resting on top of the chair Ashley was sitting in. Uryu glared intently at Ichigo, "Listen to her story, Kurosaki; every word of it."

Ichigo nodded as he walked around the room, sitting himself on the coffee table, staring intently once again at Ashley who was infront of him. Ashley stiffened by Ichigo's continuous stares he inflicted on her, but Ashley was able to find a way to remain calm: Uryu's soft, calm stare on her made her feel at ease. It was as if Uryu was saying, _'Don't worry, just tell him what happened to you.'_

So Ashley told Ichigo everything about her and her world, and what had came upon her in her world: the dreams, that rainy day, the hollow attacking her, and her suddenly appearing in this world. She also brang up the small subject about how he and everyone else came from the anime/manga _Bleach_.

It became silent after Ashley finished, as Ichigo once again stared at her with unbelieving wide eyes. "No way..." Ichigo finally said as he continued to stare at Ashley with disbelievement. Ashley heard Uryu chuckle from behind her, as if he was expecting to see him acting like such a bufoon. "Sorry to say it, but it's true, Kurosaki."

Whenever Ichigo heard Uryu laugh, Ichigo instantly became his calmed, frowny-faced self. "So....Ashley, right?" Ashley nodded, as Ichigo continued, "You say that a Hollow attacked you in your world? Not in this one?" Ashley nodded once by his question.

"That makes me wonder how a Hollow could end up in another world...." Ichigo muttered, probably to himself. Uryu nodded along with Ichigo's statement. "Yes, you have a point, Kurosaki. Do you think this is Aizen's doing?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo shook his head as he looked down at the floor, his mind fluttering with all kinds of questions now. "I don't think Aizen has the power to create a gate to another dimension."

"I'm not so sure about that," Ashley cut in, as both Ichigo and Uryu looked at her with skepticalism. "Well, he _is _using the Hogyoku to make Vasto Lordes, Espada, you know. Who's to say that he can't make a gate from here to my world?"

"She's right," Uryu nodded. "Rhetorically speaking, what if he did use the Hogyoku to make the gate? What will he accomplish doing that?"

"That's a really good point, Uryu," Ashley complimented. "But Aizen has the top ten strongest arrancar--the Espadas--at his arsenal, and over hundreds and hundreds of arrancar that will bide to his every demand. He has all he needs to start an all-out war with you guys. What more does he need?"

"He needs something more than the arrancars and Espadas and the Hogyoku as his weapons," Uryu explained, tapping his slim fingers on the hard wood of the chair Ashley was sitting in. "He needs..." Uryu stopped midsentence, as he sighed desperately, dangling his head down in frustration. "God, I don't know."

"I got it!!" Ichigo shouted cheerfully, as he stood up quickly from the table he sat on. Uryu and Ashley looked at him with confusion. What conclusion has he come upon? Ashley wondered. "Let's hear it, Kurosaki." Uryu said, a hint of frustration in his voice; he was probably angry that Ichigo thought of something before he could.

"Well, Ashley's from a different world, right?" Uryu and Ashley nodded. "And she knows alot about us from that anime, right?" Again, Uryu and Ashley nodded. "Well, maybe Aizen needs Ashley to make her tell him all of our weaknesses and he'll tell all the Espadas and it would be easier for them to take us down! See?! That makes sense, doesn't it?!"

"Sorry to say, but you're way off line, Ichigo." Ashley sighed in disappointment; she had hoped that Ichigo would have come up with something more clever. "Wha-?! What are you talking about?" Ichigo gasped, staring down at Ashley. "If I _was _kidnapped by Aizen, there's no way I would tell him everyone's weaknesses. I'd rather die than risk your lives!"

Uryu nodded with Ashley's statement. "She's right, Kurosaki. Even if Aizen hypnotized her into confessing, Ashley would probably break out of it easily. And if she ever did, she'd probably kill herself for betraying us like that."

"Urgh, good point," Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Oh, but that was a good point, too, Ichigo," Ashley said perkily, hoping not to disappoint Ichigo _too _much. Uryu let out a huff, as if he was stifling a laugh, while he placed a gentle hand on Ashley's shoulder; his touch brang chills upon Ashley's spine. "Don't bother lying to him Ashley. Kurosaki knows when he's missed an obvious point in things."

"Shut up, Ishida!!" Ichigo shouted; a sure signal that another Kurosaki-Ishida fight was about to begin...starting with round one! "It was just a theorem that popped up in my head! Not everyone can be so hot-headed and obnoxious as _you_!!" And just like all of their fights as Ashley had seen in the anime, Uryu remained cool and collected, but obviously annoyed by Ichigo's loud tone. "I am afraid you're way off point again. You've just called me hot-headed and obnoxious when it is you who is both of those and more."

"Oh, boy, here we go," Ashley sighed in annoyance as she plugged her ears away from the shouting and yelling with her fingers. _I've just arrived in this world, and already they're going off like dogs? They sure don't waste time...they could bicker all day long, can't they?_

Both Uryu and Ichigo, still bickering about meaningless things, were so close to Ashley shouting and yelling as loud as their lungs could take; it was like listening to that loud, indecent rap music that Ashley hated so much.

"So loud..." Ashley had her hands pressed hard against her ears, but she could still hear them shout louder than ever. "Shut up..."

"You know, it's _so_ typical of you to accuse me of such things!!!" Uryu screamed with clenched fists.

"Typical? What are you, a girl?" Ichigo teased. "Well, you _do _sew--Hell, you sew better than any girl I know!!!!"

And that was when Ashley could not take it anymore. "**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!**" Ashley screamed to the top of her lungs, while she stood up, her mind flooding with anger, fury and rage. Uryu and Ichigo nearly jumped out of their skin when she screamed; both of them sunk on the ground, suddenly fearful of Ashley's sudden outburst. Ashley stared down both Ichigo and Uryu, her anger just kept on increasing--she was even shaking from such anger. "You two never learn, do you?! You two are just _so _freakin' immature! The way you two act, it's so hard to believe that you're really in high school! Really! Urgh!!" Ashley paused a moment to release a sigh; Uryu and Ichigo hoped that she was done ranting but Ashley continued, with a more calmer tone, " You know, I expect this from Ichigo, but not from you, Uryu."

"What?! Me?! What did I--"

"Shut it, Strawberry!!!" Ashley shouted, pointing a demanding finger at Ichigo. Ichigo slid as far back as he could, far back that his back touched the table. Uryu looked up at Ashley bravely, wondering what she meant about that. "You're at the top of your class, Uryu! At the top! Things like this shouldn't bother you! You never let Ichigo get the best of you, so why now? Why? You always just say a smarty comment like you just did and shrug it off! Come on! Have some backbone!"

Uryu let out a long sigh when Ashley finished. "I...um, I," Uryu studdered, his first time having a loss with words. "I...don't know what to say...Th-Thanks, Ashley. I'll be sure to remember that."

"Okay. Good," Ashley sighed in relief as she looked over at Ichigo; Ashley's gaze made Ichigo flinch back. "And, Ichigo? Try not to let Uryu's taunting get to you, okay? You're a really, really strong Substitute Soul Reaper and simple stuff like this shouldn't bother you."

"Um, yeah," Ichigo, while he stood up with Uryu, smiled at Ashley. "You're right. Thanks, Ashley." Ashley chuckled cheerily as she nodded. "Sure! I just hope th--"

"_ICHIIIIIGGGOOOOOOO!!!!!" _A familiar and distant voice could be heard from upstairs, in Ichigo's room. It sound all too similar to the mod soul, Kon. "Uh...Was that...Kon?" Ashley wondered. "It was him, all right," Ichigo grumbled in annoyance while he scratched his dandelion colored head. "'Guess we should see what he's screaming about." Uryu and Ashley nodded, agreeing with Ichigo, as they rushed upstairs to where they could hear Kon whine relentlessly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Director of the Hospital

**Chapter 3: Ryuken Ishida, Director of Karakura General Hospital**

"Okay, what is it, Kon?" Ichigo asked, in that same annoyed tone, as he pushed open the door to his room. When inside, Ashley saw Kon--in his lion plushie--on the floor, pounding down his squishy arms and feet like an upset child. "Nooooo!!!! I can't take it anymore!! I can't take it anymore!! I want Nee-san baaaccckkkk!!!! Nee-saaannnn!!!"

Before Kon could continue his relentless cries, Ichigo walked toward him and smashed his foot on the back of his head, which had the Quincy cross sewn perfectly on it. "Would you shut up?!" Ichigo shouted. "She's gonna be back tomarrow! Geez!!" Ashley let out a small chuckle from seeing Kon; everytime she sees the cross on the back of his head, she can't help but laugh at it. Uryu, who was infront of Ashley, turned his head over to her to see why she had laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Kon," Ashley tried to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. She placed the back of her hand over her mouth to control her laughing. "It makes me wonder when he's gonna find out about that. _If_ he will, that is." Uryu looked down at Ashley in confusion for a moment or two, until he raised his head back at Ichigo--who was stomping his foot on Kon's defenseless plushie body, over and over. "Ah," Uryu sighed, as he took a glimpse of the Quincy cross on the back of Kon's head that he sewed on him, as an act of 'revenge.' "You mean _that_, don't you?" Ashley nodded, finally able to stop laughing.

"Kon didn't like that Southern Belle look you gave him," Ashley explained, remembering it all too well. "You fixed him back the way he was..._But_! You sewed that cross on the back of his head, getting him back." Uryu nodded, admired by how Ashley knew that part way too well. "Yes. And he hasn't found out since."

"Well, I guess I should break up the fight," Ashley sighed as she took a few steps forward, a little ways ahead of Uryu. "Alright, Ichigo! That's enough, now! Anymore of that and Uryu would have to fix him up again. Which will probably be fun to see..."

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo sighed. With Kon's cotton filled head squeezing in his hand, he flung Kon over to Uryu, who caught him with ease. "Do me a favor and fix him up, would ya Uryu?"

"What?! No way!!" Kon shouted, before Uryu could say anything; he struggled continously in Uryu's grip. "There's no way I'm letting this guy touch my beautiful body ever _again_!!" Ashley could hear a growl rumble in Ichigo's throat. "Get over it!" Ichigo shouted, with a hand on his hip. "If Uryu wasn't around, then you'd just be one big lump of crap and you'd have no other body to take over!"

"You can't tell me what to do, _Kurosaki_!!" Uryu shouted, as he threw Kon at Ashley who was a few feet inbetween Ichigo and Uryu. Ashley caught him easily, but had almost dropped him in the process. "Besides, I didn't bring my sewing kit with me! Ashley can fix him!!"

"What makes you think I can sew?!" Ashley shouted, glaring at Uryu. "I can't sew worth anything! I can't even hold a needle right! Ew, he stinks!!" Ashley held Kon at his foot with her thumb and index finger, pulling him far away from her; Kon struggled helplessly in Ashley's hold on him. She then threw Kon over to Ichigo, who was at her left; Ichigo caught him once again. "He belongs to you anyway! Why don't you take him?!"

"Like you said, he stinks!" Ichigo complained, as he pinched the bridge of his nose from Kon's horrible stench. "I don't know what the hell he's been in or under." Ichigo then, once again, threw Kon to Uryu. Kon landed right on Uryu's face, but Uryu quickly pulled him off when he got a whif of his 'scent.' "Pleeehhhh!!! Dammit, he _does_ stink!!"

Ichigo then pointed an accusing finger at Uryu. "You really _need_ sew him back up and clean him up while you're at it!!" Uryu growled under his breath, with clenched fists. "What did I tell you about giving me orders!! That thing belongs to you, so you do it! Stop being so _damn _lazy!!" Ashley sighed deeply as she saw Uryu and Ichigo death glare at each other for the longest time: a sure sign that they were about to start another fight. "Guys! Please don't fight!! What did I just go over?!" Ashley shouted to them, hoping to get through to them; but it was no use. Uryu and Ichigo went at each other like wild dogs. Ashley sighed, "Not again..."

"Okay! Okay!!" Ichigo shouted, letting out a desperate sigh. "How about you can fix him, and Ashley can wash him." From the corner of Ashley's eye she saw Kon's beady eyes sparkle with delight; He was probably just thinking about Ashley taking a bath with Kon. Ashley rolled her eyes in disgust from that. But Ashley soon turned her attention toward Ichigo, as if she just heard what he said. "Um, _excuse _me? Just because I'm a girl, you think I can only cook and clean? Um, I don't think so, Ichigo 'I'm-so-sexist' Kurosaki!!"

"I am _not _sexist!!" Ichigo declined, stomping his feet down like an upset child. Uryu chuckled softly by Ashley's too true statement, "She's right, Kurosaki. You do act abit too sexist sometimes." Ichigo growled over at Uryu, "Shut up!!"

"Well, maybe she meant sex_y_," Kon said, chuckling tauntingly. Uryu then slammed down Kon on the ground like a football, while he stomped down hard on his soft, lion face. "Shut _up_!!"

"Kon's as perverted as ever." Ashley sighed, with her hands on her hips; she shook her head in disappointment. "He'll _never_ learn," Ichigo sighed along with Ashley, agreeing with her statement. "Too bad. Wish I could've had a more decent, more smarter mod soul."

Then Uryu's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket, as he stopped stomping on poor ol' Kon's head and slipped his phone out: He flipped it open, and sighed very heavily as he looked at the number on the screen. "Oh, great. What does _he _want now?" Uryu pressed the phone to his ear as he stepped out of the room; Ashley heard him greet the person very coldly, "What? What is it?"

It was quiet in Ichigo's room after Uryu left, that Ashley could actually hear what Uryu was saying from outside the shut up door. Uryu's voice was a bit muffled outside of the door, so it was hard for Ashley to completely understand what he was saying to the person on the other line. But Ashley could understand only one part, which Uryu had shouted, _"What?! But she just came back there!!"_

"Wonder who he's talking to?" Ichigo wondered, scratching the back of his spikey head. "Surely it's someone he clearly can't stand; probably even more than me." Ashley nodded, as she tried to hear more of Uryu's conversation, which he was mostly shouting. "Sounds like he's talking to his Dad."

Ichigo then looked down at Ashley, quizically. "Oh yeah? Isn't he in charge of the hospital?" Ashley looked up at Ichigo, staring intently in his brown eyes. "Yeah, he is. But Uryu's never showed such a lovey-dovey affection for him." Ichigo hummed about what Ashley just said, thinking over what he was just told. Then he asked, "But, why? Did something happen between him and Uryu for such a bad relationship?" Ashley was about to say something, but she suddenly paused before she let out a single word.

_"I despise Quincies. And you don't have the talent for it anyway." _That same line, that same moment suddenly popped up in Ashley's mind and started playing over and over in her head, like a broken record. Ryuken didn't want his son Uryu to spend time with his father, Soken, for the reason that he hated the Quincy. _"There's no profit in them," _Ryuken had told Uryu when he asked why he hated his own kind. At least...that's what he _wanted _Uryu to believe.

"Sorry, Ichigo," Ashley began, as she came back to reality. "I didn't see anything...about his past. None of it with his father. I wish I knew, though." It was silent again after Ashley spoke as Ichigo, and Kon who was standing on the bed now, looked at her with skepticalism. "Oh," Ichigo said, breaking the silence. "Um, okay. Whatever you say."

The door opened then, as Uryu stepped back in the room with a frustrated and angry look about him; he tucked his phone back in his pocket. Uryu looked over at Ashley, with shifty eyes. "Well, Ryuken called." Ashley chuckled by Uryu's annoyed tone as she looked back up at him. "Thought so. So, what did he want?"

"He wants us to go back to the hospital," Uryu explained, which made Ashley look at him with bewilderment. "Um," Ashley started, before Uryu continued; Uryu looked at her with a questionable look about him. "What do you mean by, _go back_?"

It was silent again, after Ashley spoke. "Well, it's sort of a long story," Uryu explained. "When I found your body, I immediately took you to the hospital since it was close to where I found you. The doctors took care of you, and I just told them that you were in a car accident." Uryu took a pause to sigh, before he continued. "Unfortunately, Ryuken found the room you and I were in and he wanted to know what happened. I just told him that I found you in that bloodied state and took you to the hospital. He wanted me to take you to my home--which I did, obviously--and that once you awakened, he wanted you and I to go back."

"Oh, joy," Ashley muttered, sarcastically. "I'm not such a big fan of hospitals."

"Sorry," Uryu's deep blue eyes seemed remorseful to Ashley then; He smiled such a small smile at her. Ashley could feel her cheeks grow hot from staring at such a heart-breaking smile. "If I knew that he was going to come see us, then I would not have brought you there in the first place."

"N-No," Ashley flushed as she looked over to a random wall corner, hoping Uryu had not seen her face red as a cherry. "It's fine. What else could you have done? I'm very...grateful for that, Uryu. I don't mind seeing your dad. It's the least I can do."

It was silent after Ashley finished, her blush never ceasing, and Uryu's curious stare still plastered on her face. "I, um," Uryu whispered, after the long moment of silence. Ashley took this chance and faced herself infront of Uryu to see that same smile on his face; the blush immediately came back to Ashley's face. "Well, I guess we should get going, then?" Ashley nodded eagerly as she and Uryu walked out of Ichigo's room, Uryu closing the door on his way out.

After they had left, Ichigo let out a short chuckle which he tried to hold with the back of his hand; Kon looked up at him, quizically. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ichigo managed to retain himself again as he looked up at his closed door, "It seems to me that Ashley has a very big crush on a certain Quincy we know."

* * *

Ashley and Uryu began to walk down the street toward the General Hostpital where Uryu's father, Ryuken Ishida, is the Director of such an establishment. On the way, Uryu continued to ask Ashley questions about her world, as Ashley tried to answer them as clear as possible; to the drinks they have, all the way to the people residing in her world. And then it came to the topic of her friends and family...

"What are you parents like? Are they kind?" Uryu asked, staring intently at Ashley's face once again; Ashley looked down at the street ground, as she walked, hoping not to look up and become hypnotized by Uryu's sparkling, marvelous violet blue eyes. "Yes. They are the most kindest people in the world; the only people who actually gave hope and friendliness to me. But...my mom...she...she has this horrible sickness, you see. She's had it for so long, fighting and fighting it to stay alive. I fear that she will succumb to it any day now. At her deathbed, I _want_ to be beside her when it comes...that is why," Ashley dared to look up at Uryu, with determined eyes. "I'm going to swallow all of my pride. I want to leave this place, no matter how much I want to stay, so I could see my mother for one last time. I have to." Uryu's eyes were locked on Ashley's face, frozen, like a paused game. Ashley and Uryu had stopped in place, in the middle of the street; but the cars and passerbys passed by as usual, not even paying attention to Ashley or Uryu. "Ashley..." Uryu finally spoke. "I...I see. That is very noble of you. But don't worry. I'll make sure you'll get back to your world safe and sound. I pledge it on my pride as a Quincy."

"Uryu..." Ashley smiled so gleefully at Uryu then. If Uryu was swearing on his pride as a Quincy, then he must surely, positively, mean it. It was a promise that Uryu would never break, even on his life. So, if Uryu _is _going to help Ashley get back home, and Ashley _knows _he means it...then why does she feel so sad about it? Will leaving Uryu leave a big black hole where her heart should be? Now that Uryu's here, and Ichigo too, will she ever find it in her heart to leave them now?

"Thank you!!" That same smile was still on Ashley's face; maybe so Uryu wouldn't know what her recurring thoughts were. Uryu chuckled by Ashley's sudden enthusiasm, as the automatic slide-in doors to the hospital swifted open for Ashley and Uryu. Ashley didn't even realize she was in the hospital until she saw Uryu walk over to the receptionist's desk; Ashley quickly ran her way beside him. "I need to see my father, Ryuken Ishida, please," Uryu said in the sweetest tone; Ashley had to hold herself against the desk for balance without falling. "He called for me to see him."

"Um, o-oh!! Y-Yes, Ishida-kun!!" The receptionist blushed a deep red, but Uryu didn't seem to notice. She held a small clipboard against her chest, only glancing at it for a second or two when Uryu asked for his father. She had hazel-green eyes, and her slick black hair was tied up in a bun, but Ashley could tell that she was way more attractive than Ashley could ever be. "U-Um, shall I...I walk you th-there?"

"I know the way, thanks," Uryu said in a more ruder tone than before, as he started walking down the lit up hallway. "Let's go, Ashley." Ashley quickly hurried her way toward Uryu, her steps clicking on the tile floor as she did. "Coming, Uryu!!" Ashley slowed down her pace so that she was a few inches behind him. Before they went any farther, Ashley tilted her head over her shoulder, taking a glance at the receptionist. She grinded her teeth down, as if she was growling. Her hazel-green eyes burned with a firery rage at Ashley, probably in pure jealously. Ashley knew that she might be thinking, _"No way is she gonna get the best of me!! Ishida-kun is __**MINE**__!!!!" _Ashley couldn't help but laugh at such a thought, unnoticing by Uryu, luckily.

As they walked down long hallways and flights of stairs, Ashley decided it was her time to ask the questions and for Uryu to answer truthfully. "So, who was that receptionist back there? She seemed like she knew you somehow." Ashley saw Uryu's face cringe at the thought of her, and he let out a huff of annoyance. "Oh, that's Saika. She is one of the most annoying people in this world, you know. I swear, if Ryuken doesn't do something about her, then I'm going to go _insane._" Ashley laughed softly how Uryu outstretched the word, 'insane' so dramatically. "Heh. Well, she seems to like you...alot. The way she acts, it's kind of obvious."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Uryu sighed desperately. "I tell her and tell her, over and over again, that I'm not looking for a relationship right now. But she doesn't listen! I even tell her that she's not my type, and that I don't want anything to do with her, but she just can't get with the program!" Ashley couldn't help but let out a giggle by his sudden, dramatic outburst as Ashley looked up at him with a sly smile, "Not your type, eh? Then, may I ask what your type is? What do you look for in a girl?" Uryu stopped then, along with Ashley beside him, right infront of two big, blackened doors. "We're here," was all Uryu said.

"Aw, come on, Uryu!" Ashley whined, waving her arms around in disappointment. "I've told you nearly everything about me and my world, so you should at least tell me this!!" Uryu looked down at Ashley, before he knocked on those two great doors; he locked his eyes down on to hers, his mouth slightly open. "Well, someone opposite of Saika, that's for sure."

"Someone opposite..." Ashley murmured, as Uryu knocked on the onyx-colored doors a few times. "Hey, it's me." Uryu called, just in case Ryuken didn't hear the knocks. "Alright, come in." A deep, dark, muffled voice was heard from the inside. Ashley suspected it was obviously Ryuken, Uryu's father. Uryu growled under his breath when he heard his father; maybe he was hoping he wasn't there? Uryu hesitated to grab the door knob, but thought otherwise, and swung it open with all of his might. "Stay behind me." Uryu whispered so low to Ashley that it looked like he was mouthing the words instead of saying them. Uryu was acting like his father was a dangerous creature, ready to pounce anytime on unsuspecting prey. But, that's probably what Uryu thought of him. Ashley didn't know much about him, however, only that he _does _have Quincy powers, and he is friends with Ichigo's father, Isshin, for reasons that Ashley just wished to know. But, Ashley knew that Ryuken cared for his son. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have even suggested to return Uryu's powers. (Even if it meant to never speak with the Soul Reaper ever again.) But Ashley obeyed him and quietly walked behind him.

When she entered, Ashley could see that the Director's office was a dark place, with no sun shining anywhere; that was probably because the window behind Ryuken's desk was covered with a curtain, shutting out any light to shine through. A black bookshelf, filled with books, was against the wall on the left; books probably only about medical stuff, Ashley figured. Ryuken looked away from the papers he was looking over, putting them down on his desk, glaring his eyes at Uryu. "So, where is she?" There was no sign of a friendly greeting in his voice, no sign of happiness to see his son; it was a relationship Ashley has never seen before in a father and son--all there was, was death glares and cold words. Uryu was frozen where he was: he never moved from where he was, every part of him seemed frozen in place, and it didn't seem like he was breathing either. He looked like a god carved in stone to Ashley. But, what felt like an eternity to Ashley, Uryu took a step to the left, revealing Ashley to Ryuken, but she was still alittle bit behind Uryu. "So, you're her, huh?" Ryuken stared down at Ashley with his shifted eyes, as Ashley gulped down a lump in her throat, "Um, y-yes sir."

"Uryu, leave." Ryuken said in such a demanding voice, shifting his eyes over to his son. "I must talk to this girl, alone." Being so close to Uryu, Ashley could actually hear a growl of defiance rumble in his throat. Uryu clenched his pale fists as he shouted, "No way! I'm not going to leave her alone with the likes of you, and that's that!!" Ashley couldn't help but stare up at Uryu and what he was doing: he was defending her. Ashley thought that that would only happen in her dreams. "Uryu..."

Before Uryu could shout at his father again, Ashley softly placed her hand on his shoulder; Uryu stopped, as he looked down at Ashley in bewilderment. "It's alright, Uryu. I can handle being alone with your dad. Just go outside and wait for me, 'kay?"

"But, Ashley," Uryu urged, as he turned around to face her. Ashley looked up at Uryu, feeling entranced as she stared up at his deep blue eyes. "It's okay, Uryu. Really. Let me do this, please." Uryu unclenched his fists, and let out a long sigh of defeat, "Alright, I'll go." Uryu then leaned down his face to Ashley's ear; Ashley could feel her heart quicken it's normal pace. "But if he says something you don't like, then call for me. I'll just be outside from the door." Ashley nodded, as Uryu turned around, the opposite way from where Ashley was, and closed the door shut on his way out. Silence followed by, once again.

"Well," Ryuken began, breaking the silence, as he stood up from his desk and walked over to the bookshelf and placed the book he was holding, in it's original place. "It seems my son has grown quite fond of you in such a short time. I wonder why that is."

"I'm a...very likeable person," Ashley said, swifting her eyes over the the nearby wall, not daring to look at Ryuken."Is that so?" Ryuken glared at Ashley from across the room, just as Ashley predicted. "You know, Uryu's not the type of person who makes friends with people he just met." Ashley bit down hard on her bottom lip then; she found it very hard to talk to someone like Ryuken. "I...I know." Ashley could still feel Ryuken's intent stare on her, as he took a few steps closer, "You know? Has Uryu opened up to you already? Surely not. He is also not the type of person to open up his inner feelings...to _anyone._ Especially to someone he's just met." Ashley couldn't speak. She tried to let out something, anything, but her lips would not move. "And you've just met Uryu as well, correct?" Once again, Ashley didn't say anything, and it wasn't from her inability to speak. Even if she could, she would not lie to Uryu's father. Finally, Ashley found her voice and her lips started to move, "N...Not exactly...I-"

"'Not exactly', you say? How is that?" Ryuken asked, not even bothering listening to anything else Ashley had to say. "I'm, um," Ashley studdered, as she breathed in as slowly as she could; she looked up at Uryu's father, shyly. "I'm actually...from a...different...world..." Ashley was able to ignore Ryuken's skepical look, as she continued, "I was attacked...by a hollow in my world, and I suddenly...arrived here. That's when Uryu found me, covered in blood, and he brought me here...so he told me."

"I see," Ryuken said calmly, as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "But, it makes me curious how you could survive such an attack. What did you do to escape?" Ashley gasped then, as memories of that rainy day came flooding in her mind. But it was all blank to her by how she escaped. _If _she did escape, that is. "I don't...remember. I don't know."

"No?" Ryuken, once again, stared Ashley down as he walked closer to her, just a few inches apart. "Was anyone with you at the time? Did you see any Soul Reapers around?" Ashley shook her head, as she took a step back. "No...I...I said I...don't remember...It's all so fuzzy to me now. But...I know that I _was_ chased by a hollow..."

"All this may be caused by a concussion," Ryuken explained, as Ashley snapped her head up at him. "You might have hit your head alittle too hard on something, or maybe you were just dreaming--"

"No!!" Ashley shouted, as she felt wet moisture at the edges of her eyes; everytime she got even alittle too mad she would always burst out crying. "The fact that I'm here is proof enough that it's not a dream or a concussion!!"

"That is false," Ryuken stated, as Ashley stared up at him with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "False memories, maybe. If you can't remember anything about it, then it must be false. This world you speak of is false, as well. All you may know is false."

"It..It can't be!!" Ashley shouted, her tears dropping down on the carpet. "I know it's not a lie! My family! My friends! My school! My teachers!! They were all real, and they still are!! You know nothing about me!!!!!" Ashley screamed as loud as her lungs could, as she sank down to the ground, on her knees. She slapped her hands on her face, as she cried softly. "No..."

"Stop!!" The doors suddenly swang open, as Uryu, furious as ever, stomped inside. But Uryu had softened abit when he saw Ashley on the floor, crying softly in her hands. "A...Ashley!!" Uryu shouted, as he quickly ran toward her and kneeled down beside her. He, ever so softly, started to rub her back, sympathetically. "Ashley..." Uryu sighed, as he shifted his eyes up to his father, anger once again rising within him. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Nothing," Ryuken said, nonchalantly. "I just told her that what she believes in, is false." Uryu growled under his breath, grinding his teeth down, not believing what he just heard. "You mean that she told you her story and you didn't believe her?! You told her everything she had before this never existed?!"

Ryuken did not answer Uryu, despite his firery anger, but his silence was enough of an answer for Uryu. Ashley, beside Uryu, kneeling and weeping, tried everything she could to control her weeping and sobbing: she wiped her tears away until her eyes burned and turned red, and even wiping her nose with her sleeve, not even caring about the mucus that splattered on her sleeve. Ashley then suddenly felt something hard squeeze at her shoulder, and forcefully pulling her up. It was Uryu, of course, now gripping her forearm tightly. Anger could be clearly seen on Uryu's face but he was able to lighten up, once he looked down at Ashley's tear-stained face. "Come on, Ashley. Let's get out of here." Before Ashley could even let out a word, Uryu already pulled her and himself out of the office.

* * *

Uryu still had a tight hold on Ashley's arm, while walking back through the flights of stairs and long hallways. "U-Uryu," Ashley studdered, as she tried to break loose from Uryu's grip, but with no avail. Ashley knew it useless, and she knew how strong Uryu was. They were already in the front office, Uryu not bothering looking Saika's way when she squeaked his name. "Uryu, wait!!" Ashley shouted as loud as she could, pulling back with all her might. Uryu stopped this time, as the slide-in doors opened then closed after a few minutes had passed by. "You're..." Ashley began, as she gently placed her hand on Uryu's, which was still tightly gripped around her wrist. "First of all, can you let me go?" Ashley pulled away Uryu's hand, as he finally released his grip on her. "And second, why'd we have to rush out of there so quickly?"

"What?!" Uryu shouted, staring down at Ashley with wide blue eyes. "You're kidding, right? Did you not hear yourself cry and shout in there?! 'Cause I sure as hell did!!" Ashley stared up at Uryu in bewilderment for the longest time, as she started to remember what Ryuken said. He said her world and everything she knew in it, never existed. Of course, Ashley knew that that wasn't right. She knew she still has a family and friends living in that world, maybe looking for her as they speak.

"He didn't believe me..." Ashley murmured, as a silent tear rolled down her cheek and dripped down to the tile floor. One tear after another to fall once again, as Ashley bowed her head down, letting her tears drip down. "Why wouldn't he...b-believe m-me...?"

"Hey, now," Uryu said as sympathetically as he could, as he placed his hand on top of Ashley's head; he petted her head as softly as he could. "Crying about it won't solve this problem, you know. And you shouldn't even care what he says anyway. He knows nothing about you, as you said, and he had no right to make that accusation. So, just forget it." Ashley let out a sniff, wiping away the remaining tears, as Uryu's kind, truthful words sinked into her heart. Ashley was so overwhelmed then that all she could let out was, "I...I..."

"Don't be so sad, Ashley," Uryu said kindly, as a sweet smile played on his lips. "It's not all that bad, you know. Ichigo believes you, and if you could meet Orihime, Rukia, and Chad today, I'm one hundred and ten percent sure that they'll believe you. And the most thing you must remember is that I...believe you more than anyone else."

"Wh," Ashley couldn't find any words to say, for some reason. But, without thinking, she lifted her head up to look up at Uryu's smiling, truthful face. From seeing Uryu smile, Ashley couldn't help but smile either. "Thanks, Uryu. That makes me feel alot more better." Uryu released his hand from her hand, placing it inside his pocket. "Okay, good. I guess we can--"

"Um, Ishida-kuuuunnnnn!!!" Saika squeaked so annoyingly and loudly, that her voice may break anything glass that was around. Both Ashley and Uryu cringed by that sreeching voice, as Saika skipped her way toward them. Saika stopped infront of Uryu, as she pushed Ashley back, making her fall in the plastic chair behind her. But Uryu paid no attention to her constant flirting attempts, as he looked past Saika, at Ashley, who was beginning to stand back up.

"Ishida-kun!!" Saika squealed, as Uryu hatingly turned his attention to her. Saika blushed, looking up at Uryu with sparkling eyes, "So, you're going back home, right? Can I walk you there?"

"You _must_ be kidding me," Uryu growled under his breath, glaring down at Saika's hopeful face. "No, Yamaka. For the billionth time, _no_. Just leave me alone, and mind your own business for once!" Uryu then looked over at Ashley, starting to soften, as he turned around, his back facing Saika and Ashley. "Ashley, let us go now."

"'Kay! I'm right behind you!!" Ashley called to Uryu, who was already out of the hospital. When they were gone, and the slide-in doors closed, Saika grounded her teeth together, muttering, "Damn...that girl...! What the hell does she have that I don't?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Orihime and Rukia

**Chapter 4: Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki**

"Hey, Kurosaki! We're back!!" Uryu shouted, with Ashley behind him, as they both entered the Kurosaki Residence. His home was just as it had been before they left, and it was as quiet as ever. Ashley then crossed over toward the staircase, gripping her hand on the railing. "Hm, maybe he's up in his room." Ashley guessed, pointing her index finger at the door toward Ichigo's room from up the stairs. "Yeah, you're right--huh?"

Ashley looked up at Uryu's skeptical face, wondering why he looked so confused. Curious, Ashley followed Uryu's gazed toward the door to Ichigo's room, which was now open...and seeing Orihime Inoue stepping out from his room, and skipping toward the stairs. But Orihime stopped in her tracks when she saw Ashley and Uryu. "Ishida-kun...? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Orihime," Uryu chuckled softly, as Orihime then looked over at Ashley, quizically. Ashley smiled shyly up at Orihime, while giving her a small wave, "Um, hey. It's n-nice to meet you." Uryu looked up at Orihime then at Ashley, "Oh, yes. Orihime, this Ashley. Ashley, you already know Orihime, right?"

"Oi! There you two are!!" Ichigo shouted, as he walked out of his room, with Chad and Rukia behind him. "I was wondering when you two were coming back." Ashley chuckled softly as she looked up at Ichigo, and Rukia and Chad who looked down at Ashley with bewilderment. "Kurosaki-kun, do you know her?" Orihime asked, turning her attention to Ichigo. "Uh, yeah. Sort of." Ichigo answered, scratching his dandilion-colored head. "But I think it would be better if we talk about this inside my room."

* * *

In Ichigo's room, everyone began to get settled in, Ashley sat in the desk chair Ichigo offered her, Rukia and Orihime sat on his bed, and Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu decided to stand up all of them dispersed around the room: Ichigo leaned against the wall beside his desk, Chad was standing against the closet door, and Uryu was standing a few inches behind Ashley. "So, what's going on, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, breaking the limitless silence. Ichigo huffed out a sigh, scratching his orange head, as he looked over at Ashley. "You've been telling this story so many times since you arrived. Mind if I tell them?" Ashley smiled up at Ichigo, relieved she would not be able to retell it. "Be my guest."

Ichigo retold the story about Ashley's current situation just as she wanted, getting everything _mostly_ right. Ichigo did leave out a few things here and there, but they weren't really that important, so Ashley didn't say anything about it. During Ichigo's explanation, whenever he did forget something, Uryu would always whisper to Ashley, 'He forgot about so and so,' or 'He forgot something again.' Everytime that he did this, Ashley would nod along and let out a soft chuckle. Luckily Ichigo didn't notice.

"And that's about it, I think," Ichigo said, as he turned toward Ashley and Uryu, who was beside her, his hand resting on the tip of the chair Ashley was sitting in. "Is that right?" Before she answered, Ashley thought it over if she should tell Ichigo that he left out a few small things. But it was then she decided not to, just in case he would get upset about it. "Oh, yes. That was perfect, Ichigo."

"So, you're really from a different world?" Orihime asked, as Uryu stifled a laugh; Ashley looked up at Uryu--holding back a chuckle--then she turned back to Orihime. "Yeah, I am. I know it might seem kind of weird, but it's true." But Orihime smiled sweetly then, as if it was something normal to her. "Don't worry, Ashley-chan! Thinking about it gets me all excited--a different world, similar to this one! It's so exciting to even think about it!!"

"Do you think Aizen is behind this?" Rukia wondered, turning her attention to Ichigo. "That's what I thought at first, too," Ichigo explained. "But, what would he need Ashley for? He has the Hogoku, the arrancar, and the Espadas. He has all he needs to start an all-out war with us."

"Uh, I think Ichigo's just repeating what I said," Ashley whispered to Uryu, who nodded in agreement to her statement. "Seems like it to me, as well." Uryu said, as Ichigo turned his attention to Ashley. "Uh, right? That's what you told me and Uryu, didn't you?" Ashley stared up at Ichigo in bewilderment for a second or two, wondering if he heard what she just said to Uryu. "Um," Ashley muttered. "Yeah, that's right."

"In any case," Rukia sighed, standing up from where she was, and walking over to Ashley, arms crossed. "This world isn't like yours, I hope you know. You can't just go walking around willy nilly whenever you want to. You can see hollows, and that means hollows can see you too. You won't be able to do anything but run if you confront one or more of them. You need to stay somewhere in safety until you return home."

"Yeah, you're right, Rukia," Ashley nodded in agreement to Rukia's statement, as she looked over at Ichigo. She hoped that Ichigo wouldn't mind her staying with him for a while. "Um, Ichigo? You don't mind if I stay with you, right?" She wanted more than anything to ask Uryu, but she thought it wouldn't be right to ask him straight out. "Um, well," Ichigo paused, thinking of a good and nice way to let her down easily. "Sorry, Ashley. I don't think you can. It's so chaotic with my dad and sisters, and it's been even more chaotic since Rukia moved into my sisters' room. Even if you could, there's no way I'd let you sleep on the couch or floor, and you might get clausterphobic if you sleep in the closet. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, Ichigo." Ashley chuckled softly, feeling a sense of relief that she would not be able to stay. "I understand, don't worry. But...Orihime?" Ashley looked over at Orihime, as Orihime gave her such a sad, sympathetic look with her big brown eyes. "I'm really, really, sorry Ashley. I wish you could stay with me, but my apartment's too small for anyone else to live in. It's bad enough that Toshiro and Rangiku are living there. I'm really sorry, Ashley."

Again, another sense of relief relished over her, knowing that she would not be able to stay with Orihime, either. "It's okay, Orihime. I understand, don't worry...um, Chad?" Ashley turned to Chad, hoping for another turn down, as she saw Chad's face fall. "Oh...uh, sorry to say this, but my house is a wreck. I don't anyone can live there, and I don't have an extra bed for you to sleep in. Sorry." Once more, relief swept over her so quickly, like a passing hurricane. There was one choice left. The choice that Ashley wanted to start with in the beginning. Trying to hide her excitement of actually living with Uryu in his house, Ashley turned around and looked up at Uryu, whom looked down at her. "Um, Uryu? You're my last choice...do you have room for one more?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got plenty of room." Uryu said with a sweet smile; in her mind, Ashley couldn't help but squeal for joy. "But, the guest room still needs some decorating. I've never used it; no one has, I don't think. But, I'm sure you can handle that on your own, right?" Ashley couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of excitement, "Yeah, no problem! Thanks, Uryu!!"

"Alright!!" Orihime squealed, as she jumped up from the bed, and skipped her way toward Ashley. "Now that that's settled, come on, Ashley-chan!! Me and Rukia will show you around town!! Go sight seeing, go eat, go to the mall, anything you want!!" Ashley looked up at Orihime's cheerful and happy exterior, as she started to feel a bit disappointed. Truth be told, she wanted to immediately head over to Uryu's house with him and start decorating her room. Unfortuneately, she could not think of a way to let her down easily. But, she had to try at least. "Oh, um, thank you very much for the offer, Orihime, but I was hoping to get over to Uryu's house and start remodeling my new room. I'm really, really sorry, I am, I hope you can understand. Maybe we can go next week?"

"Sure, no problem!!" Orihime giggled, excitedly. Ashley wondered if there was anything in this world that could ever disappoint Orihime. Right now, Ashley could not think of anything that would. "You've had a very long day today, haven't you? You should just rest up for the day. And enjoy the time you have here!" Ashley smiled by Orihime's true statement, glad that she understood, and whispered a silent 'Thank God' to herself. "Thank you so much for understanding, Orihime."

"I think you should go with them," Uryu suggested, as Ashley's face fell in disappointment when she looked up at him. She wanted to so much go and see her new room for which she will be staying in a for a long while. "You should go out: meet new places, new people, new everything that you can never find in your world. After all, you never know when you'll be going back to your world: it could be today, or tomarrow, or even in the next five seconds. Go on. Have fun here with that time you have here." Ashley wanted to say something to change his mind, but she had to admit it: Uryu was right, as he always was. "I guess you're right," Ashley sighed in defeat. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go out and see the city for what it is."

"Alrrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt!!!!!!" Orihime squealed harmonically, while she took a quick grab of Ashley's wrist; Ashley was beginning to wonder if this was _really _a good idea. "Come on, Ashley! I think I'm gonna make you some of my favorite chocolate-covered bean dip!" Before she was completely out of the room, Ashley grabbed the edge of the door way with her only free hand; she found that Orihime was incredibly strong. "If I'm not back by dawn, it's because Orihime killed me with her poison she calls food!!"

"Let's go!! No time to waste!!" Orihime giggled excitedly, as she pulled Ashley completely away from the door. Rukia slowly walked behind Orihime and Ashley, glad it wasn't her this time. In Ichigo's room, Ichigo, Uryu, and Sado all fell into silence after the girls left. "Well," Ichigo said, breaking the long silence. "All I can say is good luck to her." Chad nodded to Ichigo's statement, and Uryu smiled half-heartedly as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "What's the smile for, Uryu?" Ichigo asked, as he just then noticed a small smile plastered on Uryu's face. Uryu flinched back from Ichigo's question, surprised and shocked that he noticed. But Uryu was able to remain his calm self as usual, "Um, no. It's nothing...nothing at all."

* * *

Dusk was approaching quickly on the three girls, as they were just seating themselves at a local restaurant right after they finished their busy day shopping. First, the girls headed over to the mall, which Ashley loved, since she is such a shopaholic--well, when it comes to CDs and gothic stuff she is. Ashley picked out a few CDs from her favorite Jrock artists and Rukia bought a medium sized stuffed bunny animal, when they headed over to the toy store. And Orihime bought a few food items from the grocery store next door, promising Ashley to make her some of her _delicious _chocolate bean dip.

"Hello, my name's Yuuki and I'll be serving you for tonight," A young woman, around the age of twenty, blond hair up in a high ponytail, came up with a small tablet in hand and a pen in the other. "What drinks will you girls have?" Ashley looked through the list of beverages on the menu quickly, immediately knowing what she'll have, "Um, I'll have a Dr. Pepper, please."

"Oh, that sounds nice! I'll have one too, please!" Orihime squeal delightedly, as she placed her menu down on the wooden table. Rukia skimmed through the list of drinks as well, as she put it down on the table after a minute passed, "Um, I'll just have a glass of water." The waitress nodded her head along with the orders she recieved, writing each down on her tablet. "Two Dr. Peppers and a glass of water. Got it. I'll be back with that and to take your meal orders." Once the waitress was out of sight, the three girls went into conversation as they did. "Ashley, I've noticed something," Rukia began as she looked ahead of her: Rukia and Orihime sat beside each other, as Ashley sat in the cushioned bench infront of them. "Ishida-san...he seems to have taken a liking to you--I mean, I'm not saying your a bad person or anything, it's just...it's really not like him to be so close to someone so fast. It makes me wonder, that's all." Orihime nodded along with Rukia's statement, as she looked over at Ashley. "Kuchiki-san's right. It's seriously not like Ishida-kun to act this way. I mean, well, the only person he's ever been this close to was..."

"Yes, I know." Ashley said, before Orihime could continue. "The past bount, Yoshino Soma, right? Yes, I know it all. He was so much in love with her, and then..." Ashley clenched her fists tightly on her knees, under the table, as the waitress came back putting the three drinks beside them. "There are your drinks!" She said, perkily. "Now, what are we having to eat?" All three girls were silent for a moment or two then, but Orihime spoke up. "Um, I'll have the fried teriyaki with the french fries, please." Rukia once more looked through the menu, as she declared, "I'll just have a small salad."

"Okay," The waitress said as she wrote down Orihime and Rukia's orders. She then turned to her head over to Ashley, who has not decided her order yet. "And you, ma'am? What are you going to have?" Ashley did not answer her, but she stood up from where she sat, her hands clenched into fists. "Um, I'm not really feeling that hungry now. I think I'll just go ahead to Uryu's. Thanks so much, Orihime, Rukia. Today was a blast." Without letting Orihime or Rukia speak, Ashley sprinted out of the restaurant, ignoring all the quizical expressions everyone gave her. But on her way out, Ashley heard Orihime shout, "Wait, Ashley! You don't even know the way to his house!"

Orihime was right, Ashley knew. Ashley had not one clear idea where Uryu lived, only which district he lived in; but even if she found that district, she still knows not what his house looks like. Walking down the lonely, cold, and dark streets of Karakura-cho, it felt like hours to Ashley as small constellations twinkled up in the night sky. "This is no use," Ashley sighed, as she leaned against a nearby wall; she couldn't help but shiver from it's cold temperature. "I might as well just sleep here tonight; there's no way I'll be able to find his house." Ashley then slid down on the concrete ground, pulling herself closer into her small, black, hoodie.

"You know I said you could stay at my house, right?" Uryu said jokingly beside Ashley, as she looked up at him with confusion and wonder. Ashley wanted to ask him how he found her, but she already knew that he found her by her spiritual pressure. Before Ashley could think of anything else to say, Uryu slid down the concrete ground with her, sitting beside her. "It's past dusk, you know," Uryu said, as he stared up at the starry night sky. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Orihime's _poison _killed you." Ashley was about to stifle a laugh from that, but suddenly felt herself letting out a small giggle. "Oh, no. Luckily, I was able to dodge that bullet. I was just...tired and wanted to go back as soon as possible, you might say."

"I see. I won't press anymore on you with this subject, then." Uryu said, dole-like, as Ashley looked up at him to see what he was feeling. It was hard to see his facial expression, since he had his head dangled down, and his silky black bangs covered his face like a curtain. "Uryu...?" Ashley called to him, in the most softest and sweetest tone she could make. "Is...something wrong?" Uryu lifted his head back up, from Ashley's sudden worryment over him, as he looked down at Ashley with troublesome blue eyes. "Um," Uryu paused for a moment, thinking over if he should or should not tell Ashley what he was going to say. But Uryu knew it was about more about her than she could even knew. Uryu knew she deserved to know. "Well, Ryuken called again." Ashley was silent after Uryu announced that, as a sudden sense of fear flowed through her. Ashley did _not _want to ever go back to that place, that hospital. All for the reason that Uryu's father did not believe her story and that he said that Ashley's world and everyone in it doesn't exist. "I...don't want to go back there." Ashley stated outloud, which was meant to stay in her thoughts; she said that outloud without her realizing it.

"I know you don't," Uryu said softly as Ashley snapped her head up at Uryu, wondering if he could read her thoughts. But she then cupped her hand over her mouth, finally realizing that she said a thought outloud; she cursed herself for doing so. "But, don't worry. I won't be taking you back there unless you want to go." Uryu said, as he stared back up at the night sky once again. "But, what if he comes by the house?" Ashley asked, staring up at Uryu; he was glowing brilliantly from the moonlight that reflected off of him. Ashley thought that he looked so handsome and godlike, that she was wondering if he was really human. Uryu smiled playfully then, as he turned his attention back to Ashley. "Ever heard of Hide and Seek?" Ashley could not help but let out a chuckle from Uryu's hilarious statement, as she jokingly said, "Oh, yeah. I think I've heard of that somewhere." Uryu smiled smally from that, as he looked up at the sky again, letting out a soft gasp. "Oh, the moon's already out? It must be getting late, then. We should head back now." Uryu started to stand back up on his feet as he said this, wiping his white fastener shirt of dirt and wrinkles. Ashley stood up as well, but as she did, she started to have a strange feeling inside of her. She felt something push down on her, but it was a weak push. Ashley looked around her, seeing not one soul in sight; Uryu watched her, closely. "Is something wrong, Ashley?"

"I think a Hollow's nearby," Ashley announced, as Uryu shifted his blue eyes at her. "A Hollow? Really? Are you sure?" Ashley nodded to every kind of question Uryu gave her, as she started to walk down the dark alley way that was just beside where she once sat. "Ashley, wait!!" Uryu shouted, as he stepped up beside her, before she could walk any further. "This is dangerous, you know." Ashley did not answer Uryu, although, as she looked ahead of what was infront of her. Uryu followed Ashley's gaze, as both he and her saw a hollow at the end of the alley, glared at them with piercing, evil, yellow eyes. It was crouching on the ground, probably getting ready to attack Uryu and Ashley. "Souls....give me..." The Hollow growled under it's breath, as it's yellow-ish eyes shut into slits in the delight of munching on both of Uryu and Ashley's souls. "Stand back, Ashley." Uryu demanded to Ashley, as he stepped infront of her. "Whatever power you do posess, you cannot control it, since it is not awakened yet." As he was saying this, Uryu started to roll up the cup of his right sleeve above his wrist, letting his Quincy cross dangle down on his wrist. "It's been a while since I've used my _actual_ powers." Uryu held out his right arm then, as Ashley waited impatiently to see Uryu's amazing new bow and powers be released. Uryu's bow formed from the cross quickly, it's magnificent light shining on everything around it. It was amazing, so beautiful, so illuminating, that Ashley could not look away from it, even if she tried to. "_**S...SOOOOUUUULLLLLLSSSSS!!!!**_" The Hollow screeched loudly, as he ran his way forward toward Uryu and Ashley. But before he could get in any close range, Uryu quickly formed an arrow and the Hollow dispersed in thin air in a matter of seconds. Ashley couldn't help but let out a sigh of amazement.

"Uryu, that was amazing! Absolutely, positively _amazing_!!" Ashley shouted gleefully, while clapping her hands in excitement. Uryu's bow then disappeared, as darkness once again welcomed them. "We should go, now. You need your rest, after all." Uryu said, as he turned the opposite way and started to walk out of the alley. "Um, sure. I'm right behind you." Ashley said, walking a few inches behind Uryu, wondering what Uryu was thinking about at this moment.

* * *

"Make yourself at home," Uryu told Ashley as she and him stepped inside the two story house. Uryu closed the door behind him, and he walked beside Ashley--who was in awe of Uryu's house. "It's pretty late now, so I'll tell you where everything is in the morning. I'll lead you up to your room for now." Uryu said, as he began to walk toward the staircase, with his hand on the wooden-made rail. Ashley nodded once at Uryu, as she followed him up the stairs.

Uryu led Ashley down a short hallway, just stopping at the first door. "This will be your room," Uryu explained, as he pointed over at the door across from that one. "That's my room over there. If you need something, then just call for me." Uryu started to turn the door knob, as the door opened slowly, with a few creaking sounds here and there. "While you were out with Orihime and Rukia, I came back here and fixed up the room for you." Uryu explained, as Ashley slowly walked in the room, step by step. Ashley was awestrucken by how big and neat she thought the room was. The was of a pure whte, the floors made of wood, a neat computer desk empty like the walls, and the other tables. It was empty, yes, but Ashley loved this room like it was her own room back in her world. She began to wonder if her room was still the same as before she left. "Wow, this is awesome." Ashley could not think of anything that could describe the room and the moment.

"You really like it?" Uryu asked, as Ashley turned to face him; her face glowed in excitement. "Of course I do! It's so cool, and big!!" Ashley, literally, jumped up and down with adrenaline. "Glad to hear it," Uryu laughed by Ashley's reaction. "You should go to bed now. It's been such a long day for you. Rest up, and you can decorate this room with whatever you like tomarrow, okay?"

"Yes! Good night, Uryu!" Ashley said, perkily, as she walked toward the bed, and sat at the edge of it."Good night, sleep tight, Ashley." Uryu gave Ashley one more smile before he closed the door. After he left, Ashley layed her head against the soft pillow, and she instantly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: New World, New School

**Chapter 5: New World, New School**

"Ah..." Ashley muttered under her breath, as she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight. She slowly rose up from the bed she was laying in, wondering where she was for a minute or two. But she just then realized that all of yesterday's wonderful events were not a dream as she thought it was; it was all real. She was in a world, all too different from her own, when she was attacked by a Hollow in her world. How and why she ended up there, she knows not. "I guess I _really _am here..." Ashley whispered to herself, as if realizing it on her own. And the room she was in: a room for which she will be staying in for a long while, she hoped. She was living in Uryu Ishida's house, in one of his rooms, living where he is. Ashley thought that this would only happen in her dreams.

After she brushed her hair and teeth, took a quick shower, and redressed in what she wore yesterday (since she has no other clothes with her), Ashley quickly dashed downstairs, eager to eat her first breakfast in this world with Uryu. But before she went downstairs, she checked in Uryu's room to greet him and he was no where to be seen in his room. So she headed downstairs, knowing he may be in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Not even questioning it, she shouted gleefully, "Good Morning, Uryuuuuu!!!!!" Unfortuneately, silence had greeted her back and Uryu was not there.

"Uryu...?" Ashley blinked, looking all around the kitchen, only finding cook books, torn out pages of recipes on the counter, knifes, meat grinders, and other food ingredients. She looked around the house as well, and could not find him anywhere; she even checked the bathroom. "Where could he be, I wonder?" Ashley said to herself, as she walked her way around the couch in the living room; she fell all the way down on the couch, lazily. "If he needed to go somewhere, he could have at least leave a note for me." Ashley sighed then, as she flopped her feet upon the coffee table that was infront of her. Whenever she did, the table shook for a second, and a small piece of white paper fell off of the table and floated down on the ground. "What's this?" Ashley wondered, as she picked up the unknown piece of paper from the floor. It was blank on the front of it, but when she turned it on the other side, she saw a short note written neatly on it--Ashley imediately recognized it as Uryu's handwriting. Anxiously, she read:

_Ashley,_

_I apologize if I am not here when you wake up. But, I am too impatient to wait to train my new powers any longer. Again, I apologize and hope that you can forgive me for leaving you alone. But, do not worry. I promise you that I will be back before dusk. If I am not back until then, then I probably had confronted a Hollow or more, or something might have...happened. But, you must not worry. I'm sure you can do well without me, anyway. Oh, and don't worry about dinner. I'll drop by the grocery store on my way back and pick up something. Remember: don't worry about me if I'm late._

_Love,_

_Uryu_

If something happens to him, then don't worry? Ashley knew he said not to worry, but how can she help it? Just thinking about something strong enough to take down Uryu...it aches her heart so, that it feels like that she'll have a heart attack at any given second. She could not, and will not live on without Uryu. "That dummy," Ashley muttered, as she stared down at the note with unblinking eyes. "You must've lost your mind if you think that I can live without you."

* * *

Hours went by, from morning to night, and there was _still _no sign of Uryu. Ashley spent all day, abiding to Uryu's favor, by not worrying over what he was doing; but, unfortuneately, she failed miserably. All day, she listened to music, wrote lyrics/poems, searched the net on an old laptop she found, read manga and other novels, and even cooked herself a few bowls of ramen that she found lying around; anything she could do to not think or worry about Uryu. But, no matter what she did, she could not stop thinking about him. Even if she did forget about him for a moment, she always found herself thinking of him again.

And now, she was sitting in the Dining Room, getting ready to eat her fifth bowl of ramen. It was at least past ten already, and Ashley was eating her ramen and reading a book she found in Uryu's room that she just _happened _to find in there. And finally, after such a long eternity of boredness and loneliness, Ashley heard the front door creak open; a sure sign that Uryu was home at last. "It's about time!" Ashley said to herself, as she skipped excitedly toward the front door, where she would, hopefully, meet Uryu there; she has not seen him since yesterday, after all, so why wouldn't she be excited to see him now?

"Uryu!" Ashley chimed as she saw Uryu walk in the house, in all of his glory, carrying a few grocery bags in both of his hands. Uryu smiled a heart-breaking smile over Ashley's way, which made Ashley want to faint from where she stood. "Hey, there." Uryu greeted kindly, as Ashley offered her kindness and took a few bags away from him and placed them on the kitchen counter; Uryu did the same. "Sorry about leaving you before. So, how was your day today?" Ashley thought it over for a minute or so, wondering if she should tell the truth: Her first day in his house was as horrible as it gets, for all she did was worry and worry over if Uryu was okay or not. That, and she even thought of slapping Uryu for making her worry so much for nothing. But, really, what good would that do? It would just make her more of a burden toward Uryu. Ashley smiled then, snapping out of her thoughts. "It was good! Very good, thanks!" Uryu laughed by Ashley's sudden enthusiasm, as both of them began emptying out the plastic grocery bags. "I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid that you'd panic when you found out that I wasn't here." A smile began to creep up on Ashley's face, feeling a bit relaxed from Uryu's sudden worryment over her. But Ashley started to remember Rukia's words that she told her from last night at the restaurant, _"Ishida-san...he seems to have taken a liking to you...it's really not like him to be so close to someone so fast."_

So fast, she had commented. Ashley knew that everything Rukia said to her was true; too true. But, why has he been acting this way toward her? So kind, so gentle, so sweet, ever since she arrived in his world? Ashley knew she should not ask him straight out on why he was doing this, but she couldn't help but wonder why. Never had he _ever _acted so kind and sweet to anyone he didn't know, or even to someone he's known for a while. But, Ashley could only think of one person he's ever showed such kindness to...

"Um, Ashley?" Uryu called out to Ashley, looking down at her with confusion, as Ashley imediately snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality; she looked up at Uryu in bewilderment. "I asked you if you were hungry, but you kind of...zoned out on me there. Is something wrong? What's on your mind?" Ashley opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but soon closed it shut, letting out a sigh as she did. "Um, no, no. I'm fine, really. And no, I'm not hungry at all. I just had a few bowls of ramen before you came." Ashley turned her head over the table she was just eating at, staring at the untouched bowl of ramen and chopsticks, and the closed book beside that, that Ashley _borrowed _from Uryu's room; Ashley cursed at herself from seeing that. What will Uryu say or do when he knows that Ashley went snooping in his room without permission?

Shockingly to Ashley, Uryu laughed that harmonical laugh that she loved so much. "Ah, yes. I see that you've had yourself a little snack while I was gone, right?" Uryu's tone in his voice sounded so amusing to Ashley. Ashley watched Uryu closely, as he went over to the table, and picked up the book by the spine. "And entertainment as well, I presume?" Uryu did not seem mad at Ashley for intruding in his personal belongings, which made Ashley wonder about that. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry about taking your stuff without asking you first, but I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Uryu said to Ashley reassuringly, whenever she gave him a skeptical look. "You're a curious person, I can see that. It's just a book, after all. Nothing too rash. It's fine." Ashley wanted to apologize to Uryu once more, and probably beg for his forgiveness, but from seeing Uryu's half smile, she could already see that she was already forgiven before she even knew it.

"It's getting late now," Uryu said, looking over at the wooden grandfather clock in the far corner; the pendelum in the glass door swang rhythemically with the time. "I think the both of us should go to bed now." Even though she was exhausted, Ashley was disappointed by this, just wishing to stay up with Uryu alittle more longer, just to talk about meaningless things. But she smiled in the end, knowing too well that Uryu was way more exhausted than she was. "Yeah, you're right."

"Wait a minute," Uryu called out so suddenly, before Ashley could take a step on the first step of the staircase; she looked over at Uryu, quizically. "You were wearing that yesterday, right?" Uryu determined, as Ashley slowly nodded in agreement, wondering what he was going on to. "Um, yeah. I didn't bring anything with me, you know. If I knew that I was going to come to this world, then I would have packed up some clothes." Ashley explained, while she looked down at what she was wearing: her favorite black hoodie that she _never_ leaves behind, a plain dark purple shirt, a pair of blue jeans ripped at the hems, and a pair of black socks; her pair of black converses were stuffed inside the closet, in the room which she will be staying in for a while. "Yeah, you're right," Uryu began in such a thoughtful way, that it made Ashley wonder what he was thinking so hard about. "You don't mind if I...make you a few pairs of clothes, do you?"

"Huh? Really? Are you serious?" Ashley asked a multiple of questions at him, wondering if he really was serious or not; that, and she was feeling unsure about this idea. Sure, she thought it would a marvelous idea for him to design and make her some clothes for her to wear; she did not know how long she will be staying in his world, so it wouldn't hurt. But, to Ashley, Uryu has a sort of...preppy-ish personality when it comes to designing clothes: pink, white, blue, other bright colors, lace, flowers, preppy stuff that Ashley was not accustomed to. Ashley wanted to ask him not to make anything of his taste for her, but how will she, without hurting him in any way? But she had to at least try to, right? "Um, well, that's very awesome of you, Uryu, but...um..."

"It's okay. I'll have a week's supply of clothes for you by tomarrow, don't worry." Uryu reassured Ashley, but it just made her feel worse; from Uryu's glowing face, Ashley could tell that he _wanted _to do this, not that he has to. This was a can't-say-no-to sort of situation she was in. But Ashley knew that he wanted to do this since it was his general hobby to sew. Ashley didn't think it was stupid or anything, she actually thought it amazing and extremely cool that he could sew so well; she could not think of one guy in her world that could sew like Uryu can. Just thinking of Uryu making clothes _only _for her, it made her smile by such a thought. "Yeah. That's cool, Uryu. Do what you want."

"Oh, great!" Uryu said with relief in his voice, as if he knew that she was going to decline his idea. Ashley started to wonder if this was okay or not, since her's and Uryu's taste in fashion were as opposite as book ends. "But, um..." Ashley began, deciding it was the right time to tell Uryu, rather it hurts his feelings or not. "Our sense of fashion is totally different, I hope you know. And I, um...don't usually wear skirts or dresses, usually only on special occasions, and whenever I have to. And my favorite colors are: blue, black, purple, white, and um...green, I think. I think that's all the exceptions I have for this. Is that okay?"

Ashley dunked her head down, her face flushing a deep red, fearing she may have _actually _hurt his feelings somehow. But, to her surprise, Uryu let out a soft chuckle; Ashley looked up at him, quizically. "That's okay," Uryu smiled, kindly. "We all have differences; it just makes us all human." Just that one statement, just his voice being heard, just the way his eyes sparkled as he looked down at her, made Ashley's heart flutter inside of her. Ashley wished she knew why she felt this way, but she could not comprehend it at all.

"Um, Ashley?" Uryu called to her, as Ashley looked up at Uryu with bewilderment; she was still trying to figure out why she felt what she was feeling. "Are you...feeling alright?" Ashley thought it over for a minute, wondering if she really _was _alright: her stomach was turning, her heart was pounding fast, and she suddenly felt warm. What could it be? But despite that, Ashley said, "Oh, no. It's alright, Uryu. I feel fine, really." Uryu had asked her a couple twenty times and up if she was really okay, if she really felt fine, and Ashley did it all in her trying to convince Uryu that she was alright. Uryu decided to call it quits on his dispute to make Ashley admit what was really wrong, as he sighed in defeat. "Okay. If you say nothing's wrong, then I guess nothing's wrong. I won't push you any further on this."

"Thank you, Uryu." Ashley smiled, relieved, that Uryu didn't continue his constant questions on her health. Uryu nodded and smiled half-heartedly by Ashley's gratitude, as he started to walk up the stairs; he stopped on the third step, looking over at Ashley, from his shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I'm sorry to say, but I won't be here tomarrow when you wake up, unfortuneately. I'll be at school the whole day, and I won't be back until at least six. I'm going to bed early, so I'll have to work on your clothes another time. I'm really, really sorry, Ashley." Ashley was disappointed by this, feeling sad that, again, she will not be able to see Uryu when she wakes up. She could try and get up early, but no matter how early she goes to bed, she always seems to get up late in the afternoon. "Oh, well," Ashley sighed, trying her best to find a way to become her perky self again. "It's alright, Uryu. You need to go to school after all; everyone does-"

"Including you." Uryu stated, before Ashley could finish what she was saying. Quickly, Ashley forgot everything that she had said, as she looked up at Uryu with confusion in her eyes. "Um, what?" Uryu let out a soft chuckle from Ashley's skepticalism; he returned to his previous spot from before, infront of Ashley. "I mean," Uryu blocked a cough on the back of his hand, trying to control his laughter from Ashley's confusion. "I mean for you to start school here, in Karakura. You don't know how long you're going to be here, right? Just because you're in a whole different world, doesn't mean you shouldn't be acedemically successful and thoughtful. Am I right?"

Silence followed by after Uryu finished, as Ashley was still looking up at Uryu with a blank face. Uryu sighed in agitation, wondering if she had spaced out on him or something. It couldn't be that hard to understand, could it? Nah. Uryu knew that even Ichigo would understand it, fully. (And that's saying alot there.) But finally, at long last, Ashley blinked a few times but still looked up at Uryu with more confusion. "Oh, um, sorry, Uryu. Did you say something?" Uryu couldn't help but stare down at Ashley in shock. She really _did _space out on him. (But that shouldn't be a surprise, since she spaces out on everyone.) "Oh, boy," Uryu sighed desperately, slapping his hand over his forehead in frustration. Uryu mumbled under his breath, "She really wasn't listening to me?"

"Huh?" Ashley looked at Uryu's frustrated figure closely, wondering what he had said to her in the past minutes when she wasn't listening. "I was saying," Uryu grumbled annoyingly as he lifted his head back up toward Ashley. "That I think it would be a good idea for you to enroll in my school, here. In Karakura. Since you're here, anyways." For a short second, Ashley thought it wouldn't be a great idea, since it's a Japanese school and she's fully American. She would not understand anything that's going on. But then, she saw the good side of this: she would be able to spend more time with Uryu. She never thought of anyone else to hang out with. Not Ichigo, or Orihime, or Rukia or anyone else. All she wanted was to be around Uryu, for some reason. Even back in her world, that was one of the many, many dreams she had of him. (Even though she knew he was an anime character and nothing else, before this.) She snapped out her thoughts quickly then, fearing Uryu may be angry again, "Oh, that sounds like an awesome idea, Uryu! I'd love to! When can I go?"

"How does tomarrow sound?" Uryu asked her, knowing full well what the _effect _will be on her. "Tomarrow? Really? Cool with me!" Ashley shouted, with a large amount of enthusiasm. But, there was a problem about it that suddenly ocurred to her, "But, will you be able to get everything ready by that time? My uniform? My bag? My books? My schedule? My classes? M-"

"Hey, hey, don't sweat it." Uryu laughed harmonically by Ashley's sudden panic attack; he could actually see a few sweat drops form on her forehead. "I'll have everything ready for you by tomarrow, I promise. I'll call the school first thing when I get up, and tell them to enroll you, I'll even pursuade them to make you have the same homeroom as me, if you want." In her mind, Ashley was jumping for joy and excitement by just thinking of being in the same class as Uryu Ishida. And the thought of sitting next to him made her want to faint. "And don't worry about your uniform. I'll make you one before I go to bed. And your bag. Don't worry about that, either. I have an extra one that you can have. Me and you will be ready for school, and we can even walk together, if you want."

"O-Oh..." Ashley mumbled very low under her breath, that she only felt her breathing out, let alone speaking. The thought of herself and Uryu walking together, alone, beside each other...so close that their arms are touching. It took Ashley's heart on a heavy adrenaline ride, like it always did when she thought of Uryu. But, in the end, she smiled, "Yeah, okay. I can't wait then!" Uryu felt a hint of pleasure deep inside of him, glad that he once again made Ashley feel happy and at peace with herself; he found himself enjoyed to make her happy. No one knew why, not even Uryu himself. "Well, now that that's settled, I think you should go to bed now and get a good night's rest."

"Yes, yes!!" Ashley squealed excitedly, as she skipped happily up to her room and closed the door shut. In seconds Uryu saw, from under the door, that the lights were turned off and Ashley was already asleep. Uryu couldn't help but smile by that, and Ashley's sudden enthusiasm to go to school. Uryu couldn't help but laugh at the thought. _You'd think that she was a little toddler jumping up for joy for her first day of first grade. But, it IS her first time in a foreign school, so I don't blame her. She should be happy while she's here. I think it's good that she is, no one knows when she'll have to go and leave. _Uryu thought it over, as his face suddenly fell in a sort of depression-like state. Uryu sighed sadly, "Yeah, that's right. She'll have to...leave..."


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day

**Chapter 6: The First Day of School**

"Alright, Ashley! I got your uniform all r-Huh?!" Uryu gasped loudly to find...that Ashley was still in bed, snoring it away! "Ashley, what are you doing still in bed?!" Uryu shouted, as he threw down the newly made school uniform he made for Ashley, and threw it on her sleeping body. She didn't move an inch. "Do you hear me?! Get up and put that uniform on!!" Uryu shouted, pointing an angry index finger at her, but she kept on snoring. The only thing she said was actually in her dreams, "Haha, twenty-four!!" That strange statement made Uryu think, _what the hell is she dreaming about?_ Uryu shook his head rapidly, ridding it away from his thoughts; he knew it wasn't the time to think. "Dammit, Ashley!" Uryu shouted as he pulled, forcefully, on the black hood of Ashley's jacket. Unfortuneately, she had grabbed the railings above her with her hands, before Uryu had a chance to pull. "Get out of bed, _**NOW!!!!**_"

"Five more minutes..." Ashley mumbled; even though she had her eyes closed, she still had a tight grip on the railings. "No 'five more minutes'!!! Get up, get up, get uuupppp!!!!!" Uryu shouted, to the top of his lungs, pulling harder, that the railings may break off at any minute, and the neighbors may be hearing him shout so loudly.

"No....come on...."

"No, **YOU **come on!! Get u--"

"But, mom...."

Instantly, after hearing Ashley mumble that three-lettered word, he let go of her hoodie and dropped down at the edge of the bed. "Oh, Ashley..." Uryu sighed deeply, as he rubbed Ashley's back soothingly. "You miss your mother, don't you? Well, you're not the only one..." Once again, Uryu started to get lost in thought of his own mermories, that he didn't notice Ashley rustling around, as she started to wake up. "...Uryu...?" Ashley mumbled, as she wiped her eyes away from the sleepiness, and slowly started to rise up from the bed. When she had sat up, she saw that Uryu was sitting on the edge of her bed and the uniform was sitting in her lap that she just noticed. "Oh, you got my uniform ready," Ashley stated as she held it up in her hands, studying it closely: It looked just like it did in the show. Ashley thought Uryu did a magnificent job on it. "This looks great, Uryu. You worked hard on it, and I'm very grateful!"

Ashley knew that Uryu would probably laugh or smile or give a small 'thanks' in that sweet, beautiful voice of his, but he was silent this time. "Uryu?" Ashley watched Uryu closely: He had a thoughtful look on his face, his hands were together, fingers laced, on his lap, and he never moved. Ashley decided it was about time to snap him out of his constant, revolving thoughts. Carefully as she could, Ashley placed the uniform behind her, and sneakily crawled behind Uryu. Lucky for her, Uryu never noticed her, since he was still stuck in his thoughts. Ashley leaned her face close beside Uryu's, gently placing her hands just inches away from his shoulders. And when the right moment arrived, Ashley slammed her hands on his shoulders hard, while she screamed, "**OH MY GOD, URYU!!!!!!!!!**"

"Wahhhh!!!!!" Uryu screamed, nearly jumping out of his skin, as he jumped away from the bed, and landed on the floor, on his back. He looked up at Ashley, with fear in his eyes. "What?! What?! What happened?!" Ashley could not help but let out a huge laugh from Uryu's sudden fearful outburst. Uryu watched Ashley closely, as he saw her just busting out laughing; she never showed any sign of fear or worryment. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, " Uryu grumbled to Ashley sarcastically, as he stood up from the floor and rearranged his tie back in place. "I know it is! That's why I did it!!" Ashley continued to laugh, holding her stomach with her hands as if she was in pain; which she probably was, from laughing so much. "You do know that I was using sarcasm, right?" Uryu muttered to himself. "Anyway, come on! School starts in thirty minutes! Put on that uniform now." The uniform, laying silently on Ashley's bed, was still neat and perfectly folded. Ashley grabbed the uniform from behind her, once again studying it all together. "You put that on, and I'll be waiting downstairs for you." Uryu turned on his heel, his back facing Ashley; he spoke nothing to Ashley, his footsteps no more quieter or softer than a mouse scurrying around. But, before he was completely out of her sight, Ashley could not help but watch Uryu, slowly and gracefully, walk out of the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets of his gray school pants.

"Uryu..." Ashley whispered under her breath when she knew Uryu was out of hearing range. Ashley blushed as she thought, _His shoulders seem to be more broader than they used to be. And his muscles...they're so much more buh...buh... _Whenever Ashley realized what she was about to say, and what she was thinking about too, her face flushed a deep, deep, red. "Wha-What am...I...thinking?! I...I shouldn't look at him that way! No way!!"

Seconds, minutes went by as the only sound that could be heard was the tick-tocking of the wall clock in the corner--and if she could hear very well, Ashley could hear Uryu's impacient pounding of his tappings of his foot as he waited for her downstairs. Ashley once again took the cleanly-made school uniform in her hands, scrutinizing all of the perfectly-crafted details. "Well," Ashley sighed, desperately, as she lazily stood up from her bed. "I guess I should put this on now. Don't want _mommy-dearest _to yell at me again."

* * *

"Come on, come on," Uryu mumbled to himself, quietly and impaciently, tapping his left foot uncontrollably from waiting on Ashley; Uryu had a feeling that it was a very bad and unlucky idea to spring up _'you can come to school with me'_ idea, which is turning out to be a total tradegy. Uryu had, for the most time, looked over at the grandfather clock at least every five seconds, caught up on the time which was seven thirty-five. It wasn't a problem, but Uryu likes to arrive at school at a respectiveful time, so he can have his quiet time and read, or sew, or even do some homework problems he forgot to do. Surprised by himself, Uryu actually thought about just going ahead and leaving Ashley here, but Uryu was not like that. Even if they were ten hours late, he'd do what he can to wait on her. "I must be pacient," He tried to convince himself over and over again.

Then Uryu felt his phone vibrate quietly in his pocket, as he took it out and flipped it open to see the number on the small screen. Uryu couldn't help but let out a scoff of annoyance by that all too familiar number on his screen. He didn't want to talk to _him _of all people, so early in the morning--but, if he didn't answer him now, then surely he would call again and again until Uryu talks to him. A growl surfacing in his throat, Uryu pressed the phone to his ear, as he greeted icily, "_What?_" Ryuken answered, in a stern and cold voice, "Where's the girl; let me speak to her about something." Uryu's anger for his father soon started to bubble up again, but he was able to remain his calm self as he said, "Sorry, can't, Ryuken. Besides she doesn't even live here, so I couldn't even if I wanted to." It was an obvious lie that anyone could see through, even Ryuken. But Uryu had to try what he could to stop Ryuken's attempts to speak to Ashley about something he had no idea of. It was a minute or two before Ryuken spoke again, "...Why do I have this feeling that you're lying to me? The girl is there, isn't she? If so, then let me speak to her. Now."

"No, Ryuken, no. I'm not going to let her speak or see you unless she says so. And she told me she doesn't want to see you, so just _.it._" With that striking statement said and done, Uryu closed his phone shut and stuffed it away in his back pocket. "It's all so stupid..." Uryu mumbled to himself.

"What's so stupid?" Ashley asked, as she stepped toward Uryu, whose back was facing her. "Um," Uryu mumbled under his breath, as he turned around in Ashley's direction. When he looked at Ashley infront of him, he suddenly found himself at a loss for words: Ashley was in the new school uniform Uryu made for her, staring up at his blank face, waiting for him to answer. Uryu coughed softly behind his hand then, shutting away the arkward silence. "Um, i-it's nothing, but Ichigo called to see how you were doing here. I told him you were doing fine."

"Oh," Ashley smiled, oblivious that that was a lie Uryu told her. "Okay, cool. Did you tell him I'm going to the same school as him?" Uryu froze by Ashley's question, trying to think of a quick lie that could sound like truth to her. "Heh," Uryu chuckled, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Um, actually, I forgot to tell him about that since we're kind of in a hurry. Sorry. But, wouldn't it be more fun to surprise Kurosaki and everyone else by just showing up unexpectedly?" Ashley, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the floor, thought it over very hard, as her face showed. She then lifted her face up, flashing a delighted smile at Uryu. "Oh, yeah! That would be great! I can't wait to see everyone's face when I show up at their school so randomly!!" A smirk played on Uryu's lips as he saw Ashley jumping up and down in excitement.

* * *

Uryu and Ashley were walking down the street to the high school now: Uryu was alittle bit ahead of Ashley, as Ashley was just a few inches behind him, looking over her new schedule that Uryu gave her before they left. Just as Uryu said before, she had the same homeroom class as he did, and all the others as well--except for the sewing club class, that is. She had the Art club class instead of that. "So I have...literature first." Ashley mumbled to herself, as Uryu took a quick glimpse at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry, I'll show you the way." Uryu said outloud, which made Ashley look away from the schedule in her hand and up at Uryu. "Huh?" Uryu let out a small chuckle from Ashley's confusion, as she stepped up beside him. "I mean, that I'll show you around to your classes; we almost have the same classes, after all."

"Oh," Right now, Ashley wanted to slap herself for sounding so stupid infront of Uryu, of all people. But Uryu found her stupidity quite amusing, which was a big relief to her. Better humor than annoyance, like he is to Ichigo's stupidity. But it shocked Ashley that she was acting like this; usually she does not act like such an idiot as she is. She usually acts quite calm and collected, and sometimes as a know-it-all. _Dammit! Why do I have to sound like such a retard! And infront of Uryu!! _Ashley thought to herself in her now conflicted mind. _I don't even know why I act like this...and ONLY infront of him! Urgh!!_

"Uhm, Ashley...?" Uryu called out to her, which made Ashley snap out of her recurring thoughts quickly. And when she did, Ashley saw that they had made it to the school, and Uryu was infront of her, holding open the entrance door for her. Uryu now knew that Ashley kept everything in her thoughts only, since he always catches her with a blank look on her face, as if she was thinking of something very deeply. Uryu wished for Ashley to open her inner thoughts to him, for reasons Uryu could not think of. Uryu asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Uhm, oh! No, it's nothing, Uryu! Really!" Ashley shouted up to Uryu, waving her hands in dismay, hoping Uryu would not know or notice that she was lost in her thoughts. Uryu's face fell from that, hoping--just alittle bit--she would tell him what was on her mind, even though he knew there was no chance she would. "Oh...I...see." Uryu could barely let out anything clearly from such hurt and sadness he suddenly felt. Without taking a single glimpse at Ashley, Uryu walked inside the school without a word. Ashley once again felt confused, as she hurriedly dashed to Uryu's side--she looked up at his troubled face, quizically, "Hey, are you okay? Uryu?"

Uryu did not answer her imediately, as they approached the front office's desk. "Um, no. It's nothing. Nothing at all." Ashley could not help but look up at Uryu's saddened face, and feel remorse. "Is it...something I did?" Ashley wanted this question to be in her mind, but decided otherwise, since she wanted to know the answer to it. Uryu's blue eyes widened by that, as he snapped his head down at Ashley; she did not look up at him, but over at the pure white wall, with sadness and guilt in her eyes. "Wha-What are you talking about? Ashley, you think that...that--"

"Oh, good morning!" A woman, in her mid-fourties, came out of the copy room behind the desk, as she held a stack of papers in her arms. She set the papers down on the desk, her rosy red lips forming in a warm smile. "What can I do for you two?" Uryu faced the woman, as he said in a monotone voice, "I called to enroll a new student yesterday, and I just wanted to check to see if you've put her in the system yet." The woman nodded toward him, as she took out a sheet of paper in a drawer from under the desk, "Hm, yes. Freshman Ashley Spencer, right? Put in room...1-3?" Once he heard what he needed to hear, Uryu stepped away, heading his way to the classroom. "Okay, thank you, Hamasaki-sensei. Let's go, Ashley." Ashley, unmoving from her place, stared at Uryu's back--watching him slowly walk away. _Uryu, what did I do? What did I do to make you this way? Did I say something? Or is it something I did? Uryu, I...can't go on like this. I can't go on seeing you so hurt because of me._ "...I'm sorry." Ashley whispered, as a tear flowed past her as she walked in Uryu's direction.

* * *

"We're almost there." Uryu told Ashley, in that same melancholy voice, as they passed by class rooms 1-1 and 1-2; 1-3 was just ahead of them now. Ashley couldn't help but look up at Uryu for the longest time, rather he notice her gleaming stare or not. _Uryu...please...please...don't be so sad. Be happy. And free. I don't know what I did, but...I'm sorry! _Ashley felt hot moisture blur her vision, but she was lucky enough to fight them back away. Now, Ashley and Uryu were infront of the door to their homeroom class 1-3; Uryu put his hand on the handle, ready to slide it open, but then Ashley suddenly but her gentle hand on Uryu's strong one before he could. "Ashley?" Uryu looked down at Ashley questionably, as Ashley looked down at the tile floor sadly. She wanted more than anything for Uryu to be happy again, and for that she must know what it was that made him so sad.

"Uryu...I'm so sorry..." Ashley said, as Uryu became more confused on what she was going on about; Ashley then lifted her head up, tears at the edges of her eyes, "What ever I did to make you like this, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry for causing so much pain, so much agony, so much sadness. If I'm such a horrible person like you think I am, then I can move out and go--"

"No!!" Uryu shouted to Ashley before she could finish, grabbing her shoulders tightly in his fists. "Please, stop, Ashley. You did nothing wrong at all, believe me. Ever since you arrived here, you've been so...so kind to me. I've never met a girl like you, and I am very glad that I met you. I can even say that I'm glad you came here, no matter how selfish it may sound. And who told you that I thought you were a horrible person? You are far from it, Ashley. I know I've known you for a very short time now, but I feel so...attached to you."

Ashley could not believe what she just heard. Uryu was attached to her? He was glad that he met her and that she came here? Did he mean it? But, Ashley knew if Uryu said it was true, then it was true. _Uryu...he...really does care about me. He does. Just knowing that it's truth and that it's real, it makes me feel happy and so at peace in this world._

"You ready to surprise everyone?" Uryu asked Ashley, a playful smile rising on his lips. Just like a quick click, Ashley's excitement came back and her guilt disappeared in a flash. "All right! This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to see the look on their faces!!!" Uryu let out a sudden hardy laugh--one which Ashley has never heard from him, ever. Ashley began to wonder if she did something stupid again. "Wh-What's so funny?" Ashley laughed along with him, even though she didn't know what was so humorous to him. "Your reaction. I always find it so hilarious when you get all excited about small things like this. I think that's what I like best about you. No matter what kind of mood I'm in, you always seem to make me laugh."

"I...I do? I really...do?" Ashley asked him, as if just realizing it; which she probably was. Does she really make Uryu laugh, no matter how he is feeling? If it really is true, Ashley could admit that she was in the Heaven she dreamed of. "Of course you do, silly!" Uryu smiled widely, showing his perfectly white teeth. Ashley looked up at Uryu closely, wondering if this _really _was the Uryu she knew, and grew up knowing. She never, ever did see him smile so big, and so happily. The only time she saw his teeth shine was when he was shouting or something; not smiling so widely. And since when did he call people, "silly"?

"Anyway," Uryu said, wiping away the few tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, as he slid open the door to the classroom. He faced himself infront of Ashley, as he outstretched his arm in the classroom. He smiled kindly, "Ladies first." Ashley laughed by Uryu's sudden, humorous formality toward her; Ashley curtsied at Uryu, while saying in a playful, English accent, "Thank you, kind sir." Both Ashley and Uryu both laughed harmonically together, as they entered the classroom 1-3.

"Yo, Uryu!" Ichigo waved over to Uryu, who was on the other side of the classroom. "Ugh, Kurosaki..." Uryu mumbled under his breath in annoyance. "So early in the morning." Ashley laughed by Uryu's annoyance of Ichigo, which wasn't really a big surprise. "Come on, Uryu!! I wanna see what Ichigo's gonna do, when he sees me!!" Ashley said, jumping up and down, which made Uryu chuckle softly inside. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." Ashley excitedly skipped her way over toward Ichigo, as Uryu silently dragged himself over there. "Good morning, Ichigo!!" Ashley said happily, waving her arm excitedly, even though she was just inches infront of him. "Ashley?! What are you doing here?!!" Ichigo's chocolate-brown eyes went wide, while staring down at her. Ashley giggled hyperily, as Uryu stepped beside her. Uryu glared daggers Ichigo's way, "What does it look like, Kurosaki? It's quite obvious that, as of today, she is attending school here." Ichigo looked down at Ashley, ignoring Uryu's glare, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh, really? Well, that's something." A growl rumbled in Uryu's throat, as he scratched the back of his head. "Really, Kurosaki. What did you think when you saw her here? What, that she was here because she was a human magnet to me, that she couldn't leave me, or something? You should really think things through for once, okay?" When Ichigo gave Uryu an annoyed look on his face, Ashley couldn't help but let out a short giggle from Uryu's statement. Like she did to him, Uryu made Ashley laugh, especially when watching him and Ichigo bicker.

"What's so funny about that?!" Ichigo shouted at Ashley, growling under his breath. Uryu also growled with Ichigo, his blue eyes shifting Ichigo's way. "Do not yell at her like that, Kurosaki! If she thinks your idioticy is humorous, then it's humorous, okay?! So, just leave Ashley be!!" Ashley looked up at Uryu, who was hovering beside her, "Uhm, Uryu? It's alright, he didn't hurt my feelings or anything, if that's what you think." Uryu sighed then, as he placed his hand on Ashley's shoulder, "Don't try to defend him, Ashley. That's Rukia's job there."

"What did you just say?! I'm no--ack!!" Ichigo's arguement was quickly interupted, as Rukia came up to him and kicked him on the back of his leg. She angerily swifted infront of him, arms crossed over her chest. "Ichigo, there's a hollow alert!! We need to go, _**now**_!!!" Rukia quickly grabbed a fistfull of Ichigo's shirt, as she dragged him all the way out of the class heading to destroy the hollow. Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Ashley and Uryu stared out, with unblinking eyes, thinking about what had just happened. "Do you know what just happened?" Uryu finally asked, as they both stood still and frozen. "Your guess is as good as mine." Ashley jokingly chuckled.

"Ashley-chan!! Ashley-chan!!!" Orihime, who had just arrived, skipped joyfully toward Ashley and Uryu. "Orihime!" Ashley smiled kindly, as Orihime stopped in her tracks infront of Ashley. "Good morning, Orihime. How are you?" Orihime giggled cheerily, "I'm fine, thanks! So, you're attending school here now? That's so awesome!! We get to spend more time with each other! Yay!!" Ashley smiled gleefully by Orihime's over-enthusiasm, "Yeah, I know! It's going to be an awesome year here!" As Orihime babbled on and on about how great it was Ashley was at school, Ashley noticed that Uryu had walked away from her and Orihime, over at his desk. He sat down quietly, took a book out of his bag, pushed his glasses up to his nose, and flipped open the book and started to read.

"Um, excuse me for just one moment, Orihime." Ashley said as kindly as she could to Orihime, as she made her way toward Uryu, who was sitting in the second desk in the first row from the right. Uryu, sensing Ashley coming toward him, looked away from his book he was reading, up at Ashley, who just stopped infront of him. Uryu asked, in a kindly tone, "Uhm, yes, Ashley? Is there something you need?" Ashley giggled nervously for reasons Uryu didn't know of, or even Ashley for that matter. "Uhm, well," Ashley muttered under her breath, as she scratched the back of her head. "I was wondering if there was an empty desk around where I could sit?" Uryu hummed to himself, as he turned over, patting the desk surface behind him, " Well, no one sits here; you can sit here if you want." Soon, in a quick flash, Ashley's face brightened and shined like a star. It made her so happy to know that she'll be attending the same school as _the_ Uryu Ishida, but also sitting behind him in homeroom? That made her heart flutter pleasingly inside her, and she felt like she was in one of her dreams again. "O...Oh, really?!! I can?! I really, really can?! Seriously?!!" Uryu laughed by more of Ashley's complete enthusiasm over something so small, "Of course you can."

"Oh, sweet!!" Ashley merrily chimed, as she twirled around in excitement--nearly tripping in the process. She dived herself into the seat behind Uryu, smiling sheepishly, as Uryu stared at her for the longest time. "This is so great, Uryu!! We can talk and chat while we wait for school to start, pass notes to each other when the teacher's not looking, share homework with one another in case one of us forgets to do it, and...and..." As Ashley continued to babble about meaningless things that Uryu wasn't really listening to, Uryu started to gaze at her. He wasn't listening to her at all, not even nodding to her to show her he was listening, but just...gazing. Nothing more. A quirky smile soon edged it's way on Uryu's lips, as he couldn't help but wonder how thoughtful and michevious Ashley looked now.

"Alright, kids! Sit your butts down!!" The homeroom teacher, Ms. Ochi, marched in the classroom, holding a thin folder around her arm. All the students in the room obeyed her, quickly sitting down in their assigned seats. Suddenly, Ashley remembered something that disappointed her, _Oh, man. That's right. There's assigned seats, meaning the teacher will tell me where to sit; this isn't the only empty seat. I just hope that she'll seat me here, and not in the far back, away from Uryu. _

"Okay, looks like we have a new student today, all the way from America." Ms. Ochi explained, as she pulled out a thin piece of paper from her folder. She looked away from the paper then, looking over at her class of students. "Is there a...Ashley...Spencer here?" Ashley was frozen for a minute or two when she heard her name called, but she soon steadily stood up from her seat. She shyly said, "I-I'm here..." Ms. Ochi wiggled her finger over at Ashley, signaling for her to come over, "Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Ashley gulped down hard from hearing that question, for she was as shy as shy gets. She never liked standing up and speaking to big crowds, she always got stage fright, and she would always shake uncontrollably. Uryu then took a quick flick of Ashley's arm, unnoticed by the teacher fortunately, as Ashley looked down at him quizically. Uryu nodded up at her, whispering a, "Go on."

Ashley smiled by Uryu's encouragement, as she slowly walked up, infront of the class. "Um, hello," Ashley said shyly, as she took a quick bow infront of the class. "It's nice to...m-meet you a-all..." Uryu couldn't help but watch, and laugh alittle by Ashley's nervousness and shyness. "Hm, okay," Ms. Ochi mumbled, as she looked over at the classroom, searching for a desk she could sit in, Ashley knew. _The seat behind Uryu, the seat behind Uryu_, Ashley said to herself in her mind over and over again. "Okay," Ms. Ochi pointed over in the back, which disappointed Ashley greatly. "You can have a seat over--"

"Um, Ms. Ochi!!" Uryu called, before she could finish, raising his hand up high. "Is it alright if the new girl sits here, behind me?" Ms. Ochi looked over at Uryu, to see an unoccupated desk behind him. "Hm...no one sits there? Well...alright. I guess it's okay. Your seat's over there, behind Ishida." Ashley nodded to the teacher, as she quickly made her way to her seat. As she walked there, Uryu couldn't help but smile at her, as she sat in her desk behind him. The teacher started to teach to the class then, as she wrote down words written in Japanese which Ashley wasn't paying any attention to. Ashley quickly wrote down on a piece of paper from in her desk, as she folded it four ways; she threw the folded piece of paper over Uryu's left shoulder, landing right infront of him, on the notes he was starting to take.

Uryu unfolded the paper without questioning it, knowing it was from Ashley. It was a note from her; he slowly began to read the note, without the teacher knowing:

_Uryu,_

_Thanks so much for that save you just did! You know, I hate sitting in the back and I was really hoping to sit behind you. I totally owe you one, Ishi! You know, I feel like I'm gonna have a very good time living in this world!_

_Always,_

_Ashley_

Uryu used all he could to fight back his laugh from the hilarity of the note, especially from the "Ishi" comment. Quickly, on the back of the note, he wrote back his response, folded back up as it was, and flicked it over his shoulder. The note landed silently on Ashley's desk, as she unfolded the note, and eagerly read:

_Ashley,_

_Ha ha, it's really no problem at all. I just wanted you to sit by me so...well, I guess so I'll have someone to talk to. Ashley, with you, I feel like I can tell you anything that I need to say. (Even if you know about it or not). I hope you feel the same way, too. If you need to tell someone something, then I'll be all ears. You can trust me to keep it secret, I swear. And um, Ishi? Is that a nickname you gave me or something? Well, what ever it is, I like it. Feel free to call me that from time to time, but not all the time._

_Love,_

_Uryu_

_P.S. Oh, and do you mind if you and I eat lunch together, just the two of us? I have something I need to tell you._

Ashley couldn't help but stare down at the perfectly-written note infront of her. Uryu...does he really trust Ashley that much to tell her all of his deep, dark, secrets? Ashley wondered. Just thinking about it, made Ashley feel so safe and secure in this world. Uryu was the one who showed the most kindness to her, more kindness than her friends in her world never showed. He was the one who understands her, more than her family back at her world would never know. He was the one...whom she trusts more than anyone she has ever known. Ashley would even admit that she could trust herself, even her own life, with Uryu.


	7. Chapter 7: The Evil Hand Rises

**Chapter 7: The Evil Hand Rises**

The day went by very slow, as if time had frozen in place. All of Ashley's teachers were very nice and kind, yes, but there was one problem: each of them made her stand up infront the class and introduce herself in each class; well not all of them. Ashley's art teacher, Shuinsu-sensei, never told her to introduce herself, and told her that she'll be sitting at the table where Orihime and Ichigo were. Ashley was very relieved from that: not being able to stand infront of the class like an idiot, and being able to sit with Orihime and Ichigo, and also feeling so welcome in this new school of hers, which she wished that she will be attending to for a very, very long time.

During this class, all that was assigned was just to draw or sketch whatever the students wanted; which is what Ashley was doing. Well, she was _trying _to, that is. All that was in her mind was Uryu's magnificent face and those words that were etched so beautifully on the note: _"Oh, and do you mind if you and I eat lunch together, just the two of us? I have something I need to tell you." _Ashley was not thinking of what he wanted to tell her, no, but that just knowing that she'll be eating lunch with Uryu Ishida, alone, brung butterflies in her stomach. It was something she only thought could happen in her dreams.

But she had managed to control these hidden thoughts, and drew a quick sketch of a medium-sized hollow, devouring on it's food, blood splattered on it's mouth and the floor. Orihime, who was sitting beside Ashley, couldn't help but notice her swell sketch of the hollow. Orihime squealed, as she swiped the piece of paper away from Ashley, "Wow, Ashley-chan!! This is the greatest sketch I've ever seen in my life! It's so amazing!! Oh, I wish I could draw like you, Ashley-chan!!" Ashley smiled at Orihime's glittering stare at her sketch, as she said shyly, "I-It's nothing much, Orihime. Barely anything, actually; I just quickly sketched it out. I wasn't really paying any attention to it." Orihime looked at Ashley closely, then, "Oh, you shouldn't say such a thing about something _this _creative!! It looks as if it's coming right at me!!" Orihime then held up the paper infront of Ichigo's face, as he looked up at it, "Look what Ashley-chan did, Kurosaki--"

"Are you _insane_?!!" Ichigo hissed, mainly at Ashley, as he took the paper away from Orihime and slammed it down on the table surface, face down. "What if someone other than me and Orihime saw this?! You're gonna blow our cover!!" Ashley never thought it would be a big deal; even if someone other than Ichigo and Orihime saw, then they would never believe that such a monster existed. "Come on, Ichigo." Ashley sighed, as she took her sketch back and flattened away the wrinkles Ichigo made on it when he snatched it away. "If someone _does _see it, I'll just tell them I have a creative imagination. And besides, I doubt anyone would believe something like this could exist. Okay?" Orihime nodded in agreement with Ashley's statement, "Yeah, she's right, Kurosaki-kun. Tatsuki-chan never believes me when I tell her about it." Ashley and Ichigo were quiet then, as they stared blankly at Orihime's giggling face; both of them practically were thinking of the same thing, _Since when does she tell normal people this?_

_Although, _Ashley thought to herself, cupping her hand on her chin, _Tatsuki can also see the hollows kind of, so she probably does believe what Orihime is saying. _The bell suddenly rang throughout the classroom then, a sure sign that class was over and lunch was beginning. "Aw, it's over already?" Orihime whined in disappointment. Orihime looked over at Ashley then, as she stood up with her bag over her shoulders, "I was hoping to see you draw some more."

"Sorry, Orihime," Ashley said, trying to sound abit remorseful, "If you have anything in mind you want me to draw for you, I'll do it. Anything at all." Orihime smiled by Ashley's offer, as she giggled sweetly, "Thank you, Ashley-chan! I'll be sure to keep that in mind!" Ashley smiled sweetly by Orihime's enthusiasm, as she picked up her hollow sketch. She looked at it closely, wondering what she should do with it: hang it up in her room or stack it in with her other sketches? "I think you should give it to Ishida-kun." Orihime suggested, as if she could read Ashley's mind like a book. Ashley turned her way over to her, giving her a puzzled look, "Um, I'm not so sure about that.I don't think he's such a big fan of hollows." Orihime shook her head, as she said, "No, not that. But he'll like it because _you _made it."

"Orihime..." Ashley muttered under her breath, as she looked down at her sketch. Would Uryu really care that much for such a poorly drawn hollow? Ashley wondered. Ashley wanted to reject such a crazy idea, but something inside of her told her to suck it up and give it to him. "You're absolutely right, Orihime!" Ashley said, perkily. "I'll give it to him when I see him!!" Ashley heard the door to the classroom swing open, but she paid no heed to it. She was thinking over how she would give her sketch to Uryu and what she could possibly say. But Orihime heard the door open, as she looked over at the person whom walked in. Orihime giggled, as she squeaked, "Well, good luck! Bye-bye, Ashley-chan! Ishida-kun!!" Orihime said her good-byes, as she skipped merrily out of the classroom.

"U-Uryu!" Ashley gasped, as she saw Uryu lean his back against the edge of the wall; he smiled warmly at Ashley. Ashley walked her way, steadily, toward him, while hiding the sketch behind her back. "Um, h-hi." Uryu's beautiful, angelic blue eyes sparkled as they usually do, for Ashley, "Hey. So, was everything all right for you, here?" Ashley nodded her head once, as a blush started to form on her cheeks from gazing up at Uryu's hypnotizing blue eyes, "Y-Yes, everything was fine. Just fine." Uryu chuckled softly, under his breath, "I'm glad to hear that. So, what did you do? Anything worth mentioning?" Ashley bit her bottom lip, once again feeling nervous and shy. Why was it that she felt this way? And _only _infront of Uryu? "Um, actually, I...I..." Ashley stammered quietly and nervously, as Uryu looked down at her with bewilderment. Ashley could feel her palms sweat at a fast pace, as the paper under her palms started to get sticky. Slowly, she started to take the paper out from behind her, infront of Uryu's puzzled face, "I...um, m-made this for...y-you..."

Uryu, still dumbfounded, took the piece of paper from Ashley's shaking hand, as he studied the sketch that was on it. While he was looking at it, Ashley shut her eyes tight, thinking of negative thoughts, _Oh man, he hates it, doesn't he? Of course he hates it!! It's such a bad drawing! Very, very bad! He'll probably go throw it in the trash! I know he will!! _Uryu could not help but stare at the picture before his eyes in utter amazement, "Ashley, this is..." _Yep, here it comes. He's gonna yell at me, I know it! _Uryu looked away from the sketch then, down at Ashley, with a kind smile forming on his face, "This is magnificent, Ashley. Truly, truly a work of art."

"H-Huh...?" Ashley looked up at Uryu, who was still smiling assuringly, with brief bewilderment, "Really? Do you really...mean it? You like it?" It was practically obvious that Uryu loved the sketch for he never left his eyes away from it, only to look down at Ashley with amazement, "Of course I do, Ashley. This is so beautiful, absolutely breath-taking." Ashley always, being unbelieveably hopeless when it comes to this, thinks negative thoughts about her art, even if it was the best thing in the world. But now, from hearing Uryu's wonderful comments he gave Ashley in his angelic voice, it made Ashley think over about her sketches, her paintings, the art she creates. Shyly, she smiled up at Uryu, "Thank you, Uryu. That means alot to me, especially coming from you." Uryu responded by smiling graciously at Ashley, "It's no problem at all," Carefully and easily, Uryu slipped the sketch in his bag, which was draping over his shoulder, "So, are you ready for Lunch?"

And once more, unexpectedly to Uryu again, Ashley's enthusiasm came back like a wave, "Am I?! You bet I am! Let's go, I'm starving!!" Uryu wanted to hold back a laugh that was rumbling through his throat, but he suddenly let loose a small chuckle behind the back of his hand, "Alright, then. I have both our lunches here." Uryu held up two small-sized sandwiches wrapped in foil in his hand, while Ashley took one of them from him, "Oh, cool! It smells great! So, where are we going to eat at? The roof?" A sly smile soon found its way on Uryu's lips as he turned to her and said, "No, not exactly. I've got another place in mind I want to show you. It's a place that no one knows about except me."

"Like a...secret place?" Ashley wondered out loud, her chocolate brown eyes filled with bewilderment. A place that he wants her to see? A place that no one but Uryu knows about? What, and where, is this unknown place that Ashley is about to see? Uryu nodded to Ashley, as he started to walk out of the classroom; Ashley steadily followed behind him, "Yes. It's...well, I guess you can say it's my own secret place." Ashley quickened her pace a bit, so that she was right beside Uryu, "But, why do you want to show it to me if it's a secret?" Uryu softly chuckled from Ashley's question, as he said, "Actually, I'm wondering the same thing."

* * *

"Uryu, we're getting pretty far from the school," Ashley inquired, as she carefully jumped over a tree log covered in moss. "Is this "place" really _this_ far?" Uryu was a few inches away from where Ashley was, as he tore away some extra twigs and leaves that were baricading his path. Uryu stopped as he did this, throwing the leaves clutched in his fists behind him, turning toward Ashley. He smiled reassuringly at her, "Oh, don't worry. I can assure you that we're almost there." Ashley didn't answer him from that statement, for she was thinking what this secret place of Uryu's was like, and why was it so far off in the woods? Maybe he was just like her and he had one open space of the forest to do what he wanted to alone? She wondered. But Ashley quickly snapped back to reality as Uryu stopped infront of lines of green vines that were blocking their way. "Well, we're here," Uryu said, as he stared down at Ashley with a sweet smile planted on his face. Slowly, he started to pull away the vines. "You go in first. Go on."

Ashley hesitated at first, but she soon found enough leg strength to move forward, under the vines; Uryu followed in behind her. To Ashley's eyes, to what she was staring at like an idiot, it all seemed like a beautiful dream. It was perfect. Too perfect. All it needed was lollipops growing on trees and cotton candy-made clouds to be a dream come true. Flowers were bloomed in absolute perfection, all around just in one small spot, which was surrounded by one stone, circular bench around it. The sky was in the right place; it was a too clear blue, clouds floating and the sun shining down on this beautiful place, Ashley, and Uryu. The grass was a healthy green color; not one dead spot could be found. _Nothing _dead could be found, as a matter of fact; everything was too full of life and energy.

"This is amazing," Was all Ashley could think of to describe such beauty that was all around herself and Uryu. Uryu smiled half-heartedly by her reaction, for he foresaw her jumping up in and joy and amazement when she saw such a place. "It really is, isn't it?" Uryu declared, as he went over the circular stone bench and sat at the end of it. "Oh!!" Ashley sighed in excitement, as she rushed her way toward the multitude of trees that were circulating around the area. "Wow, these trees don't even have not one etch of mold or moss, or any kind of gross thing on it! I'd call that healthy!" Uryu smiled by Ashley's over enthusiam that he had once predicted, as he took a quick munch out of his sandwich. Then, suddenly, it all came down. Uryu suddenly felt a huge wave of spiritual pressure weighing on him and Ashley; it was so heavy and dense that Uryu, himself, nearly fell over. But Ashley, having her unknown power unawakened, fell to her knees from such a pressure. It felt so heavy to her, she feared that it might crush her down. As of now, she was lying on the grassy ground, while the heavy pressure pulverized her. "Ashley!!!" Uryu cried, as he rushed his way toward her, but then...

It all happened so quickly. Uryu knew he was running toward to help Ashley, but now, suddenly he found himself lying on his back with pain pulsing through his arm. "Wh...at...?" Uryu stammered, as he stood up, quite shakily, while holding his pained arm. What had happened to him just now? Uryu wondered, along with more unanswered questions. He then remembered the heavy spiritual pressure, and Ashley falling down from it. "Ashley!!! Are you okay?!!" Uryu shouted to the point his lungs stung, since there was smoke and debris covering almost the whole place. Again, he shouted, "Ash--"

"Uryu, stay aw--" That was Ashley, Uryu knew. Uryu heard a muffling sound, clearly from Ashley, as if she was being restrained by someone. The wind started to pick up wildly, Uryu's bangs swaying furiously with the wind, as the dust started to clear quickly. And what he saw, what he was witnessing as of now, made his heart stop.

Ashley was restrained, yes, just as Uryu knew. From seeing the look in Ashley's pleading brown eyes, he knew that she was scared: scared to die, scared to be kidnapped from her restrainer, and scared to be away from Uryu. Ulquiorra Schiffer held his pastey white hands tightly, to the point of crushing her: crushing her throat and her face. His hand was tightly pushing up to her mouth, to where he had a tight hold on her nose, too. His other hand was way too tight around Ashley's throat, right to the point where she couldn't breathe. He was crushing every part of her, that if he moved in any way, he would twist her nose and mouth, and even twist her head right off. "It's nice to meet you," Ulquiorra spoke so soft, and so calm, it was as if what he was doing to Ashley was nothing, like a walk in the park, "Quincy."

Uryu grounded his teeth down, while sweat trickled over his forehead, "You...Espada...Let her go! Let Ashley go now!!!" Ulquiorra ignored Uryu's demands to free Ashley, as he tightened his grip around Ashley's neck; terrifying crunching sounds from her neck could be heard. "A...Ah...h..." Ashley muttered underneath Ulquiorra's hand that restrained her from speaking. "Stop it! You bastard!" Uryu cried, forming his spiderweb-like bow and quickly making an arrow, aiming it perfectly toward Ulquiorra and not Ashley. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ulquiorra said monotonically, now placing _both _his hands around Ashley's now badly bruised neck. "Unless you want me to pull her head right off of her body."

"Uryu...h-help me...p-please..." Ashley trembled from Ulquiorra's cold touch on her that it burned like fire under her neck that was starting to turn purple. "Okay, Espada," Uryu began, as he diminished his bow and arrow from seeing Ashley's pleading face. "What do you want?" Ulquiorra started to loosen his grip on Ashley's throat as he said, "That soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, is a menace to my Lord Aizen. You tell that little brat to watch his back from here on. Tell him his efforts to defeat Lord Aizen are in vain; to here and to Hueco Mundo, as well." Uryu clenched his fists tightly beside him, wanting nothing but to set Ashley free from Ulquiorra and this very place; he regreted ever showing her this place, "Alright, I'll tell him. Now let Ashley go!!" Ulquiorra didn't release her at first, which clearly made Ashley fear for the absolute worse, "Fine. You can have this piece of trash back."

Ulquiorra _finally _released his hands around Ashley's throat; when he did, Ashley let out a huge breath while she sank to her knees. Ashley touched her throat with the tips of her fingers, and it stung as if thousands of needles were being injected into her. She inhaled and exhaled, and coughed out some air; she did what she could to breathe again. "Ashley!!" Ashley heard Uryu call out to her so frantically, as she looked up and saw him running speedily toward her. "Ur...y.." Was all Ashley could manage to choke out; she found it difficult for her to speak now. Before she could even blink, she found herself locked securely around Uryu's arms, his head laying silently on her shoulder, "Ashley...oh, Ashley, thank God you're okay. When I felt that great spiritual pressure, and when I saw him choking you to death, I feared for the ultimate worse. I didn't know...what to do. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to shoot, not even if I had a million chances to do so. I feared that I might have missed and hit you instead, and if I missed by an inch, I was afraid he would have killed you there. You must know, Ashley, I will never _ever _put your life on the line for anything. Ashley, no matter what happens...I will always protect you."

Ashley's heart started to accelerate faster than its normal pace, as she felt Uryu's strong arms tighten around her. Is it really true that her life is worth protecting? But...did he really mean it? Ashley started to wonder. What if...he's just doing this until she finds a way to go back home? What will happen then? When she goes back home, _if _she goes back home, will Uryu start to forget her? Just the thought of leaving Uryu, made Ashley's heart ache. But, for now, she didn't bother with these problems. For she was in the place where she always dreamed of being: safe in Uryu's arms. "I'm...sorry, Uryu." Ashley whispered to herself, but Uryu heard her clearly.

"Stop. It's not your fault this happened--it's mine." Uryu declared, as he raised his head up away from Ashley's shoulder. Ashley let out a soft gasp, as she looked up at Uryu's grivious face closely; his dark blue eyes shimmered with regret. "Uryu...no, you're wrong." Ashley said, tears at the edges of her eyes, as she placed her shaking hands gently on his chest; she layed her head carefully on Uryu's shoulder when tears started to spill out. "You're...wrong." Uryu gave Ashley a gentle squeeze, knowing how fragile she must be now. "No, Ashley," Uryu said, placing one hand on the back of her head, and the other rubbing her back gently. "It is my fault. I'm the one who should apologize, Ashley--not you. I'm sorry I ever took you to this place. You'd be safe, if I didn't. I can understand if you don't ever want to come back here. It's all right."

"Thanks for the heads up, Uryu, but," Ashley began, lifting her head up, smiling gleefully up at Uryu. "This is a very beautiful place you showed me--and I'm so glad you showed it to me. I promise you, I won't be visiting this place more than once." Seeing Ashley smile as she did, and knowing that she _will _be coming back here, made him feel at ease again. But, thinking again about Ashley leaving him and his world, brought more sadness and disappointment to him. Truth be told, he did not want Ashley ever to leave. He wanted Ashley to stay here, with him, for as long as she wished to. But Uryu soon ignored those recurring thoughts, as he took a quick glimpse at Ashley's throat; it wasn't too hard to miss. At first Uryu didn't notice, but from being so close to her, he could easily see Ashley's throat turn into a blackened color. "Ashley, be still for a moment, please." Ashley was bewildered from this at first, but she shrugged it off and did what Uryu told her to do.

Carefully, and easily as he could, he very tenderly placed the tip of his fingers on the bottom of Ashley's throat, sliding his fingers up to the darkest part of the bruising. He hated to look at such a horrible wound, but it was his fault that all this even happened. Uryu only wished he knew a hint of this ahead of time. Uryu then saw Ashley flinch from his touch, as he asked, "Does it hurt?" Ashley smiled smally up at Uryu, wondering if he thought she was in pain when he saw her shiver. But, it wasn't pain like Uryu thought. It was actually Uryu's soothing touch that made her shiver. But when she saw Uryu pull his hand back, Ashley took his hand with hers, and pulled it back on her neck. "No, Uryu, it's okay," Ashley said, as she rubbed her fingers over Uryu's arm, up and down, up and down. Uryu's skin underneath her's felt so warm and soft that Ashley felt goosebumps on her arms. "My neck's fine, Uryu. So, please, don't worry about me." Uryu nodded to Ashley, understanding that she didn't want him to worry over her anymore. Ashley then started to stand up slowly, Uryu holding Ashley's arms for support, as both of them stood up from where they once sat. Ashley looked around the area, just now noticing that Ulquiorra was gone. Ashley then looked up at Uryu, who was supporting her, as she said, "I think we should head back to the school."

But Ashley already knew the answer before it came out of Uryu's lips, "I'm sorry, Ashley, but I think we should go home now. That wound," Uryu looked down at Ashley's neck once again, but soon flinched his eyes away. "It's very bad. We need to go home so I can care for it." Ashley was about to argue further on this subject, but when she saw how Uryu's blue eyes were so filled up with remorse, regret, it made Ashley want to cry where she was. Holding the tears that were about to come out, Ashley said very softly, "Okay, Uryu. We can go home, if you want; anything you want."

And in a quick flash, Uryu's eyes turned from remorse, to relief; relief that Ashley did not go any further on this. Ashley and Uryu then started their way to back home, not even looking back at the school, or at anything for that matter; they just kept looking ahead of them. Without Ashley noticing, Uryu gazed at her from the corner of his eye as he thought, _Thank you, Ashley. Thank you. It's thanks to you...that I finally found what I truely want to protect._


	8. Chapter 8: Protecting Her

**Chapter 8: Protecting Her**

Uryu and Ashley had made their way back home in no time at all, thanks to Uryu's Hirenkyaku technique; it was quick, simple, and just down right amazing to Ashley. To Ashley, she thought of Hirenkyaku as kind of like a soul reaper's Shunpo, but more faster and difficult to learn. But it was so much more graceful and it didn't even feel like they were running at all; it felt more like they were walking, with everything around them turning blurry in a matter of seconds. She could feel the excitement and exhileration pump through her veins.

When they had made it inside the house, Uryu gently sat Ashley back on her feet; but once her feet touched the floor, she felt everything spin around her in a daze. Ashley backed up one step, and felt as if she was going to fall backwards, but lucky enough Uryu kept her balance by putting his arm around her shoulder, "Are you okay, Ashley?" Everything was starting to slow down around her, though, as everything stopped spinning around her head. She smiled charmingly, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a head rush, is all." Uryu smiled down at Ashley then, letting out a short, gentle laugh, "I guess my Hirenkyaku really got to you. I'm sorry, that was not a very smart idea of mine." Ashley shook her head rapidly from left to right, ridding away the remaining dizziness in her head. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes, "No. It's alright, Uryu. I'm fine." Uryu smiled sweetly, "Are you, now?" Another soft chuckle escaped through Uryu's lips, "Well, just to be safe," Uryu helped Ashley over to a nearby chair near the kitchen counter, "I think you should stay here, while I go and get the medical kit from the bathroom. Okay?" Ashley nodded in agreement; even if she didn't, Uryu would probably persuade her to stay, anyway.

It didn't take Uryu that long to get the medicine kit, as Ashley had predicted; it was just a few minutes after he left that he was coming back again. "Okay, I'm back, He declared, even though Ashley knew he didn't have to; she didn't say anything from it, but she just smiled at him. Uryu placed the small, white box on the kitchen counter, behind Ashley, as he took out the necessary items he needed; Ashley turned her body half around to watch what he was doing, curiously. Ashley saw that Uryu had in his hand a dark green-ish towel, and from how darkened and rough it looked, Ashley knew it was probably wet with warm water. Uryu kneeled down infront of Ashley then, on his knees, right at her eye-level. "Could you tilt your head back alittle, please?" Uryu asked in such a soft sweet voice, which Ashley obeyed automatically; Ashley pulled her head back, so that she was looking up at the pure white ceiling.

Carefully, and gently as he could, Uryu slowly placed the towel on her neck, moving it left and right in a soothing motion. Just as Ashley predicted, she felt warm moisture being easily dabbed on her neck. Ashley slowly closed her eyes, taking in this feeling that came upon her: wet moisture cooling her bruised neck, and also the chilling feeling of Uryu's hot breath swiltering her neck, drying up the moisture. Ashley then heard a _click, clicking _sound, the sound of a bottle sprayer being shaked. "I'll be spraying some alcohol on it, now." Uryu explained, "It might sting abit, so please bear with me." Ashley signed in, as she nodded in agreement. But Uryu did not spray the alcohol at once, as Ashley thought he would.

Instead, he very gently placed the tips of his fingers on the top of Ashley's hand, which was squeezing the edge of the chair. Curiously, Ashley dunked her head down to see Uryu's fingers running soothingly up and down and over her hand. No matter how weird it might have seemed to her now, Ashley hoped that Uryu would not stop; she wished for time to just stop in place. But, unfortunately for her, he stopped abruptly, and looked up at her with the softest of his marvelous blue eyes. "I'm sorry," Uryu muttered under his breath, as he sprayed a small amount of alcohol on Ashley's neck, without telling her to lift her head up.

The alcohol did sting her neck, yes, but Ashley was more concentrated on Uryu's solemn face; he looked as if he was going to tell her something, but decided no to. Uryu was silent from that point on, putting on other necessary medicine on Ashley's neck, finishing it all off by putting on a white fabric bandage around it. He flattened the curled up edges as perfectly and gently as he could, finally closing it down with a short piece of tape. "There. All done." Uryu said, still rubbing his slim fingers over the bandage; he was as still as a statue. "Thank you, Uryu," Ashley said, a sweet smile on her face, her cheeks turning into a burning red. "I really appreciate this, but you didn't have to do this." Uryu then stopped his hand at the side of her throat, rubbing it softly with the edge of his palm. Slowly, he leaned his head against Ashley's shoulder, her hair falling down on his face like a curtain. "Yes...I had to..." Uryu whispered, his sweet breath bathing over Ashley's throat. Ashley was frozen in place where she was, not _wanting _to move, or for Uryu to stop. Silently, Uryu continued, "It's all...I can do for you, it seems. I can't help you like you want me to, and I can't...protect you in the way _I _want to. I'm sorry, I'm so useless...to you."

"Please, stop." Ashley whispered low enough for Uryu to hear, as she gently placed her hand on top of his head. "You and I both know that none of that is true. You're a _huge _help to me, Uryu; if you weren't around, I don't know where I'd be. And you protect me so much, in so many ways that I can't count them all on my fingers. You're a good person, Uryu; a very good person. You always do all the right things, and ignore all the bad things that comes upon you. So, please don't talk like that about yourself, Uryu. Please." Uryu finally released his grip on Ashley's neck, lifted up his head, and fell to the floor on his knees, looking up at Ashley with bewilderment and confusion. Uryu sighed then, as he swifted his eyes over at the side, avoiding eye contact with Ashley, "Thank you for that, Ashley, but I know you're just making stuff up. None of those things are true about me. None of them."

Ashley did not show any kind of grief or sadness as Uryu thought he'd see, but she smiled softly down at him instead. Ashley then placed the tips of her fingers under Uryu's jawline, her palm resting under the hollow base of his neck. She lifted his head up gently, so that he was looking straight up at her. "Stop your negativity already," Ashley chuckled jokingly, while Uryu looked up at her with wide blue eyes from confusion, "You're very strong, Uryu. Very. If you want to get stronger in order to protect me better, then okay. Do it. Do what you think is right, like you always do. So, if you want to train harder, then I'll help you in every way. Let us both train together!" Uryu's eyes started to soften, as a warm and sweet smile creeped up on his lips. "Ashley..." Uryu whispered, as he started to stand back up; he looked down at Ashley, who was still sitting in the chair, with the most gentlest look on his face. "Thank you, Ashley. I appreciate that greatly. I swear, on my pride as a Quincy, I will never _ever _give up on myself...or you."

Ashley smiled kindly up at Uryu, as she slowly stood up; Uryu went to help her, but Ashley pushed him away, telling him that she's fine. "Thanks, Uryu. That means alot to me. Really." Ashley said, while smiling up at Uryu even more; she found that she couldn't stop smiling at this moment. It was silent at that moment, arkward, that the cars running by outside could be heard. "Um, well," Uryu began, breaking the silence. "I think you should just rest up for the day; let that wound heal faster." Ashley wanted more than anything to stay alittle longer with Uryu and just talk and chat about meaningless things. But, from how Uryu was feeling now, Ashley would jump off of the highest cliff in the universe for him in a heartbeat.

"Yes, you're right." Ashley nodded her head slightly, as she carefully turned on her heel, heading for the stairs toward her room. But before she could take one step up the stairs, Uryu quickly swifted his way beside her, saying, "Hold on. I'll walk you to your room, if you like." Ashley was about to reject his idea, knowing the reason he was doing this was out of worriment, but suddenly decided not to. She felt that she should always stay by Uryu's side, and always agree to anything he says, no matter how stupid it might be. Smiling wistfully, Ashley said, "Oh, sure. If you want to." Uryu smiled, in relief Ashley knew, as he said, "Great. I'll lead the way."

It's not like she doesn't know the way to her room, Ashley thought to herself. But she let Uryu do what he wanted to do, anyway. Down the short hallway, just inches across from Uryu's room, Ashley--inches behind Uryu--and Uryu, stopped infront of the door to her room. Uryu opened the door in one quick rotation of the door knob, as the door quietly creaked open. "Thanks, Uryu." Ashley said kindly, as she stepped inside her room; she stood infront of Uryu, who was still out in the hallway. Uryu smiled sweetly, "It's no problem at all." Ashley stood on the tip of her toes for a while then went back down on her heels, repeatedly, "Well, I guess...I'll be in here if you need something from me." Uryu nodded, as he stuffed his hand in his pocket, as the other one scratched the back of his head, "Yes, of course. And I'll, uhm, I'll be taking a shower in the bathroom if you need me. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Ashley said as she took a step back, slowly closing the door infront of her; before she closed the door all the way, Ashley took one last glimpse of Uryu walking away from her. Quietness overtook the room in no time, the wall clock ticking slowly, as Ashley slowly sat at the end of her bed. She laced her fingers together on her lap, with her head dangling down. "I wonder," Ashley spoke to herself and the silence, as she lifted her head back up; a silent tear rolled down her rosy red cheek. "I wonder what would have been if I had my secret powers? I would have saved...both of us. I wouldn't be a burden to you, like I am now...Uryu," Ashley's hands were soon tightened around either of them on her lap, as more tears spilled out of her eyes like a river. "I don't...want to be the reason why you're...why you're...why you're so unhappy, so sad, so depressed! I don't want that, Uryu!! I don't!!!" Ashley hiccuped a cry, as she leaned over toward the ground, trying to withstand her cries so Uryu would not hear her.

* * *

Uryu walked in the bathroom, set his clean clothes on the sink and locked the door behind him in one quick motion. He made his way over toward the shower tub, pulling the curtains open, and turning the shower water on steaming hot. Uryu then placed his hand under the running, pouring water; the water stung him from such heat, but he paid no heed to it. Nothing else in the world burnt him worse than seeing one of his good friends nearly getting killed before his eyes. No, not the most hottest of fires or stinging acids could burn him like that. "If," Uryu muttered to himself, as he leaned his head out in the shower, wetting himself, and parts of his clothes. His glasses slipped off his face from being soaked, but he ignored it. "If I were stronger...just a little more stronger...I could have protected you, like I wanted...Ashley."

Uryu slowly lifted his head back up, not bothering getting his now soaked glasses from in the tub, or pushing back his ash-black bangs that were sticking to his face from being so wet. He leaned his elbow on the plain-white cabinet, as he slowly undid his yellow and blue tie that was around his neck; he threw it over across the bathroom somewhere without a care in the world. He then unbuttoned his white shirt all the way down, showing off his muscular physique. Uryu then suddenly slapped his hand over his eyes, now leaning himself over the cabinet. "I want to...protect her..." Uryu muttered to himself, as he dropped his hand away from his face, as he looked over at the closed door. "And I _will _protect her...with everything I have!"

Quick in a flash, Uryu went over to the shower and shut off the water, then he rushed his way to the door and opened it, leaving his glasses in the tub. He ran, as quickly as he could, up toward Ashley's room. He knew Ashley liked her own privacy, which meant that the door was locked. "Ashley, please open!" Uryu shouted, knocking furiously on Ashley's door. "I must tell you something!!"

In her room, Ashley was laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling for the longest time; Uryu's sudden, loud, knocks startled her. "Done with the shower already?" Ashley muttered to herself, as she get up from the bed and walked toward the door. "That sure was fast." When she opened the door, before she could say one word, a soaked and wet Uryu tackled her into a crushing embrace. "U...Uryu?!!" Ashley stammered, her face red as a cherry when she realized Uryu's shirt was unbuttoned and her face was against his bare chest. "Wh...What...?"

"I swear I will protect you." Uryu whispered sternly in Ashley's ear. His arm was slithered around Ashley's waist, and his other one was on the back of Ashley's head; He softly gripped strands of her chocolate brown hair in his fingers. _He...really means it, _Ashley thought to herself, closing her eyes slowly, as she timidly wrapped her arms around his thin and wet waist. _And it isn't like last time. He says it as if he really believes in himself....I'm so glad. He's finally his old self again._ Ashley smiled by that thought, as a small tear rolled down her cheek, "Yes. Thank you, Uryu."

Ashley released her grip on Uryu's wet back, as she looked up at him, and noticed something absolutely different: Uryu was not wearing his glasses. She could barely think of any time that she's seen him without his glasses, and that was when he was training with his father, under the hospital, to regain his powers. But he was unconcious when his glasses slipped off, and she never got a precise look at him. Without his glasses on, Uryu seemed to be a different person to Ashley; cute, yes, but very different. Ashley couldn't count down the many times she wished for Uryu to _never _get contacts or any situation where he would never wear those wonderful rectangle-shaped glasses of his. Ashley could never get over how adoreable Uryu looks when he pushes his glasses up to his nose with his index and middle finger; she would never want to see that stop.

"Uryu, where are your glasses?" Ashley asked, immediately after she realized it. Uryu stared down at Ashley with blinking, confused blue eyes for a minute or two, but then instantly remembered his wet glasses in the tub, back in the bathroom. "Oh, that's right," Uryu said, brushing his arm over his forehead, wiping away the water that trinkled down his face, "I left them in the bathroom. I guess I should get cleaned up while I'm in there." Uryu went over toward the open door, heading toward the bathroom, but first took one last glimpse of Ashley before he left, "Thanks, Ashley." Ashley smiled, as she sat at the end of her bed, "No, Uryu. I'm the one who should say 'Thanks.'"

After Uryu had left, Ashley took a quick glance up at the wall clock, which showed it was almost nine. Which meant a new day of her life in such a wonderful world would start in hours to come. Getting ready for bed, Ashley went over to her closet--which was beside her bed--and rummaged through a few pajama attires that Uryu was able to make for her a few nights back. Ashley pulled one of her favorite ones, which was one of the first ones Uryu made for her: a small, white short-sleeved shirt with light blue lace at the bottom and at the collar and sleeves, and pants to go with it which had small, blue Quincy crosses all around them; there was also lace around the top and at the hems of the pants. Ashley placed them down on her bed, and couldn't help but stare at them in wonder, "Wow, these are really beautiful. I gotta remind myself to thank Uryu for doing this."

Quickly, Ashley skipped over across the room over to her door, closed it, locked it, and quickly changed into the pajamas. It took Ashley no less than three minutes to do this, as she gathered up her school uniform in her arms. "It's been a real long day today," Ashley said to herself as she walked out of her room, and toward the laundry room which was around the corner where the bathroom was. As she walked past the bathroom, the bathroom door opened, and Uryu came out wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pair of gray sweat pants. Uryu then noticed Ashley walking by, "Oh, Ashley. Where are you going?" Seeing Uryu, Ashley smiled cheerfully, "Oh, hey, Uryu. I was going to wash my uniform for tomarrow. If you need something washed, then I'll do it. I won't mind."

Uryu walked up to Ashley then, taking her uniform from her arms, "No, that's okay, Ashley. I'll do it for you, if you want. I don't want to trouble you with these kind of things. Besides, I think it's best if you stay home tomarrow. Let that wound heal, or you might cause suspicion on everyone else." Instead of urging Uryu to change his mind this time, Ashley agreed with Uryu. She didn't feel like getting up in the early morning only to listen to Ichigo's constant questions on what happened. "Yeah, you're right, Uryu. I'm definately not up to going to school to be looked at suspiciously all day." Uryu sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you see it my way. You're more easier to deal with than Kurosaki, that's for sure."

Ashley giggled by Uryu's last comment, as Uryu just then noticed that Ashley was wearing the pajamas he made for her. "Oh, you're wearing the pajamas I made. It looks wonderful on you." Ashley blushed a light pink from that, but also giggled from it once again, "Really? Thanks! I really love them, they fit me well!" Uryu smirked from that, as he walked past Ashley, toward the laundry room. "Good. Well, I'll put these away then we can get some shut eye. It's been a real long day, for both of us."

Ashley opened her mouth half way, but no words came out. Truth told, since she couldn't go to school tomarrow, Ashley hoped that she could be able to stay up with Uryu and both of them could do nothing but just talk. Nothing special at all, just talk about meaningless things that no one cares about; and maybe even order take-out for a midnight snack. Ashley couldn't think of a more perfect thing to do tonight at all. Just being beside Uryu is an exciting adventure to her: she never knows what will happen, and it excites her about what will. She wanted to at least try; and even if he declines, she has so much time to hang around Uryu, anyway. "Alright, your uniform and some of my clothes are being washed," Uryu declared as he stepped out of the laundry room. "It'll be ready in a minute, don't worry." Uryu then looked down at Ashley, as he noticed that she had a thoughtful look about her; she never blinked her eyes. "What's wrong?" Uryu asked, in worriment.

"Well, I've been thinking," Ashley began, looking up at Uryu. "Since we won't be going to school tomarrow, how about we stay up tonight?" Uryu sighed and shook his head in decline, just as Ashley knew, "Ashley, I don't think that's a good idea. You need your rest. I hope you understand." Declined he did, but Ashley wasn't going to give up. "Yes, I know," Ashley sighed in annoyance, "But, when you were in the laundry room, I started to remember something you said to me when I first came here. When I was at Ichigo's place, before me, Rukia, and Orihime went out together, remember that?" Uryu nodded his head once. "Remember what you told me? You said I should do what I want in this world; some things that I can never do in my world. You said I should do many things like that before I go back home. And I want," Ashley sighed desperately, hoping it would work. "I want to just talk to you, Uryu; start up many converstions with you. That's it. That's all." "What do you want to talk about?" Uryu asked, when he realized Ashley was finished. "Anything that comes to mind," Ashley said, her pleading brown eyes gazing up at Uryu's curious blue eyes. "Anything you want to share. And I'll even tell you some things about me you want to know. Please talk to me Uryu, please. Talk to me at least until I fall asleep."

"Well," Uryu sighed desperately, placing his hands on his hips. "If it's what you want, then okay." Ashley lit up bright at that moment, brighter than the moon, as she nodded her head. "Yes! I do! I really, really do!!" Uryu softly chuckled inside from Ashley's sudden excitement, as he descended his way up the stairs with Ashley behind him, "Alright. We can go in my room and start talking. Is that okay with you?" Ashley walked behind Uryu, while she mumbled a _Mm-Hm_, "Yeah, that's perfect."

When they made it infront of the door, straight across from Ashley's, Uryu opened the door wide enough for Ashley to walk in first. Inside, Ashley timidly sat at the edge of Uryu's bed, realizing how much more softer it felt than her's, as Uryu closed the door behind him. Uryu sighed in, walking toward where Ashley was, and sitting beside her with a few inches inbetween them, "So, what do you want to talk about?" Ashley gasped softly, as if shock came over her, "Oh, yeah. Actually, all I had in my mind was just talking with you; it never crossed my mind what we would talk about." Uryu chuckled quietly by that, "Well, then there are some things I want to talk about with you." Ashley looked up at Uryu, unblinking, "Oh! What is it? I'll tell you what you want."

Uryu sighed in, wondering if it was best to tell her, or just to keep it inside for the rest of his life. But he realized that he may never get a chance like this. He started, "Well, we've been living together for some time now, and it got me noticing something about you: you always seem to be lost in thought over something, that you seem to never tell me. I always wanted to know why and what it was that made you think so much. Can you please tell me? If you can't then I'll understand."

_I've been thinking of nothing but you. _Ashley thought to herself, but she couldn't say that. There are other things that had crossed her mind more than once, but Uryu was always in her mind all the time. "Well," Ashley began, thinking of starting with what she first thought of when she came to this world. "I've been thinking so much about being here in this world. I mean, everyone dreams of living an exciting life in an amazing place with the greatest friends and enemies any one can ask for. But, for me, I'm living that dream. It's all real for me. Real." Uryu could not help but stare at Ashley with relief that she was actually happy here, in his world, "But, don't you miss your friends and family?" Ashley laced her fingers together on her lap, sighing deeply, "Yes, I do. I really do. They're probably looking everywhere for me, as we speak. But, it makes me wonder..._when _they figured out I was gone."

"What do you mean? You can't possibly say that you think that they don't care or even _notice _that you're gone?!" Uryu's voice raised up to a higher volume than it was; Ashley feared it was her that he was shouting at. Ashley slowly closed her eyes, tightening her fingers together. She opened her eyes again, "I'm not the most sharpest tool in the shed, you know. I'm always getting these damn lectures when I don't even do shit. They yell at me for the most ridiculous reasons they could probably think of, and even lock me in my room just for the hell of it. I only had my friends to keep me going...and you as well, Uryu."

Uryu smiled by the last part, glad to be of _some _help to her, but he also felt so remorseful for Ashley now, "I'm so sorry to hear that. I guess I shouldn't have asked in the first place. Please forgive me." Ashley smiled sadly from seeing Uryu's sad look on his face, as she gently padded his shoulder, "Don't sweat it, Uryu. It's not your fault. You were just speaking your mind; I won't get mad at you for that." Uryu smiled pleasingly from Ashley's true and kind words, while he asked, "So, is there anything you want to ask me now?" Ashley crossed her arms over her chest, her head down, thinking of what she should talk about. Something finally came to mind, whilst she asked, "Yeah. There's something I want to know about uhm, what's it called...oh! Silver Ginto! That's it! Those little tubey thingys you kept some spiritual power in! So, how is it that spititual power could look like liquid? I don't get that."

"Oh, yes," Uryu said, as he got up and went over to his desk: he opened one of the small drawers and pulled something out, and threw it over to Ashley. Ashley steadily caught them in her palms, studying the silver-ish tubes in her hands: Silver Ginto. Ashley stared at them for the longest time; she could not believe that she was holding an _actual _Quincy item in her hands. "Wow. But, I thought you used your last one with fighting your dad?" Uryu nodded to Ashley's question, as he sat back against the bed frame, "Yeah, I did. But I made some more when my powers were back." Ashley held up one of the tubes with her thumb and index finger, staring up at it, as she layed her back on the bed. "Awesome...a _real _Quincy device." Uryu smiled by such amazement Ashley showed for such a small item, "You know, you can have those if you want. I probably don't need them since I have my powers back."

"Yaaayyyy!!!" Ashley screamed happily, kicking her legs up and down, repeatedly, in excitement. "This is great! Thanks, Uryu!!" Uryu smiled to himself by how he made Ashley so happy, while thinking, _No, Ashley. I should be the one saying thanks, not you._

* * *

All through the night, Ashley and Uryu talked about all the things that were on their minds, and even things that randomly popped up in their heads. From Ashley's world all the way toward what might happen if Ashley goes back to or not. (She hopes not.) Now, at two in the morning, Ashley found herself laying asleep on Uryu's bed, breathing slowly, while Uryu went out in the kitchen for a drink. When he came back to the room, he found Ashley dead asleep on his bed. Uryu sighed, sitting the juice box he was holding on his desk, as he gently sat next to Ashley's sleeping body. Putting his hand softly on her shoulder, he slowly shook her, "Ashley, wake up, you fell asleep. Ashley," Ashley then turned her body in Uryu's direction, suddenly wrapping her arms around Uryu's waist; probably mistakening him for a pillow. "Ashley," Uryu whispered hesitatingly, blushing a soft pink. Ashley was dead to the world, alive to her dreams, and she never heard not one word Uryu said. Uryu smiled by her sleeping figure, "I guess you're sleeping here tonight."

As quietly as he could, he picked up the blanket at the edge of the bed, and covered it over both him and Ashley; Ashley never released her grip on Uryu. Uryu slipped off his glasses and placed them on the nearby drawer, and turned off the light. He patted Ashley's head, which was laying against his chest, before he dwelled on to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival of the Arrancars

**Chapter 9: Arrival of the Arrancars**

The morning sun rose up above Karakura Town slowly, brightening over any dark space and holes, once again awakening up the people to a new day. In Uryu's room, Ashley tossed and turned in bed, while the sunlight leaked through the closed window and curtains, as she started to wake up. "Ugh," She mumbled underneath the pillows, and slowly rose her head up with messy, tousled hair, "Mornin'...already...?" Drowsily, Ashley pushed her way out of the covers and sat at the end of the bed. Ashley looked around the room, just then noticing it wasn't her room, "This is...Uryu's room? What am I doing here?" Ashley looked over at the drawer, which was beside the bed, and there layed the three Silver Ginto tubes that Uryu gave to Ashley last night; they shined brilliantly from the sunlight. Immediately, the memories of last night swarmed over Ashley.

"Uryu gave these to me," Ashley mumbled to herself, as she picked up the Silver Gintos from the drawer; she studied them closely. Ashley heaved out a sigh, as she slapped her hand over her forehead, "Oh, great. I can _not _believe I fell asleep! I wonder why he didn't wake me?" Ashley stared down at the Silver Gintos resting in her hands once more, before she walked out of the room; she placed the Silver Gintos safe in her pant pocket. She slowly made her way down the stairs, toward the kitchen, from which many delightful smells entered her nostrils; it smelled similar to eggs being scrambled to her.

When she walked inside the kitchen, Ashley saw Uryu infront of the stove, fully dressed: white fastener shirt, black pants, and plain white socks. Uryu sensed Ashley behind him, as he turned around and gave Ashley a charming smile, "Oh. Good morning, Ashley." Ashley blushed a dark pink from Uryu's infatuating demeanor, as she managed to choke out, "G-G' morning." Uryu turned his back to Ashley again, continuing on his cooking; while he was, Ashley went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small juice box. "So, did you sleep well?" Uryu asked Ashley, as she sat herself at the small, round table in the middle of the kitchen, as she replied, "Uhm, good. I slept good, thank you." From the sound of his voice, Ashley could tell he was enjoyed about it, "That's great."

"So, what are you cooking?" Ashley asked, wanting to break the arkwardness. "Your favorite, as you told me before." Uryu explained, a smirk rising on his lips. Ashley smiled also, as she and Uryu said together, "Scrambled eggs." It was silent once again, as Ashley blushed a light pink color from what just happened, but Uryu just let out a soft chuckle. "You know," Uryu began, as he started to pour the ready scrambled eggs on one white plate; Ashley looked over at Uryu, curiously. "I never had these kind of eggs before. Actually, I've really never had a decent breakfast in a long time." When Uryu finished, he placed the plate infront of Ashley.

_He never had a real kind of breakfast before? _Ashley thought to herself, as Uryu sat beside her, at her right side. She never knew how alone he _really _was. Ashley soon snapped out of her recurring thoughts as she noticed the scramble eggs filled plate infront of her, and that Uryu didn't have any. "Uryu, aren't you gonna have any?" Ashley asked, as Uryu smiled sweetly at her, "No, that's okay. I made those eggs just for you." Ashley heaved out a sigh, annoyed by Uryu's ignorance, as she scooped up pieces of eggs with the fork. "Thank you very much for that, Uryu, but you should really eat; even if it's just alittle bit. Here," Ashley held up the silvery fork, positioning her free hand, palm up, under the fork, being careful so that none of the egg chunks fall off. "Please, just one bite." Uryu looked down at Ashley's smiling, gleaming face, dumbfoundedly, as she pushed the fork closer to his lips. Slowly, Uryu parted his lips, as he engulfed all the eggs that were stabbed by the fork; he chewed slowly, as Ashley took in a few small bites of the food infront of her.

"Well, what do you think?" Ashley finally asked, as she saw Uryu wipe his mouth with a napkin. Uryu placed the napkin back down on the table, as he flashed Ashley one of his gorgeous smiles, "Delicious. I wonder to myself why hadn't had these kind of eggs yet." Ashley smiled, relieved and glad that Uryu actually liked the food that came from her world, and giggled perkily, "Oh, I'm so glad! Would you like some more?" Uryu nodded by Ashley's question, as he stood up from where he was, "I would be delighted; to eat this marvelous food, and to share it with you." Ashley smiled by Uryu's sweet compliment, blushing a light pink from the second part of it, as she watched Uryu walk over to the cabinet above the stove, taking out another white plate. He also took out another fork from the drawer beside the counter, as he walked back over to where he originally sat. He took only about half of what was on Ashley's plate, but Ashley had enough left that would be able to fill her up. Together, since she's arrived in his world, Ashley and Uryu ate breakfast talking non-stop about stupid, senseless things.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Ashley went back upstairs to her room, while Uryu stayed downstairs and started to wash the dishes that was piled up in the sink. In her room, Ashley rummaged through her closet of clothes for something to wear. Ashley was about to put her school uniform on before she came in, but Uryu had told her it was Sunday; there is no school on Sunday. Schools here are much more different in this world, than in hers, Ashley began to wonder, as she still scruffled in her closet. In her world, she had a two-day weekend at her school, but here, it was just one. Ashley knew some things about Japanese schools, but she never knew how different they were from hers. But she knew that she will survive; as long as Uryu is beside her, then she will survive.

"Oh, this one's cute," Ashley said to herself, as she pulled out a light purple colored short-sleeved blouse, with two clear white rosettes, at the bottom at each end. Along with that, she found a long purple and white skirt with a vertical design on it. Ashley admired it's beauty for a while, before she set it gently on her bed. "So pretty!" Ashley squealed as she quickly slipped into the skirt and blouse with ease. After Ashley was able to put on the skirt without accidentally ripping it, she jumped up from her bed, and twirled around in a clockwise rotation, the skirt flowing up and down from the spin. Ashley stopped spinning when she started to get dizzy, as she picked up her pajamas she once wore and placed them on her dresser.

When she did, though, Ashley heard a clacking sound of metal hitting the floor. Ashley looked down to where she heard the sound, and saw the three Silver Gintos Uryu gave her, resting on the ground. "Oh, that's right," Ashley mumbled to herself, as she picked up the tubes in her hand; she studied them closely. They shined brilliantly from the sunlight leaking through the window, but that wasn't why Ashley started to stare at them so intently. She felt something deep inside of her, something lying dormant, that suddenly made her finally feel for it, by just looking down at the silver tubes that lie on the palm of her hand. _Wh-What is this...-_

"Ashley! Are you in there?!" Ashley heard Uryu shout and knock repeatedly at her door, from outside of her room. Ashley wasn't expecting Uryu to come by, which made her jump back, also making her drop the Silver Gintos on her bed with a light _thud_. "Ashley!" Uryu called once again. "Um, yeah!" Ashley shouted, her heart pounding hard in her chest. "You can come in!" Ashley saw the door knob rotate, the door opening with a creaking sound, and Uryu slowly stepping in. "Ashley, are you okay? You've been up here for a while; I was worried." Ashley smiled sheepishly from Uryu's worriment, as she said, "Oh, yes! Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. I was just getting dressed, and I was going to wash my pajamas, and um..."

"Oh, you're wearing one of the outfits I made you?" Uryu asked her, which should have been quite obvious since she had nothing else to wear. Ashley smiled once again, gripping her skirt in her fists. "Yeah, of course! I really love this one alot, Uryu! Thank you so much!" A smirk rose on Uryu's lips, as he pushed his glasses back up to his nose, with a hint of a blush. "W-Well, I...I'm glad you like it." Uryu said in a studdery tone, which was oblivious to Ashley. "Yes!" Ashley giggled softly, as she entwined her fingers behind her back; she looked up at Uryu, with a slight blush, "So, how do I look?"

_So outrageously beautiful. _Uryu thought in his mind, but there was no way he could tell Ashley that. Uryu, himself, couldn't believe what he just thought. He could not comprend on what he was feeling at this moment. But, in the end, Uryu smiled sweetly and said, "It looks wonderful on you." Ashley blushed by Uryu's kind compliment, "Thanks, Uryu. So, um, is there something you want to do today?" Uryu looked down at Ashley with curious blue eyes, as he wondered if she was bored or something. "Um, well," Uryu began, as he scratched the back of his neck, "I was thinking of starting up on my training after breakfast was done; It's been awhile since I went back. But, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I know how boring it sounds."

"Oh, not at all. It sounds real exciting to me." Ashley said with a quirky smile, not even thinking why Uryu would insinuate his training as 'boring.' But Ashley knew, full well, that Uryu wanted to become stronger for her and for himself. Stronger to be able to protect her and his friends, stronger to defeat any upcoming enemies, and stronger to show Ashley and everyone around him that he's not a burden. Ashley wished that he would stop insisting that he is burden, for Ashley _knew _he wasn't. But, how can Ashley tell him what he's not without shedding in more pain? Ashley wanted nothing but for Uryu to be happy, and if telling him what she felt was going to cause him even more pain, then Ashley would do what she does best: keeping her mouth shut, and staying the hell away.

"Ashley?" Uryu called out to her once again; he called out to her a few times before, when he noticed how frozen she looked. Ashley locked away her hidden thoughts, returning back to Earth, looking up at Uryu with a puzzled, yet cherubic face. "Uhm, yes, Uryu? What is it?" Uryu looked down at Ashley with his magical night-blue eyes for a few seconds, until he swifted them to the wall. Uryu scratched the back of his onyx-black head, while his other hand rested inside his pant pocket, "Well, I was just wondering--I mean, if you want to--I was, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me and watch me train...or something?" Uryu blushed a light cotton candy-pink, but Ashley didn't notice, since it seemed the blush faded in perfectly with his fluorescent pale skin. "You mean it, Uryu?" Ashley asked in a low voice, but she knew Uryu could hear her, "I can really watch you train for more than five minutes?"

"I...I do." Uryu nervously said, for reasons he knew not of, but he wondered what she meant by 'more than five minutes.' Maybe it was something from her world that he probably wouldn't want to know of, Uryu wondered. "I mean, well," Uryu continued, while Ashley looked up at him curiously. "I was thinking that maybe seeing me train might just wake up your inner power. It's just a theory, I don't know if it'll work." Ashley nodded to Uryu's brilliant idea, placing her hands on her hips, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Might as well try it out; it might just work, you never know." Uryu smiled half-heartedly by Ashley's statement, as he made his way out in the hallway; Ashley followed behind him.

When they made their way toward the front door, Uryu stopped, along with Ashley beside him. Uryu looked down at Ashley with a serious look about him, scrutinizing her face, "Ashley, if this really does work, and well--I don't know--your power suddenly goes haywire on you or something, then...then I'll do whatever I can to save you. Anything that it takes, even the cost of my life, then I _will _do it. I'll assure you." Ashley stared up at Uryu, with big, sparkling chocolate-brown eyes. If her newfound power takes over her, then he'll save her even if he dies trying? No. Ashley wouldn't ever let that happen to him. She would rather let her power consume her than Uryu dying from trying to save her from it. But she didn't want Uryu to be disappointed from her idiotic decline, so, she once again shuted herself up. "Thanks, Uryu." Was all Ashley could think of saying at this moment.

* * *

The sun rose perfectly above the clear blue waterfall, the sky a light blue with puffy white clouds rolling on by. The trees were in perfect growth, with dark and light leaves growing on the thin branches, with big and small stone rocks all around them. The stream, that the waterfall made on the rocky ground, ran unending, like an endless night. It was the perfect place to train, the perfect place to awaken new powers. "Here we are." Uryu declared, as he and Ashley stood on top of the rocky hill that would lead them down to the waterfall and that one big open space. "It's beautiful," Ashley awed, seeing the water glistening so brightly from the sunlight. "I thought I knew how great this place was, but wow. I was _so _wrong. I guess you gotta see it in person to really know how beautiful it really is."

The wind started to pick up, as the leaves in the trees rustled rhythemically with it; Ashley's long brown hair and Uryu's long black bangs whipped past them from the howling wind. "Yes, I know. It's the same place where Sensei teached me, and the exact spot. I'm glad I can finally show you this place, Ashley." Uryu looked down at Ashley, strands of his hair waving in his face from the wind; he smiled down at her, sweetly. Ashley repeated his action and smiled back up at him, "And I'm glad I can finally see this place."

A smirk suddenly played on Uryu's lips, from hearing Ashley's words. "But," Ashley continued, gazing down at the rocky surface below her. "How are we gonna get down from here? Climbing down this rocky hill doesn't look safe." Uryu laughed inside by Ashley's worriment over something so small, as he out-stretched his hand for Ashley to grab; Ashley looked down at his hand, curiously. "Take my hand. We'll be down there in no time." Ashley grinned sheepishly up at Uryu then, knowing full well what he meant: Hirenkyaku. To Ashley, Hirenkyaku was the best of all the other speeds. Better than Shunpo, and most certainly better than Sonido. It was the greatest of them all, more faster, and very much more graceful and elegant. Ashley always wanted, ever since she even knew what Hirenkyaku stood for, (Flying Bamboo Leg), wanted to use such dominant speed; even if it was just for one time only.

Snapping out of her thoughts before Uryu could notice, Ashley nodded eagerly and took a tight hold on Uryu's hand; she squeezed it gently. "Don't forget to close your eyes." Uryu warned Ashley, before he sent her on the most exciting adrenline ride of her life; Ashley didn't even have time to think over closing her eyes. And in a quick second, both of them were safe on the ground, the rocky hill just a few feet away from behind them. Ashley was dizzy for a moment or two, as she leaned against Uryu's shoulder for support. Uryu looked down at Ashley, curiously, "Are you okay, Ashley? Are you dizzy again?" Ashley stepped slowy back, away from Uryu's shoulder, but Uryu held her shoulders just in case she fell from dizziness. Ashley smiled gleefully up at Uryu, as she said, "Y-Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine, Uryu."

Slowly, Ashley started to walk over toward a tall, medium sized rock, where she decided to sit. "I just need to sit down for a few minutes." Ashley almost lost her balance from everything spinning around her, but Uryu was beside her in an instant, helping her to sit. "Are you sure you're okay?" Uryu asked worriedly, as he watched Ashley grip chunks of her hair, in her fists, on her head. "I should've listened to you, Uryu," Ashley smirked jokingly, looking up at Uryu. "I should've closed my eyes like you said." Uryu chuckled along with Ashley, staring down at her with wonderous blue eyes. "I told you to. But, I guess I should've said sooner." Ashley shook her head, shaking away the remaining dizziness. "Forget it. Anyway, you go on and train yourself. I can watch from here. I'll be fine, I swear."

Uryu wanted to urge on Ashley's current state from worriment, but he knew how hard-headed Ashley was; he knew she'd say she was okay, even if she was or not. Shrugging it off, Uryu turned on his heel and performed a graceful spin, his back now facing Ashley. He walked toward the ankle-deep stream, stepping in, as Ashley watched him in curiosity. He out-stretched his right arm, his Quincy Cross dangling freely from his wrist. Slowly, his magnificent, radiant bow formed from the cross, it's illuminating blue light shining off of the water below him. He then took his other arm, slowly forming a perfect arrow. He looked over at Ashley from the corner of his eye, before he shot the arrow down the river stream; Ashley watched him with all her excitement and amazement, her eyes shining.

For the rest of the day, Ashley watched Uryu train and build up his strength with his amazing powers, no matter how the rocky surface she was sitting on hurt her bottom. Unfortunately, the theory Uryu came up with before they left, never did work. Her unknown power didn't take over her as Uryu had imagined, but Ashley did feel a strange sensation of energy deep within her; the same sensation she felt when she held the Ginto back in her room. Ashley could not comprehend on why she felt that when she did. Were her secret powers acting up on her? Was it because of being so close to Uryu's spirit energy? Many questions boggled Ashley's mind, but there were no answers. Ashley only wished that her powers were already awakened and controllable, so that she wouldn't be worried about it or nervous on what her new powers would do to her and everyone around her. Luckily, she was able to shake off these recurring thoughts, while she watched Uryu train all through the day.

Night soon crossed it's way, as both Uryu and Ashley were walking back home; a few constellations twinkled up in the dark sky. Ashley and Uryu made it back home safe and sound, not one hollow or arrancar crossing their path. Uryu closed the door behind him, as Ashley sat in one of the table chairs, cross-legged. "Wow, some day this was." Ashley laughed jokingly, while tiredly dropping her head on the hard-wood table. "You can say that again." Uryu nodded along with Ashley, letting out a light yawn behind his hand. "I think we should just go straight to bed. My arm still hurts from running into that tree." Uryu flexed his left arm out, gripping it with his right. Ashley laughed by that, as she stood up and walked toward the stairs, "Oh, yeah. I can _not _believe you didn't see that tree. I know you're hurting and all, but that was pretty funny." Uryu smirked playfully, glaring at Ashley, "Ha ha ha. You know that I could--"

It all happened so fast. The pounding spiritual pressures weighed down on Ashley and Uryu before they had time to react. Ashley had to grip down on the stair-rail with both of her hands, to prevent her from falling down from such dense spiritual pressure. Uryu was over by the table, gripping the top of the chair infront of him to the point his palms almost bled. "U-Uryu!!" Ashley cried; Uryu was a few feet away from where she struggled to stay standing. "Wh-What is th-this?!!" Uryu's knees shaked from the pressure, just begging to give out. "Arrancars!!" Uryu explained, feeling sticky liquid under his palms. "There's no doubt about it! Maybe even some Espadas with them!" Ashley shut her eyes tight, the powerful spirit energies pounding down endlessly on her and Uryu. "Ashley, I want you to stay here! Understand?!" Ashley popped her eyes open immediately after Uryu said that outrageous statement, "Wh-What?! No! Uryu, you can't--"

"Listen to me!!!" Uryu screamed to the top of his lungs, while Ashley looked at him with silence. "I don't know who the enemy is, arrancar or Espada; it's hard to tell from all these different spiritual pressures. I can tell one of them as Ichigo's, so I know he's out there fighting maybe one of the Espadas. The others are hard to recognize. So, I'm going out and I'll take care of the rest of them that no one else is fighting. But, Ashley, you can _not _come with me. That is absolutely out of the question. I won't let you go and get hurt because of my inability to protect you. I'll go, fight off the remaining enemies, and I'll come back here for you. I promise."

"B-But, Uryu, y-you--" Ashley couldn't find a way to speak or what words she can say to stop him from going. She didn't want him to go out and fight on his own, which might get him seriously hurt in the end. But Ashley knew Uryu was doing this for _her_: to protect her, to fight off any kind of enemies that dare to cross her path. Even if Ashley knew exactly what to say to him, no matter how persuasive she could be, she knew Uryu would go no matter what. She knew Uryu would _always _make sure no kind of hurt would come her way. Even if it would cost him his life. Ashley looked over at Uryu, but before she had a chance to say anything, he was gone.

"Please don't get killed, Uryu..."

* * *

"Please be okay, please be okay," Ashley mumbled to herself, repeatedly, ever since Uryu left to fight the arrancar; Espadas, too, probably, which Ashley hoped wasn't happening. Ashley paced back and fourth all over her room, sat down on her bed for a short time then stood back up, and started pacing again; the Silver Ginto still sat quietly on her bed. "Dammit, I hate this!" Ashley shouted to herself, her hands shakingly grabbing chunks of her hair from her head. It was times like this that Ashley wished that she could be of some kind of help to Uryu; even if it's barely anything, but just enough. Time seemed as if it was ticking by at a very slow pace, almost as if it was frozen in place. What would feel like one minute to some people felt like an entire century to Ashley. Nothing mattered to her more than wishing, praying, hoping for Uryu's safety and his return back to her in one piece. Anxiety and nervousness was closing in on her in no time, when the wait grew longer, and time ticking away.

"God, I can't take this anymore!" Ashley sighed in heavily, angerily flopping down on her bed, on her back. "If only I had my powers, if only...! What in the world must I do to awake them? What?" Ashley then dropped her hand on the bed, away from her face, which landed on something that felt like metal. "Hmm?" Ashley mumbled from curiousity, tilting her head up enough to see the Gintos underneath her palm. "Oh, I forgot about these..." Ashley sat up on her bed in the cross-legged position, staring down at the Gintos resting in her palm. Again, just like what happened this morning, and watching Uryu train, Ashley felt the same sensation of energy deep inside of her. Ashley knew it was not only a coincidence this time. Ashley had an idea what it might be, but...could it really be? "If it's true, then," Ashley stared down at the Ginto, which shined from her ceiling light. "Then I know what I must do." Quickly, Ashley took out her favorite black hoodie from her closet, put it on, and stuffed the Silver Gintos in one of the pockets. Ashley zipped her hoodie all the way up to her neck, while she walked out the door. She passed by Uryu's room, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Oh, that's right," Ashley mumbled to herself, as she walked inside Uryu's room. "I hope he has them somewhere in here..."

Outside on a dark, lonely street of Karakura, Uryu fought against an arrancar; not an Espada, just what Ashley hoped. The arrancar seemed like a weak one to Uryu at first, but when the fight started everything began to fall down. This arrancar was very skillful with sonido, that Uryu wasn't able to shoot him down so easily. "What's wrong?" The arrancar cackled, swinging his sword over his shoulder. "Can't hit a moving target, Quincy?" Uryu grounded his teeth down, his bow shining over anything that was around him. "It's a shame it's gotta end this way," The arrancar sighed, but he still had that smug smirk on his face. "But, I've grown tired of this cat and mouse game." The arrancar held out his sword, his free hand touching the tip of the blade. "Shine, Acorazar!!!" He cried out as the sword glowed brilliantly, suddenly causing an enormous explosion!

"Ugh!!" Uryu groaned, shielding his eyes away from the dust and debris, the explosion made, by covering them with his free arm. When he knew the smoke had cleared up, Uryu took his arm away from his face, and opened his eyes slowly. The newly transformed arrancar shocked Uryu so, that he was frozen in place. "Wh-What...the hell...?" The arrancar had on a strange suit of armor thing on, and with him, he held a big and long pure white spear; also with a sharp end, that could cut through flesh like paper. "Impressed, aren't cha Quincy?" The arrancar laughed demonically, his raging lavender eyes glowing evilly. "Well, how about this?!!!" The arrancar shouted, thrusting his spear toward Uryu's way. _I can't dodge it!!_ Uryu thought, holding up his bow as a shield, even though he knew it wouldn't be enough to stop this attack. He waited for the spear to cut through him, but...

Suddenly, the arrancar's spear stopped right infront of Uryu, just inches away from his bow; both him and the arrancar were astonished. What could have happened to make it stop? Uryu wondered. But, he already knew the answer, when he saw something familar stabbed into the spear: a Seele Schneider. A very special kind of Quincy weapon that only he and his father had a hold of. So, was it his father that helped him? But, why of all people? So many questions rattled Uryu's mind, as he looked ahead at the perpetrator. There, he saw Ashley, panting heavily, with her arm stretched out; she might've used all she could to stop the arrancar's attack. "It looks like...I made it in time...I'm so glad," Ashley smiled gleefully, sweat trinkling down her forehead. "Ashley, what are you--"

"Oh ho ho ho!! Another Quincy?! How lucky am I?!" The arrancar laughed maniacly, with that same smug look pasted on his face. "And a nice-looking Quincy at that..." Ashley let out a _bleh_ing sound, pointing her index finger to her open mouth, as if she was thowing up; which she probably wanted to do at this moment. She then pulled out the Gintos from her jacket pocket, holding each three of them inbetween her fingers. "Sorry, but your luck just ran out," Both Uryu and the arrancar watched Ashley closely, but Uryu already had an idea on what she was going to do. "Ashley, don't tell me--"

Ashley threw all three of the Gintos over to the arrancar, which made a _clack_ing sound from hitting against his metal armor. Quickly, Ashley held her arms up: her left arm held vertically, while her right arm was in the same position, only held horizontally, touching her elbow. She chanted, "Strike, Grail Wind!!!" She lifted her left hand up to her face as she shouted as loud as she could, "Haizen!!!" The spirit energy contained inside the Gintos suddenly spilled out, forming into a large rectangular cubical formation, smashing into the arrancar, ripping half of his body apart; blood squirted madly out, like a faucet. Unable to hold the pain in, the arrancar screeched in agony, falling down on the dirt ground, which was stained with his blood. Uryu only watched the arrancar, with frozen eyes, as the arrancar swiveled back and forth, gripping his only hand at where he was mercilessly cut apart.

Ashley slowly walked toward the helpless arrancar, pulling out yet _another _Seele Schneider from her pocket; the shining blade formed instantly from her touch. "Ashley, what are you going to do?" Uryu asked, but he already knew what she had planned. Ashley stopped, a few inches away from the impaired arrancar, who looked up at her in disgust. "You bitch," The arrancar cursed up at Ashley, who just looked down at him with no emotion. "You also intend to kill me, when I can't even move?! You're as cold-hearted and conniving as Aizen-sama is!" Ashley grounded her teeth down from hearing the arrancar's absolutely untrue and rude comment, as she gripped the hilt of the Seele Schneider much tighter. "How dare you lay me to an equal to such scum as Aizen is!" Ashley held up the Seele Schneider, up above her head, getting ready to administer the killing blow. "I'm nothing like him!!!!" Ashley screamed, as she thrusted the Seele Schneider down toward the arrancar as fast as she could, but...

"Stop." Uryu urgely demanded. He was right beside Ashley, just in time, gripping his hand tight on her's, which gripped the Seele Schneider, stopping the attack just inches away from the arrancar's chest. Uryu could feel hot liquid under Ashley's fingers, from the cause of gripping the Seele Schneider too hard. "Stop this now, Ashley." Uryu whispered tightly in Ashley's ear, Ashley's hand shaked uncontrollably from Uryu's too tight grip on it. Uryu placed his free hand gently on Ashley's shoulder, as he whispered more kindly, "Please release your grip, Ashley. Please. I know you don't want to do this. Someone as gentle and sweet as you should not fight like this. Please..." As Uryu's wonderful words blew in her ear, she began to lighten up her grip, slowly. "Ashley, if you were to kill him, then you would be no different from them. I know you don't want it as much as I don't. Please, Ashley..."

Ashley could feel tears starting to form at the edges at her eyes, as her fingers pulled back, releasing her grip on the Seele Schneider; her fingers hurt as much as they bled. Uryu took hold of the Seele Schneider, when Ashley let go of it, as it returned to it's original state; Uryu safely placed it into his back pocket. Feeling the tears starting to fall down, Ashley turned around in Uryu's direction, and instantly pushed herself in his chest, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. "U-Uryu..." Ashley weeped, as she felt Uryu gently wrap his arms around her waist. "Shh, it's okay," Uryu softly hushed, tenderly brushing his fingers through strands of Ashley's hair. "I just wanted to be...of some h-help...to you," Ashley wimpered, gripping her bloody fingers around Uryu's collar. "I know, I know. You don't need to worry about that, Ashley. You've been a tremendous help to me ever since you arrived here."

Ashley smiled by Uryu's beautiful comment, as she started to loosen her grip on him; she looked up at him with a small smile, "Thank you, Uryu." Uryu smiled beautifully down at Ashley, as he flicked his finger under her chin, "Heh. No problem." It was silent for a few seconds after that, as suddenly to Ashley, Uryu gently placed his palm under Ashley's jawline; he started to lower himself closer to her face. "U-Uryu...?" Ashley blushed madly, just by thinking on what she thought he was about to do. Surprised by herself, and making her blush even more, she _wanted _him to do it for reasons she did not know of. But, when their lips were just inches apart...

It happened too sudden. It was so fast, Ashley knew she couldn't counteract it. She remembered she and Uryu were about to kiss, but then, she found herself laying on the cold concrete floor, on her stomach. "Oww..." Ashley grumbled in pain, holding her head with her hand, which began to throb in pain. "Uryu, why did you--" Ashley sat up to look over at Uryu, but what she was witnessing...made her want to scream. He saved her yet again. Ashley didn't see the attack coming from behind her, but Uryu surely did. The arrancar had an _additional _spear he was hiding, which he probably was waiting to use for a sneak attack. The spear was meant for Ashley, for pay back, but...

Uryu coughed out fountains of blood, the spear struck through his stomach, while he just stood there, limply. Slowly, Uryu fell down on the ground, freeing himself from the spear that leaked in his blood. The spear instantly broke into pieces, when Uryu hit the pavement that was starting to turn into a crimson red, as did his armor; it was his final, and last attack he would ever use. "_**URYU!!!!!!!!!**_" Ashley screamed as loud as her lungs would let her, as she frantically raced toward his mangled body. "Uryu, no!!!" Ashley slipped down beside Uryu, and in the puddle of his blood that she was easily to ignore. Tears sprang out of Ashley's eyes instantly, when she saw how frozen and dead Uryu looked. "Please wake up, Uryu!! Please!! I...I can't live on without you!!!" Ashley screamed, holding his bloody body close to her. "Don't leave me, Uryu!! You can't!!!" Ashley hiccuped, having a tight hold on Uryu's body; his head lay silently on her shoulder. "Don't go, don't go," Ashley repeated to herself, her tears like never ending rain.

"Ashley!! Uryu!!!" Ichigo shouted desperately, as he ran toward Ashley, in his soul reaper form, with Renji and Orihime behind him; Rukia was a few ways behind him, also. "I-Ichigo..." Ashley whimpered, unable to find her voice. "Oh no, Ishida-kun!" Orihime gasped in horror, cupping her hands over her mouth; she moved her way infront of Ashley, sitting on her knees. "I need to heal him, fast." Ashley gently sat Uryu's lifeless body on the ground, as she looked over at Orihime with a tear-stained face, "Please, Orihime. Please heal him." Orihime smiled kindly at Ashley, "Don't worry. He'll be as good as new in no time!"

"Soten Kishun, I reject!" Orihime chanted, as the healing orb instantly formed around Uryu; The bright yellow glow illuminated over everyone and everything. Slowly, the gaping hole in Uryu's stomach, made by the arrancar's attack, started to disappear. "Uryu..." Ashley whimpered, with her hands cupped over her mouth. "Ashley, what the hell happened?" Ichigo asked, who towered behind her. "I..." Ashley began, as everyone around her looked at her, curiously. "I was of no use or help here...that's all."

"Oh, Ashley-chan..." Orihime muttered under her breath, as she hovered her hands over the orb, to keep it stable; the hole in Uryu's stomach was nearly gone. Uryu's eyes slowly opened, as he looked up at Ashley, whose tears ran wildly down her rosy-red cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10: I See Right Through You

**Chapter 10: I See Right Through You, Idiot**

The morning sun once again rose above the quiet town of Karakura, all of yesterday's horrified events now nothing but a memory. A memory, that Ashley wishes that she could erase away from her mind for forever. She wanted more than anything to help Uryu with him in his upcoming battles; that's the reason why she didn't listen to him when he told her to stay away. She wanted to help him, to be of some use to him, even if it was just a small bit. But, in the end, she couldn't be of no help to him, and it was because of her that he was nearly killed. It was just of pure luck that Orihime had come around, when she and Ichigo and the others did. Ashley thought of nothing but that incident, and she also thought that it would be a good idea if she never came to this world in the first place. She loved meeting everyone, of course, especially Uryu; who ever gets a chance to actually meet their most favorite anime character in person? Ashley never even thought that this would happen to her, of all people. Ashley saw herself as a dull, ordinary person with such a boring life. She didn't wish upon a star for this, like she read in some of the sappy romance stories; but she always did think about it. In the days she's been here, she would wonder if it really was a dream, and not reality. If it was a dream, then she hopes that she will never wake up.

In her room, Ashley was getting ready for school, putting on her school uniform; she was infront of the dresser mirror, tightening the red bow in place. After that was done, Ashley was about to get her shoes out, but all of yesterday's events started to haunt her all over again: Uryu's desperate move to save her, the spear plunging through him so easily, the pools of blood soaking around him and herself, her desperate cries to bring him back. And then the only good part Ashley could remember from it: hers and Uryu's warm and wonderful embrace when he was fully healed. Ashley smiled by that part of it, smally, hoping she could remember to thank Orihime for healing him. Silently, Ashley erased away her recurring thoughts, as she put her shoes on with ease.

"Ashley! Are you ready yet?" Ashley heard Uryu knock on her door, softly. The sound of Uryu's angelic voice always brung butterflies in her stomach, and it always made her lose her train of thought. Just hearing his voice, brought all fear and sadness and loneliness away from her; and today is no exception. Ashley smiled more happily from that, as she said perkily, "Oh, yeah! Come on in, I'm ready!!" Ashley started to pack up the necessary books in her school bag at a quick pace, as she heard the door open and the clicking of Uryu's heels as he entered. Ashley snapped her bag shut, flopped it over her shoulder, and turned around in Uryu's direction.

He looked as beautiful as ever to her; maybe even more beautiful. Ashley started to think of a better word to describe how he looked, but she could only think of one: Gorgeous. Ashley didn't know what it was about Uryu that would make her think that he was absolutely gorgeous: his perfectly combed black bangs that framed his face, the way his eyes shined by the sunlight, the way his mouth moved when he talked, the way he walked so gracefully, or was it just how he looked in his uniform? It was all confusing to Ashley, but she smiled in the end, hoping Uryu wouldn't know or wonder what she was thinking about. "Well, if you're ready," Uryu smiled kindly down at Ashley, which made her blush a light pink-ish color. Maybe it was his smile that made the gods in Heaven cry? Ashley wondered. With not one answer to any of her questions, Ashley just shrugged it off, as she and Uryu began to walk toward school.

The walk toward Karakura High wasn't as silent or awkward as Ashley hoped it wouldn't be. She and Uryu talked and talked, non-stop, just like they normally did; it was as if all of yesterday's events never happened. It was what Ashley wanted more than anything, to forget about that nightmare, and Uryu knew that. He had hoped that he would be able to think of _something _to get her mind off of that, once and for all. It was his fault that she was hurting and suffering from that, and he would do what ever it took to see her smiling and happy again. "Uhm, Uryu?" Ashley called out, while they were walking, as Uryu looked down at her curiously, "Yes, Ashley? What is it?" Ashley's smile soon disappeared, as she looked down at the concrete ground; she and Uryu stopped right infront of the entrance to the high school. "It's about what happened last night..."

Uryu suddenly flinched back before Ashley could finish. Uryu had high hopes that she wouldn't even mention anything from the events of yesterday. Ashley looked up at him, with remorseful eyes, as she suddenly leaned her front all the way down, in a bowing position, "I'm so very, very, sorry, Uryu!" Uryu stared down at Ashley, in shock and confusion, as she slowly lifted herself back up."Wh...What do you mean? What on Earth do you have to apologize for?" Ashley let out a soft gasp, as if it was the most obvious thing to her. "What should I _not _apologize for? I mean, I went in your room without your permission; that's just invasion of privacy one-oh-one! That and I snooped through you stuff, and I stole some of your Seele Schneiders that I found. It's very unforgiving, if you ask me."

Of all to be sorry for, and she was apologizing over something so little? Uryu wondered, surpressing a chuckle from behind his hand. Even though there was more she wanted to apologize for, Uryu was just glad it wasn't anything more deeper than what went on last night. "Oh, I...I see," Uryu muttered, as he saw Ashley look up at him with a light blush forming around her cheeks. _Why...Why is she blushing? _Uryu thought it through in his mind for a while, but he had no answer. Unnoticed by Ashley, Uryu shook away his inner thoughts quickly, "Erm, well..I-It's fine, Ashley. Really. I know you just wanted to help; it's not your fault." Ashley smiled by Uryu comment, as she started to walk toward the school. "Oh, that's good. Thanks for understanding. Now, I think we should go to class; don't wanna be late, now do we?" Uryu smiled smally, as he watched Ashley skip toward the school; he followed behind her, "Yes. You're absolutely right."

* * *

"Ashley-chaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!" Orihime squeaked perkily, as she usually does, as she tackled Ashley into a gut-crushing hug from behind. "Ori...Orihime..!!" Ashley gagged, Orihime enormous breasts crushing her back, that she nearly fell over; luckily she caught herself with a nearby desk. While Ashley was trying to free herself from Orihime, Uryu walked over toward his desk, where Ichigo and Chad were starting to chat. Ichigo was the first to notice Uryu; he walked over toward his desk, placing his bag on the tile floor. Before he had time to sat, Ichigo walked toward him, with Chad behind him, as he said, "Hey, Uryu! What's up?" Uryu looked over at Ichigo, giving him an icy death glare, "Kurosaki. What do you want?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched from Uryu's unpleasant greeting; a growl soon surfaced its way in Ichigo's throat, "I was just about to ask how you were feeling, geez. Damn, what side of the bed did you wake up on?"

"Just leave me alone, okay? I'm not in the mood for this right now." Uryu flopped down in the chair lazily, laying his fist against his cheek; he soon swifted his blue eyes over toward Ashley, who was just talking and laughing along with Orihime and a few of her friends. "I heard what happened last night," Chad inquired. "Are you feeling alright?" Uryu took his fist away from his face, as it dropped down on the desk; he pushed his glasses up to his nose, quietly, "Yeah, I've been fine ever since Inoue-san healed me. There's nothing wrong, don't worry about it." Both Ichigo and Chad watched Uryu, as he pulled out a small book from his bag, and started to read. Ichigo took his chocolate-brown eyes away from Uryu then, now looking up at Chad, who also looked down at him. They knew Uryu was not alright. Uryu may have convinced himself that he's fine, but he surely didn't convince Ichigo or Chad.

Ashley laughed harmonically with Orihime, Tatsuki and everyone else; she was glad that she was starting to feel like her old self again. Orihime was always the one that made her laugh the most, no matter how she was feeling before. "Oh, you're so funny, my Hime!" Chizuru giggled, lustfully staring at Orihime, getting ready to pounce on her once again. "Don't even think about it, Chizuru!" Tatsuki shouted, gripping her fist tightly behind Chizuru's collar, pushing her all the way back against the wall. "Don't touch Orihime, for the last time!!" Both Orihime and Ashley started to laugh at Tatsuki and Chizuru's fighting and bickering, as Ashley actually held her stomach around her arms from laughing too hard. "They're...so funny!!" Ashley barely had managed to choke out; she found that she couldn't stop laughing. "Yeah, I know!" Orihime giggled, wiping away a few tears from also laughing too hard. Orihime looked over at Ashley, who had finally calmed down and breathing heavily from the overall use of laughter, as she asked, "Say, Ashley-chan? Would you mind having Lunch with me, Tatsuki, and everyone else?"

Ashley soon became her thoughtful self again, looking down at the tile floor. _I would like to, but...Uryu is... _Ashley thought in her mind, as her eyes looked over toward Uryu, who was sitting in his desk, intent on reading a book. He looked like his calm and collected self on the outside, but Ashley knew in the inside he was still hurting: hurt from not being able to protect Ashley right, and also hurting from hurting Ashley. "Well, Orihime, I..." Ashley began; for what had happened, all she ever wanted now was to be close to Uryu as much as she could, not able to leave his side. She wanted more than anything to show him that he did nothing wrong, and that she's extremely thankful that he would actually give his life to protect her. Ashley could not think of one person in her world that would do such a thing for her; she had heard her parents and her friends tell her that they would give their lives for her safety. But, for some reason, Ashley had a feeling they were over-exaggerating, just to make her feel better. But she knew, with all of her heart, that Uryu meant it; anything Uryu told her, she believed. No matter how disbelieving or idiotic it sounded.

"Dammit! What the hell's _wrong _with him?!" Ichigo suddenly swore out loudly, as he stomped his way over toward Ashley and Orihime. "What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, while looking up at him with her big chocolate-brown eyes; Ashley also looked up at him, curiously. "Why don't cha ask Mr. Emotional over there?" Ichigo sarcastically said, anger rising in his tone, as he flicked his thumb behind his shoulder; Ashley and Orihime looked to where he pointed, to see Uryu continuing to read his book, with his eyebrows furrowed. "Ishida-kun?" Orihime blinked, her arms silently folded behind her back. "He looks..."

"Really, _really _pissed," Ashley started, finishing what Orihime might went on to, as she looked back up at Ichigo. "What'd you say to him this time to get him all fired up?" Ichigo started to calm himself down at last, as he heaved out a long sigh, "Yeah. That's the thing. I just asked him how he was feeling, then he just suddenly bitched at me for no reason. It's really strange, especially for him." Ashley nodded toward Ichigo's statement, as she wondered if Uryu took it out on Ichigo from what had happened. "It _is _odd for him to do that, so suddenly. I wonder..."

"Maybe you should talk to him." Ichigo offered toward Ashley suddenly, as Ashley looked up at him skeptically, "...Uh?" Ichigo eyed Ashley as he explained, "Well, you two _have _been living together for almost two weeks, you know. And you've talked more with him than any of us put together. I mean, why not? I'm sure he'll easily soften up when you're near him." Ashley dunked her head down toward the tile floor, to hide away the blush that was starting to form on her cheeks, as her shoes clacked against each other. "W-Well, I guess I can at least try to," Ashley said, rising her head back up toward Ichigo; she once again glanced over at Uryu, who was still reading his book, his whole figure unmoving. Ashley smiled softly, "Heh. Don't worry, I've got an idea."

Ashley walked her way over toward where Uryu was, leaving Ichigo and Orihime in bewilderment. Uryu was still intent on reading his book, as Ashley approached him and kindly said, "Um, hi, Uryu." Uryu finally looked away from his book, up at Ashley, who gave him one of her innocent smiles. In return, Uryu half-heartedly smiled back, while placing his book, flat down on his desk. "Hey, Ashley. Is there something you need?" Ashley took out a sigh, clapping her hands together; she tried to act more like her happy self, than what she was really feeling. "Well, there's something I want to ask you about. If that's okay..." Uryu didn't need to think what he was about to say, "Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Come. Sit down, and ask away." He gestured his arm toward the desk infront of him; Ashley gladly sat in the chair, her body turned toward Uryu. She rested her arms on his desk, as she began coolly, "Look, Uryu. I've been noticing, and even feeling, that something is troubling you very dearly. All I want to know is what is the cause for all this. Can you please tell me what it is?"

Uryu was silent after Ashley had finished, as he looked down at his book, which lay quietly on his desk. Uryu then lifted his back up to Ashley, flashing a glamerous smile at Ashley; a glamerous, fake, smile. "What are you talking about, Ashley? There's absolutely nothing that troubles me. Your mind must be playing tricks on you. I'm perfectly fine, don't worry." _You liar. _Ashley thought in her mind, unable to say it out loud with so many people around; it was just minutes away from school to start. It was his first time, in all this time she's arrived, that he actually lied to her; either to protect or to keep her out, Ashley didn't care why he did it. A lie was still a lie. Why would he even lie to her? Ashley wondered, still keeping that same innocent smile on her face. Many people had lied to her before, but she had always believed that Uryu would never be one of those people.

"Well, okay!" Ashley smiled cheerfully (At least she tried to), as she stood up, looking down at Uryu. "I'm sure if there was _really _something wrong, then I'm sure you'd tell me." Uryu bit down his bottom lip, guilt suddenly sinking into him like water in a drain. He had actually lied to her, Uryu thought to himself as if just now realizing it. As of now, he wished he could take it all away. "See you after class, Uryu!!" Before Ashley had walked all the way past him, she swiftly swiped away his book that still layed on his desk. She could feel Uryu's confused face from behind her, but she still walked away from him, her heels clicking on the tile floor. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Uryu finally asked, slowly standing up from his desk. Ashley stopped in her steps then, reading a few pages from his book, as she looked over at Uryu, "I think you can call this...bribery? Tell me what's really going on with you, and I'll give you your book back." Uryu sighed in, stepping toward Ashley, as she took a step back. "Ashley, this isn't funny. Give me the book, please." Ashley gripped the book tightly behind her back, as her cheerful side soon turned into her meloncholy self. "Not until you tell me the truth. Please, Uryu."

_So, she already knows. _Uryu thought to himself, knowing full well that his lies must still be ringing in Ashley's mind; he cursed his own soul for doing such a horrible thing to her. "Alright," Uryu said, as he walked past Ashley quickly, heading for the door which was beside the teacher's desk. Bewilderment and confusion taking over her instantly, Ashley followed behind him, dropping the book on his desk before she left.

* * *

Uryu and Ashley walked a few steps away from their classroom 1-3, as Uryu stopped by the line of lockers; he leaned against one of them, coolly. If Ashley wasn't so upset by Uryu lying to her, she would think how cool and mysterious he looked. Silence over-flooded with them, with no sign of any students anywhere; Ashley knew that there must have been no less than five minutes until class started. Uryu then stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaning his foot against the lockers, his gorgeous blue eyes now full of remorse. "Ashley, I--"

"Why did you lie to me? Why, Uryu?" Ashley looked up at Uryu sadly, tears just edging their way to fall down her rosy-red cheeks. "No matter how terrible the truth might be, I'll always understand, Uryu. Always! Many people have lied to me before, yes, over and over with no ending to it. But, I never knew you'd become one of those people, Uryu."

"I'm not! I-I'm not, Ashley! I just...I just..." Uryu snapped, in a desperate way, quickly pulling his hands out of his pockets and onto Ashley's shoulders; Ashley looked away from Uryu, little tears falling down her face. "I just can't get what happened yesterday out of my head; I know you're the same way, by the way you put up an act for everyone. Showing them that nothing is wrong, but I saw it through you. And you saw it through me as well, right? I'm so very sorry for lying to you, Ashley. It wasn't in my place to ever do that to you; to hurt you as I did. It seems as though that's all I'm actually good at doing..."

"Uryu, no..." Ashley whimpered, shakily placing her slim hands on Uryu's strong ones, that still gripped her shoulders. "It's me...It's my fault this actually happened. If I had listened to you in the first place, then that wouldn't have had to happen. And I'm sorry for getting all upset over something like this. It just...shocked me alot when you lied to me like that, I guess. I shouldn't have thought that you wouldn't lie to me; it was just one lie, after all. We're not always perfect."

"Ashley," Uryu sighed in, annoyingly or playfully, Ashley couldn't tell, as Uryu leaned his forehead against Ashley's. He smiled beautifully, "You think things through way too seriously; all of us needs to let loose once in a while, I hope you know." Ashley laughed cheerfully, this time for real, as she looked into Uryu's magnificent, magical blue eyes; she felt hypnotized from such beauty that was within those eyes. "Y-Yeah, you're right, Uryu. Thanks for that. I'll be sure to remember that." A smirk soon played upon Uryu's lips, as he nuzzled his nose over the side of Ashley's nose; it tickled her greatly. "U-Uryu," Ashley giggled softly, a pink blush forming on her cheeks, "What a-are you doing?" Uryu chuckled along with Ashley's constant giggles, as his hands roamed up to her face, his thumbs rubbing against her pink-ish cheeks. "Shh, don't ruin the moment."

Uryu's sweet, hot breath bathed over Ashley's face, his slim cool fingers rubbing over her face so tenderly, that it felt very hard for Ashley to stay concious; Ashley could feel her knees weaken under her. "U-Uryu," Ashley managed to choke out. "I...I think we sh-should go b-back n-now..." Uryu continued to nuzzle his nose against hers, as he suddenly started to lower his lips toward hers, "Wait...Just alittle bit longer, please..." Uryu's lips were just inches away from Ashley's as Ashley finally found enough strength left in her to push Uryu away from her. "Please, stop it!" Uryu's back hit against the lockers, with a loud, crunching sound (from the lockers, not Uryu's spine), as he looked down at Ashley with wide, frozen blue eyes; Ashley, herself, was surprised she had _that _much strength left. "Ashley..."

"I don't feel...comfortable about this at all, Uryu." Ashley said, as she dropped her head down, staring at the tile floor, not wanting to see the confused look that was on Uryu's face. Ashley had no idea what had suddenly over come her. She always did dream of Uryu kissing her very romantically, but she never even thought that it would become reality; but when it was about to come true for her, she backed down, cowardly. She's never, in her life, kissed a guy before; even though it would be with Uryu, she felt frightened. Uryu's eyes soon softened for Ashley then, as he slowly walked past her; Ashley lifted her head up, to see Uryu walking in the opposite direction of her, "I'm so sorry, Ashley..." He said very quietly, but Ashley could hear him clearly, as if he was speaking in full volume. Now, all Ashley feared was that she might have hurt his feelings. Ashley immediately strode by Uryu's side, "Oh, I'm sorry, Uryu! I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything! I--"

"It's fine. I'm alright, don't worry." Uryu said, in such a meloncholy tone, as he slid the door open to their class; it was just one minute away from school to begin. The school bell soon rang, right after she shut the door behind her, as the students soon rushed their way to their seats like hordes of mice scurrying away from their predator. Ashley silently sat in her seat, behind Uryu who also seemed very silent, right when the teacher entered. "Alright, kids!" The teacher, Ms. Ochi, announced. "Take out your books and turn to page one twenty-two!" All the students obeyed her, as they all took the right books out from their desks, with a few sheets of paper, ready to take some notes. Ashley also did the same thing, but more slower than the other students.

As the teacher wrote a few words in Japanese on the board, Ashley began to doodle small chibi Uryus of all kind over her sheets of paper. As Ashley was finishing off an Uryu chibi waving his sewing kit with joyous pride, she suddenly found a small piece of folded paper laying on her desk; she looked at it curiously, before she unfolded it and read:

_Dearest Ashley,_

_I beg of you, please, please forgive my incompetent actions that I've previously did. I should not have taken advantage of you like that, and I would curse my own soul into damnation if I were to ever to even think of doing something like that again. I have no idea what came over me so suddenly; I wish I could give you a reason why, but I have none. I wish for you to accept my dear apologies, and that maybe you and I can have lunch together? Just you and I. It's the least I can do for all the many troubles I've suddenly caused you. I very much wish for you to accept this offer. Again, I am deeply, desperately sorry for what I've done._

_I hope to see you at lunch. Or maybe, sooner than that._

_Love,_

_Uryu_

_P.S. I wish not to mention nothing depressing, or anything that would bring us down. Let us live life together in happiness and prosperity. It's all I've ever wanted since you moved in with me. I never feel so alone anymore since you've come. I thank you for that. Thank you._

Ashley could feel hot tears edging their way from her eyes, but she fought hard to suppress them. Once again. Once again she made Uryu hurt very much from her idiotic mistakes: mistakes that could have been easily prevented. But, if that was so, why didn't Ashley do anything to prevent them? Ashley wondered in her mind, continuously; but she already knew the answer. It was her immaturity, refusing herself to ever grow up. She was too much into the limelight of being in the same world, the same place as Uryu, that she never saw--no, it was more of that she _refused _to see the consequences of living there. Ashley always saw the good in things, and would ignore, or not pay any attention to the bad things; that was her most gravest mistake of all.

But, Ashley felt more happier inside that Uryu also wished he could forget that yesterday never happened. Lunching with Uryu would definitely make her more happier, and it would most certainly take her mind off of those events. Ashley quickly copied down all the notes that the teacher had scribbled on the board, and then she wrote back to Uryu's note, on the back of the same paper: about accepting Uryu's kind invitation to lunch, telling him not to apologize and beg forgiveness for something that was obviously her fault, and also that she would be able to stay with him, in his world, for as long as he wished for her to stay.

Unfortunately, before she finished writing her note, the bell rang, as all the students soon raced out of the classroom toward their next class; except for her and Uryu. Ashley saw Orihime, walking with Ichigo and Rukia, wave a kind good-bye to her; Ashley smiled sweetly at her, in return. Ashley saw Uryu stand up gracefully, hanging his bag over his shoulder. He didn't walk away, though, but he looked down at Ashley with such kindness in his marvelous blue eyes. Ashley as well stood up, less graceful than Uryu, her knees shaking underneath her. She held the piece of paper with the notes scribbled on it, clutching it tightly. "I, um..." Ashley muttered, as she looked over at the side wall, a blush starting to form. "Sorry, but I didn't get to finish my reply, but..."

Ashley soon flashed a glamerous smile Uryu's way, while cherrily saying, "I would _so _love it if we had lunch together! Just you and me!" Uryu also smiled happily from Ashley's acceptance, sighing out, "Oh, really?! I'm so glad, Ashley! That's wonderful!!" Ashley giggled hysterically, by Uryu's relief, as she started to place her book and pencils back in her bag. "Here, I'll help you," Uryu offered, taking a few sheets of paper and a few pencils from her desk, carefully placing them in the right place in her bag. "Thank you!" Ashley wistfully smiled, zipping her bag closed, and strapping it over her shoulders.

"You're welcome," Uryu pushed his glasses back up with his index and middle finger, as he started to walk off. "Let's go. We can walk together." Ashley skipped merrily by his side, locking her arms tight around his one arm, "Okay!! Sounds good to me!!" Uryu smiled softly, a deep pink blush forming around his cheeks, once again pushing his glasses up to his nose with his free hand. Ashley seemed abit too hyper than she usually is, Uryu began to wonder, as she and him started to walk toward their next class. But, surprisingly to himself, he liked that about her. The qualities about herself that people would find utterly annoying, Uryu found them utterly amazing. Not only that, but he soon found that he was growing to be quite interested in her. Could it be...?


	11. Chapter 11: To Be In Love

Wow...I just noticed...I've written over, like, 6 or 7 chapters for this story for the whole summer! :o I never written this much in a whole year! This story might get alittle more interesting at this point, I hope. Sadly, school starts next monday for me, so I won't be able to write as much as I did. Sorry to everyone who reads my stories. :'( But, hopefully, _if _I find time, I'll start back on it again. Bye-bye, for now...:D Also, I like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story! You guys are my inspiration to write! :) (Heh he, I like smilies...:D!) Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it! (Sorry if this one seems more shorter than the others...:3)

**Chapter 11: To Be In Love**

The school day at Karakura First High School went by in a speedy blur, as Ashley eagerly waited for lunch to arrive. She and Uryu had almost every class together, except one, so they had that time to talk and laugh together. The thought of what had happened never even crossed their minds; they were too busy joyfully enjoying each other's company. Sadly enough, all the two of them ever talked about was the piles and piles of homework they were receiving; it was one of these times that Ashley thanked God that she lived with the most smartest guy at school. Ashley told Uryu that, as he just laughed about it, telling her that he does what most people at the school don't ordinarily do: study. Ashley got a kick out of that, knowing full well how some of the students are.

And now Ashley was in Art class, just minutes away for it to be lunch. This time, there was no art project assigned, but instead it was more of a free day, doing whatever the students wished to do: start on homework, chat with the people at their table, play games or read. And that was exactly what Ashley was doing, reading one her most favorite books of all time: _Dracula. _Uryu had the book stacked on his book shelf, surprisingly to Ashley, letting her read it a few times. Ashley was kind of glad that he was interested in the same books she read, with one question continuing to pop up in her mind: Since when was he interested in the vampric culture? But Ashley was able to ignore that, now stuck in the world that Bram Stoker has created. "Uh, are you reading _Dracula_, Ashley?" Ichigo asked Ashley suddenly, as Ashley popped her head over toward Ichigo, who gave her an interested look; it seemed to her that he was also a fan of Bram Stoker, just as she is. Ashley perked up by that soon, as she said, "Oh, yeah. I sure am. It's an enriched classic and it's also my most favorite novel in the world. I never get tired of reading it." Ichigo smiled by that, his arms resting down on the table infront of him. "That's cool; so am I. Have you read _Bloodline _yet? I haven't, but I heard it's more about Dracula's son." Ashley nodded toward Ichigo, picking her feet up on the chair; her knees rested against her chest. "Yeah, I read that, and the sequel, _Bloodline: Reckoning_. It's really great. I enjoyed it."

"I'm not really interested in those kind of books," Orihime finally spoke up; Ashley looked over at her, curiously. "A bit too scary for me." Ashley smiled sweetly by Orihime's nervous look, probably afraid that she had hurt Ashley's feelings from that. "Oh, that's just fine, Orihime." Ashley reassured her; Orihime smiled back, letting out a quirky giggle. "You know, the Bounts were kind of like vampires, if I remember correctly." Ichigo announced, as Ashley silently rolled her eyes from that. Oh, how she wished Ichigo wouldn't have brought _them _up in this conversation. "Hey, you're right, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime agreed, looking over at Ashley. "I remember Urahara-san telling us that. Do you know about them, Ashley-chan?"

_I was hoping that I wouldn't be able to hear about this ever again... _Ashley thought hatingly in her mind. She hated--no, she _despised _the Bounts and everything about them. Ashley knew they were filler characters, not even apart of the actual storyline, but that was one of the reasons why she didn't like them. "Oh yeah, I know about them," Ashley mumbled, grinding her teeth down in anger. "A sad sack of soul-sucking monsters who no one cares about. That's all I remember from it." Orihime suddenly gasped, her brown eyes wide with shock. "A-Ashley-chan! That's horrible! How can you say such a thing?" Ashley looked at Orihime sympathetically, sighing out. "I'm really sorry Orihime, but that's how I truly feel about them."

"Does that mean you also hate Yoshino?" Ichigo suddenly asked, the same anger and jealousy she felt before coming back; she felt as if she was back in her world, watching Uryu fall for her infront of her eyes. She hated that feeling she felt when she saw Yoshino and Uryu together: it felt as if her heart and her insides were slowly, and pain-stakingly being ripped out of her body. But, even though it wasn't something that she's all that happy about, she felt relief when Yoshino finally died. She knew Uryu could absolutely hate her for feeling like that, as her friends around her all felt the opposite.

"No comment." Ashley plainly said, as she continued to read her book, once again. Both Ichigo and Orihime were shocked by Ashley's reply: both their brown eyes were wide with alittle bit of shock and confusion, but Orihime was the most shocked and confused. "But, Ashley-chan! How can you say that?! Ishida-kun was so much in love with her, and he was absolutely devastated when she died! He didn't talk to anyone for so long, and--"

"I know that!" Ashley shouted, slamming her book down on the table; the other students in listening range looked at her in bewilderment. Feeling the other student's stares pierce through her, Ashley said more calmly and softer, "That's why. That's why I can't decide if I hate her or not. Part of me wants to like her for helping Uryu out, protecting him when he couldn't protect his powerless self, but the other part of me wanted to hate her for making Uryu love her; making him decieve all of you. I know it's all over and forgotten with, but I still can't decide on this. Do I hate her? Or don't I? And...I have this feeling that Uryu hasn't forgotten about her. I sometimes see him with this off distance, lonely kind of look. He still thinks about her...and he still loves her..."

"Oh, Ashley-chan...I never knew you felt this way..." Orihime said in such a apologetic tone, that Ashley actually thought that she might cry at any moment. "You never forget about your first love," Ichigo explained, agreeing to Ashley's statement. "But I would have thought that he would be over her by now. I guess not." Ashley sighed in, a lock of her hair, once combed behind her ear, fell down her shoulder, silently. She was about to comb it back behind her ear, where it previously was, but Orihime suddenly grabbed her wrist before she could; Ashley looked down at Orihime, who had a solemn look about her. "Ashley-chan," Orihime began. "I've been noticing the way you act around Ishida-kun and well...um..." Orihime gazed her eyes down to the floor, then her lap, and then at the table. Ashley started to wonder in her mind what she was about to say, as Orihime finally said, "Ashley-chan...you're in love with Ishida-kun, aren't you?"

"Wh...What? What in the world are you talking about, Orihime?" Ashley giggled jokingly, a small blush started to form on her cheeks. In love with Uryu? Ashley could not think of one reason why Orihime would ask Ashley something like that. Sure, Ashley _did _like Uryu, but only as a friend, nothing more than that. Was it because they were living together and they spend all the time with one another? Ashley began to wonder, but she still thought as Uryu as a really great friend. Nothing more. Ashley did look up to him: with his smartness, his kind heart, his gentle smile, his wonderful sense of humor that always, _always _made her laugh, his great sewing ability, and so much more that she couldn't think of. The list would go on and on, but she still thought of Uryu as a friend.

"She's right, Ashley." Ichigo said, as Ashley looked over at him with skepticalism. Ichigo, as well thinks that? Ashley wondered. What on Earth could she have done to make them think this? "I've seen the way you look at him, the way you act around him; it's too obvious. You really love him, I know it." Before Ashley could even think of what to say back to Ichigo, the bell soon rang: ending class, and starting lunch. The classroom soon emptied in no time, hungry students flying out in no time at all; the only people left were Ashley, Orihime, and Ichigo. Orihime stood up, while Ichigo walked a few steps ahead, as she slung her bag over her shoulder; she smiled kindly down at Ashley, "I know all of this might be confusing to you now, Ashley-chan, but you should really think it all over. I'm sure you'll soon see your true feelings you have for Ishida-kun." Orihime walked away from Ashley then, with Ichigo right beside her. Using Orihime's advice she just gave her, Ashley sat in her seat, frozen, with so many thoughts in her mind. "I can't be...no, it's not possible," Ashley muttered to herself, staring down at the book laying down on the table infront of her. "He's just a friend. Uryu's just...--"

"I'm what?" Uryu asked, hovering behind Ashley, bag over his shoulder, looking down at her curiously. Ashley suddenly jumped up from her seat as she shouted, "Ah! Uryu! You're here!!" She scratched the back of her head, giggling perkily. Uryu also laughed along from Ashley's nervousness, from Uryu's sudden appearence. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ashley. Did I scare you? Sorry about that." Uryu's voice softly played beautifully in Ashley's head, like a hymn being sung by angels. Her eyes sparkled radiantly, "Oh, no, no not at all. I'm fine, really. I just didn't expect you so soon." Uryu smiled sweetly down at her, noticing she was still as nervous as ever, as he looked down at the layed down book on the table. He recognized it, immediately.

"You're reading _Dracula _again? Well, you weren't kidding when you said you can't stop reading it." Uryu chuckled to himself, as he carefully picked up the book by it's spine. Ashley giggled softly, a bit embarassed, as she started to pack up all of her things in her bag. "Y-Yeah. I'm really into vampires. They fascinate me." Uryu smirked playfully from Ashley's statement, "Indeed they do. They are truly interesting creatures."

"Just like the Bounts?" Ashley asked, a strain in her voice; it even pains her physically to say _their _name. Uryu's blue eyes widened from that one question Ashley asked, as he looked down at her. "H-Huh? Um, yeah. I guess they are. So, you also know about them?" Ashley never wanted to go over this again, especially with Uryu, but that question suddenly blurted out of her mouth, without her knowing. "Yeah, I do," Ashley sighed, hoping Uryu wouldn't know how she _really _felt about them. She thought hard of a good enough term to describe them to him, "They were...a strange bunch, but they really were interesting to me."

"Interesting," Uryu nodded, as he watched Ashley finally zip her bag closed, now holding one of the straps with both of her hands. Before Ashley could fling her bag over her shoulder, Uryu stepped up, "I'll carry that for you, if you like." Ashley smiled sweetly from Uryu's kindness; Uryu was very kind, kinder and more gentler than she could ever wish to be, Ashley knew. But she could tell Uryu _wanted _to do this, not that he felt he had to or just to be nice to her, from the way he looked at her with his soft, gentle blue eyes. "Sure, if you want to." Ashley said as kindly as she could, while she saw Uryu's face light up in an instant. He very quickly took her bag and slung it over his other shoulder. "So, are you ready for lunch?" Uryu asked. Ashley nodded from eagerness, "Oh, yeah! Most definitely!"

"That's great!" Uryu smiled sweetly, as he shoveled through his bag and brought out two medium-sized pure white boxes with a small cloth wrapped over both of them. "Ohh, food!!" Ashley giggled hyperily, drool just edging it's way out of her mouth; the smell of rice, dumplings, and something else that she couldn't quite recognize, oozed it's way out of the bento boxes and in her nostrils. "I made them before we left this morning," Uryu laughed melodically from Ashley's impression, as Ashley embarassingly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Th-Thanks, Uryu." Ashley timidly took the top bento box, surprised by how heavy it felt in her arms. "It's my pleasure," Uryu turned on his heel then, gracefully spinning toward the doorway. "Come with me, Ashley. I've a got a place in mind where we can eat." Ashley tilted her head to the side, "You mean that secret place you showed me before?"

"No." Uryu sternly said, locking his gaze upon Ashley. "I'm never taking you to _that _place ever again. Not when..._that happened_." Ashley's fingers clawed their way into the cloth that was tied around the bento box in her arms, feeling apprehension creep upon her spine. "U..Uryu..." She managed to choke out. But Uryu's fiery gaze soon changed into a more calm, gentler one. "I'm sorry, Ashley," Uryu apologized in the most sweetest way he could, but it just made Ashley blush even more. "There are so many things that has happened, in such short time. You arriving in this world, Ryuken calling for you constantly over something I wish he'd let go, then you almost getting killed by that _Espada_, and me causing you terrible, unimaginable pain that both of us could have avoided." Uryu sighed in then, letting out a short chuckle; he smirked down at Ashley, "I must be a _real _joy to be with, aren't I?"

Even though she knew it was probably a rhetorical question, she answered anyway. "Yes, you are. I've never felt any more joyous when I'm with you, Uryu." Uryu let out another laugh, thinking Ashley was joking around, once again. "You know I was rhetorically speaking, right?" Ashley nodded once, a small smile forming on her lips, "Yeah, I know. But, I'm _realistically speaking_." Uryu's eyes grew larger behind his rectangle spectacles, as Ashley's kindness toward him suddenly made him blush a pinkish color. "You've done so much for me, Uryu. More than anyone would probably never do for me. Being here in your world, living with you in your house, it's like a--no, it's _exactly _like a dream come true for me. I love it here, I love the way I'm living here, and there is absolutely _nothing _that I would want to change."

"Would you say," Uryu began, swallowing a lump in his throat; Ashley looked up at him, with curious brown eyes. "Would you say that...you would _want _to stay here? Forever?" _As long as I'm next you, through it all, then yes. Of course I would. _Ashley thought it over in her mind, finding herself unable to speak it outloud. Why was that? She wondered, looking up at Uryu's sparkling blue eyes; they seemed full of hope, and...what was it called? That look, on his face, that he thought she would say 'No, the sooner I'm back home, the better.' Ashley could not think of nothing that described that desperate look. But, Ashley wondered, does it mean that he wanted her to stay, or is he just trying not to hurt her feelings? Confused, Ashley asked in a low voice, "Do _you _want me to stay?"

Uryu's night-blue eyes widened from Ashley's sudden question then, thinking over the actual answer in his mind, _There's nothing in this world that I want more than for you to stay here, with me._ But, what would Ashley think about him, if he said it outloud? Uryu feared that it may just lead Ashley farther and farther away from him, since he thought of himself coming on too strongly toward Ashley in the past few days. Why he would do such a ludicrous thing, he knew not. But it was true. Ever since her arrival in his world, Uryu felt feelings he had never felt before: happiness, prosperity, joy, and no sense of sadness or loneliness never came up in him. And if Ashley ever _does _get a chance to return to her world, he fears that that same loneliness and sadness he felt, when Yoshino died, will come back.

Uryu tried to think up a better way to answer her, but he found none. "I think..." Uryu began, noticing Ashley's anticipating face. "I...I think we should hurry up and eat this food, before it gets cold. Come on." Uryu turned on his heel once again, his back facing Ashley, as he started to slowly walk toward the door. "Oh, u-uhm, okay..." Ashley muttered quietly, slowly walking behind him; Uryu could feel the disappointment and hurt in her low voice, as he grounded his teeth down in frustration, once again doing what he does best: hurting and disappointing Ashley in everything he does.

_I know I hurt you, once more, Ashley. I'm so very sorry. I'm nothing but a failure to you, aren't I? Nothing I ever do will make you happy. Nothing. Oh, you'll never know how miserably bad I want to see you smile from me...laugh from me...become happy from me..._

* * *

For lunch, Uryu took Ashley over to a place alittle more closer to the school. Lines and lines of cherry blossom trees were well in sight, the cotton-candy pink cherry blossoms gracefully flowing in the same rhythm as the wind. The grass below the trees was a healthy greenish color, each blade cut evenly with one another. No one was around, luckily, the only sound around was the wind and the slushing sound of the trees swishing in the wind. It couldn't have been more perfect, Ashley began to wonder, as she sat against a random tree, with the bento box sitting infront of her. She gazed up at the cherry blossoms, as if they were the best thing she's ever seen before, "Oh, the cherry blossoms are so beautiful! Wow..." Small pink petals danced beautifully in the wind, a few of them landing around where Ashley was: one on her shoulder, a few entangled in her hair, piles of them landing in her lap and a some of them layed peacefully on her bento box. She raked them away from her lap and her lunch with the back of her hand, but more just kept on dropping. "Ah, they're everywhere!" Ashley whined, trying to easily pluck out some petals from her hair; she squinched in pain from accidentally pulling out a few strands of her hair.

"Be careful, now." Uryu chuckled secretly behind his hand, as he sat beside Ashley, on his knees; he carefully and slowly combed his fingers through Ashley's hair, very tenderly pulling out the petals that had refused to come out when Ashley tried to pull them out. "You gotta be gentle when it comes to something as fragile as these cherry blossom petals; if you're not too careful," Uryu then took the petals in the palm of his hand, the ones he plucked out of Ashley's hair, and he tightly squeezed them in his hand; soft crunching sounds were heard from the cause of it. He opened his hand up again, pieces of crumbled cherry blossom petals falling down on the ground, next to Ashley; they were soon swept away, with the wind. "Before you know it, it will all fall apart."

"Th-Thanks, Uryu." Ashley could hear her heart pound loudly in her chest, from hearing Uryu speaking of comparison of cherry blossom petals and fragility. Uryu smiled sweetly from Ashley timidness, as he flicked away a petal, that landed on Ashley's shoulder, with his slim finger. "There's no need to thank me. I'm glad to help." Ashley's heart pounded faster then, now just by listening to Uryu's peaceful voice. There was just something about Uryu, and his whole perfect-shaped being that made her feel so safe, and so unbelievably happy. She couldn't help but smile absolutely sheepishly, from just being so close to him.

"What's the smile for?" Uryu asked curiously, as he took a bite of rice with his chopsticks; he chewed, silently. Ashley didn't even notice Uryu opening his bento box, since she was so lost in her thoughts. Ashley smiled in a more calmly manner, as she slowly untied the cloth around the bento box. She stared down at the rice, dumplings, and ramen that was contained in the small compartments of the box. "Well, actually," Ashley began, rubbing her thumbs over the bamboo-made chopsticks that she now held; Uryu carefully watched her. "It's you...Uryu. I don't know why, but I always catch myself smiling when I'm even near you. It's not a bad thing, but it confuses me."

_Ashley-chan...you're in love with Ishida-kun, aren't you? _Orihime's sudden words rang in Ashley's head, over and over, like a broken record. Ashley was bewildered on why Orihime had asked something that was too obviously untrue. But, as Uryu stared at her cluelessly, she started to think it all over again. Being in love with Uryu...even back in her world, Ashley never felt that. But, if she wasn't in love with him, then why did she feel so totally jealous when she saw him and Yoshino together? Why did she feel so angered when other people talked about other characters being together with him? She hated that, the hate she's never felt before. _Is it true? Can I really be...?_

"Uhm, Ashley? Ashley!" Uryu shouted, shaking Ashley's shoulders rapidly, which was the reason why she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "H-Huh? What...?" Ashley blinked, looking up at Uryu's worried face, confusingly. "Oh," Uryu sighed in, relieved. "You really...spaced out on me so suddenly. You were thinking about something troubling you, right? Can you tell me about it? I'll help you out as best as I can." _Uhm, okay, Uryu. Orihime just asked me if I was in love with you, and I'm just thinking that it might be true. Can you help me with that? _Ashley thought aimlessly in her mind, once again getting lost in her mind. But, luckily, she soon shot out of her mind this time, looking up at Uryu with a slight blush; with the sunlight reflecting off of his glasses, he seemed like such a gorgeous god now. Quickly, she thought of something that wasn't bothering her that much, but it seemed worth mentioning to her. "Oh, it's just that we've been piled down with a week's worth of homework, and it just seems so exhausting and hard to do in just a few days. I've never had this much homework that could take months to do!"

Uryu grinned from Ashley's reaction over something so small and easy to take care of, no matter what she thought. "Oh, is that all? No need to worry, Ashley. I'll help you on the homework, and we'll be done in no time. No worries at all." _His smile..._ Ashley began to think, gazing dreamily up at Uryu's beautiful, angelic face. _That warm, kind smile...it's the greatest thing I've ever seen, since I've arrived here. He's just so remarkably beautiful..._ Uryu continued to smile down at Ashley, as a smile in return soon played on her lips, "Thank you so much, Uryu! I'd really love that!" Uryu leaned his back against the tree then, his bento box laying silently and barely touched beside him, with his arm resting against his knee. Ashley couldn't help but think how thoughtful and handsome Uryu looked, as she took a few quick bites of the rice and dumplings.

After a few minutes have passed, she pushed away her half eaten bento box aside, leaning her back against the tree, just inches of space between her and Uryu. "How is it?" Uryu asked Ashley, through the arkward silence. Ashley smiled timidly, glancing down at the bento box laying beside her, hoping not to see Uryu's longing gaze that pierced her. "It's delicious, Uryu. I love it. You're a...fantastic cook, you know." Ashley blushed a deep pink shade, embarassed by her sudden compliment on Uryu's cooking; she imagined seeing his confused, strange look. But, surprisingly, Ashley felt something push down on her head; she looked over at Uryu curiously, to see him smiling down at her, with his hand resting down on her head, ruffling her head like a small child. "Heh. Thank you, Ashley. I appreciate that very much." Ashley couldn't help but smile wider than she ever did, from hearing Uryu's kind words, and feeling the warmth of his strong hand patting her head.

Moments and moments passed by quickly after that, as Ashley yawned tiredly then, rubbing her stomach that was too full of all the rice, dumplings, and ramen she ate; Uryu's hand still rested atop of her head, as Ashley saw him look up at the clear blue sky. Ashley could feel tiredness overcome her quickly, as she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Her eyes closed slowly, sleep finally coming to her, as her whole body leaned limply against Uryu; her head layed against his shoulder, as Uryu's hand went from her head to her shoulder. Uryu looked down at Ashley's sleeping body, becoming slightly shocked at first, but soon calmed down when he heard her snore softly. His dazzling blue eyes gazed down at her sleeping face, as he couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked. Uryu gripped his hand around Ashley's shoulder, laying the side of his head softly on her head. "It's been such a long day," Uryu sighed, as his eyes slowly closed. "For...both of...us.."

The clouds rolled on by as usual, while Uryu instantly fell asleep. Ashley smiled quietly while she slept, dreaming of nothing but Uryu and his wonderful, beautiful self-being...


	12. Chapter 12: Will I Ever Love You?

Wow...I guess I _was_ able to pull in one more chapter...yayyy!!!!! :D I know, for sure, that _this one _will be the last one I do for summer vacation; you know, since school starts Monday...:'( But I'll try as hard as I can to write as much chapters during all the homework and studying, don't worry! ^_^; So until that time comes, please enjoy this last chapter for just a while! (It won't be long, I'm sure!) But _this _chapter is much longer than the last one, so that's good! Also, the dream Ashley has in this chapter, is pretty similar to the one I had, but that was a long time ago. I barely remember it now...:o

Sayonara for now!

Soul-san

**Chapter 12: Will I Ever Love You?**

The sun slowly began to sink over the horizon around Karakura Town, the day beginning to end, once again. The wind had stopped blowing, which was the reason why the cherry blossom trees refused to sway. The school day was at an end, the end-of-the-day bell echoing through the school. There was barely anyone around now, just the last people finally leaving school and heading back home. Orihime and Ichigo walked back to their homes together, just as Orihime hoped; she blushed cotton-candy pink from just being close to him. Right after Ichigo and Orihime had left, though, there came a sudden Hollow alert on Rukia's soul pager; she and Chad, who was there when her soul pager went off, ran off in the direction of the Hollow the soul pager led them to. But, unfortuneatly, Uryu and Ashley were _still _asleep under the same tree that they had lunch under.

"Urnh..." Ashley mumbled softly, as she soon fluttered her eyes open; it had taken her awhile for her vision to be clear: at first it was a blurry orange color, then it started to get clearer to the point where she could see the line of trees infront of her. She blinked her eyes a few times, until she could see the sinking sunset over the horizon. "Wh..." It was hard for Ashley to find her voice, since she still felt exhaustion in her body; but she did feel something weigh down on her head. She thought it was someone's spiritual pressure weighing down on her, but thought otherwise from looking up and seeing Uryu's head silently resting on top of her's. "U-Uryu..." Ashley blushed, still unable to get her voice back. She couldn't see his face, but she saw his chest move up and down rhythmically, slowly breathing. _He's...sleeping? _Ashley thought in her mind, softly smiling to herself just by thinking how peaceful and sweet Uryu's sleeping face must look like.

But all of that was soon lost from Ashley's mind as she stared up at the sky that was mixed with oranges, pinks, and yellows: Sunset. "Ah!" Ashley gasped, gently pushing Uryu's sleeping figure away from her. "Aw, man! How long did we sleep?!" Ashley soon went over to Uryu, his whole body now leaning against the tree, his head resting on his shoulder. "U-Uryu...Uryu! Wake up!!" Ashley called out to him, gently shaking his shoulders; he made no move to wake up. "We fell asleep, Uryu! Wake up! Wake up!!" Instead of shaking his shoulders as she did before, Ashley slapped his cheeks gently, but not hard enough to leave a red mark she hoped. Finally, Uryu opened his eyes very slowly, blinking them a few times to adjust his vision. "Uh...?" Uryu slowly sat up from where he was, rubbing away the remaining sleep that was in his eyes. "Wh...at...?" Uryu looked over at Ashley sleepily, to see her with a strange, anxious look on her face. Uryu soon became his serious self in no time, as he asked, "What's wrong, Ashley?"

"Look around you!" Ashley said, stretching her arm up infront of them: to the silent trees, the dark orange sky, and the sun that was sinking down. Uryu gasped in shock, just as Ashley did, from seeing the setting sun. "Sun down, already?! How long did I sleep?!" Ashley didn't answer him at once, but she stood up from where she once sat, flinging her bag over her shoulder; she gripped the strap around her fist. "Apparently, _too _long. There's no hope in going back to the school, now. The day's pretty much done." Uryu nodded once to Ashley's true statement, as he also stood up and hanged his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. I guess all we can do now is go home."

* * *

On the way back home, Uryu and Ashley talked continuously, about random things that popped up in their minds, while the sun still slowly sinked down over the town. They were just miles away from home, and it was nearly dusk now; the street lights would be coming on soon, Ashley knew. Uryu was walking ahead of her now, as she walked closely behind him. Ashley hated walking down any kind of street, especially at night, alone, even though she never did that before and Uryu was with her. Her parents never let her go out at night, for the same reason why she wouldn't. Ashley saw what happens to girls like her, walking down unknown streets at night all by herself; people would find her dead in the nearest ditch or find herself either raped, almost near death, or worse.

Ashley goggled her eyes left and right, repeatedly, hearing her heart pound loudly from any sign of movement she saw or heard. Uryu, of course, noticed how frightened she was. He said as softly as he could, "Hey," Ashley jumped from Uryu's low voice as she looked up at him; Uryu smiled sweetly, "I know how afraid you must be, but it's okay. I'm here, and I promise I won't let anything get you." Ashley could feel herself become less afraid now, from just hearing Uryu's gentle words; they both had stopped walking, as it had now started to get dark. Ashley couldn't find her voice to say anything, so she just nodded in understanding. "And," Uryu continued, his back facing Ashley; Ashley looked up at him, curiously. "If you still do feel frightened, then you can grab the back of my shirt, or..." He held out his hand infront of Ashley then, smiling sweetly, "You can take hold of my hand."

Ashley's mouth hanged open, agape, as she stared down at Uryu's open, palm up, hand. She wanted to so badly hold his hand, but she couldn't lift her hand out to take it. "Just think it over, okay?" Uryu pulled his hand back down to his side then, as he continued to walk on; Ashley timidly followed behind him. _I...really want to hold his hand...so badly! I want to feel his warmth I felt before...it's the most sweetest thing in the world to me...but, why do I feel like I shouldn't? He's the one that offered it, so why? Uryu, I... _Ashley's hand was just inches, _inches _away from Uryu's; their hands brushed against each other every now and then. As Ashley bit down her bottom lip and gulped down a lump in her throat, she shakily slid her fingers down Uryu's palm, slowly entwining her fingers with his. Uryu squeezed Ashley's small hand, knowing how fragile she must be; he smiled in relief that Ashley accepted him.

"Ah! Ashley-chan! Ishida-kun!!" Ashley heard someone familiar shout out; it sounded like Orihime to her, the way her voice sounded so hyper and squeaky. Hands still linked, Uryu and Ashley turned around to see Orihime there, with Ichigo beside her, with a sweet smile on her face. "Oh, hey, Orihime, Ichigo. What's up?" Ashley asked, as she started to think why both of them were walking together, but loving Ichigo and Orihime to one day end up together, she smiled in the end. "Well," Orihime began, with a short chuckle. "You guys didn't show up for any of the classes after lunch; I was kind of worried about you two."

Still gripping Uryu's hand tightly, Ashley smiled by Orihime's worriment, and both Orihime and Ichigo noticed it when they looked down and saw Ashley and Uryu's hands laced together. Orihime wanted to squeal in delight from such a sight, and embrace Ashley extremely tight, but she managed herself to keep it in. "So, where were you two, and what were you doing?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his bright orange head, as Orihime looked up at him with shock and confusion in her big brown eyes. Didn't he notice how close Ashley and Uryu were? With their hands gripped? Orihime started to wonder, as she saw a blush form on both Ashley and Uryu's faces; it must've been something pretty embarassing, Orihime knew.

"U-Um, w-well..." Ashley studdered nervously, staring down at the concrete ground below her; she tapped her feet together, anxiously. Orihime noticed Ashley's uneasiness from Ichigo's question, and Uryu as well, as she saw him turn his head to the side, his blush becoming deeper. "It's...n-none of your c-concern..." Uryu softly said, almost into a whisper. Both Ashley and Uryu weren't even looking each other's way, both of them looking the opposite way, but they still held onto each other's hands as if they were glued together. Orihime knew they didn't want to talk or to speak of what had happened during lunch; she knew it must have been something that they wouldn't want to bring up in a normal conversation...

"Oh, well!! We should be going now! Let's go, Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime squeaked perkily, as she pushed Ichigo past Uryu and Ashley, as Ichigo confusingly shouted out, "Wha--?! Why are we leaving, Inoue?! They haven't answered me yet!! Inoue!" They were soon out of sight in no time, as Uryu and Ashley just stared down the street from where Orihime had led Ichigo toward, _forcibly. _"What was...that about?" Ashley finally asked, all through the arkward silence; she couldn't find a way to blink her eyes. "I...I have no clue, myself." Uryu said, as the moonlight washed over him and Ashley, while the stars twinkled up in the sky. Uryu, of course, noticed the moon-lit night, with the bright, blinking constellations. "Wow, it has gotten late; we need to head home, quickly." Uryu explained, finally gazing down at Ashley, as Ashley looked up at him and nodded once; Ashley still had a tight grip on Uryu's hand, no matter how badly her palm sweated from it.

"Yeah, you're right, Uryu," Ashley nodded once again, her heart pounding loudly in her chest; she always felt truly excited when she said his name. "But, how are we gonna get there any quicker?" Ashley knew she didn't need to ask such an absolutely obvious question, but she just felt like asking it for some reason. Uryu then smirked playfully down at Ashley, which she loved more than anything. "Why do you ask the most obvious things in the world?" Uryu chuckled, a beautiful sound to Ashley's ears as she smiled sheepishly up at him. "Hirenkyaku, yay!!" Ashley cheered excitedly, her smile never faded away during this moment. But Uryu didn't use Hirenkyaku as Ashley thought he would. Instead, he finally released his hold on Ashley's hand, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her, sternly. "Remember this, Ashley," Uryu began, as Ashley soon became fearful on what he was about to say. "Remember to...close your eyes! You'll get all dizzy again..." Ashley sighed in relief, glad it wasn't something serious, as she thought it would be; she laughed playfully, nodding once to his statement. "Yes! I'll be sure to remember that!"

Uryu laughed charmingly along with Ashley, from just seeing her once again getting excited about something so small. "So, are you ready?" Ashley instantly nodded many times, from excitement, as she also jumped up in joy. "You bet I am!!" A smirk soon played it's way upon Uryu's lips, when he saw Ashley's reaction. Uryu then nodded to himself, as he walked closer toward Ashley; Ashley looked up at him, curiously wondering what he was going to do. And what he thought of doing, Ashley would have never, not in a thousand years, have guessed what he was about to do. Carefully and in a quick flash, he scooped Ashley up in his arms, bridal-style; Ashley could feel herself blush a thousand shades of red. "Ah! U-Uryu!!" Ashley squealed, as she felt absolutely uncomfortable in Uryu's arms, even though it's what she's always dreamed of. Uryu smiled sweetly down at her, "It'll be much faster this way, don't worry." Ashley swallowed a lump in her throat, as her hands shakily gripped the strap of her bag, that layed down on her stomach. "B-But...w...what if I fall...?" Ashley studdered, so unbelievably nervously, as she tried to think of the best excuse she could, to get out of this. "I will never, ever let that happen." Uryu said, with such stern and pride in his voice when he said it; Ashley could feel his grip tighten around her shoulders and under her knees. "It'll be okay, Ashley. Just close your eyes and relax. We'll be home before you know it, I assure you."

_Uryu...his words, his beautiful face, his gentle touch...everything about him; I love it so much...Orihime, you were right. You were right all along. I...I'm... _Ashley thought in her mind for so long, as she looked up at Uryu's face, his blue eyes sparkling. Slowly, Ashley started to sink into Uryu's arms, as she finally felt herself feeling more at ease. She gently layed her head against his chest, closing her eyes, while she pulled her bag close to her chest. "Okay...thank you, Uryu.." And in a quick flash, both Ashley and Uryu were gone.

* * *

It wasn't even close to a minute when Uryu appeared infront of his house, with Ashley still in his arms, her eyes still closed. Uryu sighed in, as he walked toward the door; he stopped, a few inches infront of it, as he looked down at Ashley, who still kept her eyes shut tight. Uryu smiled by how innocent she looked, knowing she was trying her best not to open her eyes. "Ashley, you can open your eyes now. It's over." Uryu's sweet breath blowed over Ashley's face, as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Wha...? Already?" Ashley blinked many times, as she looked up at Uryu, curiously. "Already," Uryu repeated, nodding down at Ashley. Ashley blushed a shade of pink, from seeing how gorgeous Uryu looked with the moon light hitting against his face.

"U-Um, you can put me down now, Uryu." Ashley said as straightforward as she could, but in the end it sounded nervous and anxious. Uryu flinched back, blushing shades and shades of red, as if just now realizing he still had a hold of her in his arms. "Oh, y-yes," Uryu said in such a nervous state, as he gently placed Ashley back on the ground, removing his arm away from under her legs, but he still had his arm around her shoulder for support. "Sorry about that." Ashley shook her head, showing Uryu that he shouldn't be apologizing about something so small. "No, it's all right. There's no need to apologize." Uryu carefully watched Ashley then, as she went up to the door, and twisted the door knob, as the door creaked open. Ashley tilted her head back, gazing over at a thoughtful-looking Uryu; she smiled as sweetly as she could, "We shouldn't be out here in the cold. We _should _go inside and bundle up, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Uryu said off-distantly, once again feeling himself blush more deeper, from when he heard her say, '_bundle up_'. He knew Ashley probably didn't know what she said at that moment, but he managed to smile halfheartedly by that. But when Uryu finally left his thoughts, he saw that Ashley wasn't infront of him anymore, but he saw her walk over to the kitchen table inside. "A-Ashley!" Uryu shouted as he immediately walked inside and closed the door behind him; he looked over at her, as he saw her walk around the table for a few seconds, then went over toward the stove. As he walked beside her, he noticed Ashley brush her fingertips over one of the burners, her eyes staring down at it. "Um, are you hungry, Ashley? I'll make you something, if you wish."

_He's so... _Ashley, once again, began to get lost in her thoughts, as she moved her fingers over toward the next burner, which was beside the previous one. _...So kind, so sweet, so gentle. I wish I could be like that...to be a great person such as you, Uryu. I'm just so glad that you were...born and still alive. _Ashley was so into her revolving thoughts, that she didn't even feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes. Right when the first few tears started to run down her cheeks, Ashley immediately snapped back to reality and quickly rubbed away the tears; she hoped that Uryu hadn't noticed. But, unfortunately, her hope was for naught.

Uryu gasped loudly, as he watched Ashley desperately wipe away her running tears. "A-Ashley! What's wrong?!" Uryu shouted, instantly running to her side, gripping her shoulders tightly in his fists. "Ashley!" Despite from hearing Uryu's desperate cries, Ashley laughed softly, as if it was no big deal to her. "I-It's nothing, Uryu. Nothing for you to worry about." Her tears kept on spilling on, not wanting to be held back; Ashley rubbed them away quickly, ignoring the burning pain she felt in her eyes.

"Like hell it is!!" Uryu suddenly swore out so angerily at Ashley, as Ashley just stood there, frozen from his sudden outburst; her tears still flowed down her cheeks to no end. Her lower lip quivered from such fear she felt from Uryu just now, and Uryu noticed. Uryu back down, releasing his firm grip he previously had on Ashley's shoulders. "I...I'm so sorry, Ashley. I...don't know what just came over me." Ashley didn't show not one kind of emotion from Uryu's deep apology, as she stared down at the wooden floor, holding her one shoulder that burned from Uryu's too tight grip. "Oh, Ashley...please, please forgive me for such an act. I didn't mean to--" Uryu took one step toward Ashley, as Ashley instantly took one big step back, away from him; her back touched the white wall behind her. Uryu stood still when Ashley stepped back, wishing, hoping he knew a way to ease her from not hurting her as he just did. Taking a chance, a _risk_, Uryu stepped forward, stretching out his hand for Ashley to grab, but she didn't move. "Ashley, I--"

Before he could get any closer, Ashley quickly dashed toward the stairs for her room, as she shouted, "Stay away from me!!" She slammed the door shut, loudly, as there came a vibration through the whole house from it. Uryu stood there for a few seconds, wondering aimlessly through his mind on what just happened: they were so happy and cheerful at first. They slept so wonderfully, beside each other, underneath the flowing cherry blossoms. They walked back home together, hand in hand, happy, yet anxiously and embarassed too. And now, back home, Ashley suddenly burst into tears infront of Uryu for no reason he knew of, and because of that he yelled at her when he had absolutely no right to. Now Ashley's very, extremely upset with him, for good enough reasons why she should be. It took Uryu in no time to realize he hurt her, once again; the _only _thing he knows how to do for Ashley. He can't protect her as he wants to, and he can't save her from her and his enemies, as he dreadfully wants more than anything; as much as he wants to protect her. And to love her...he can not find a way to _ever _do that.

"I...I do...so much..." Uryu's lower lip quivered, just as Ashley's did when she felt frightened by Uryu's outburst on her, as his hands shakily turned into fists on the table. "D...Dammit!!!!!" Uryu screamed, as loud as his lungs would let him, as he smashed his fist down on the table with all of his might. The table shaked from the violent vibration, as a few plates that were laying there, fell off of the table and instantly broke into small pieces from the impact to the floor. "A...Ashley...I...I..." Uryu quivered once again, letting his whole body sink into the floor. He slammed his hands on the floor, leaning his front all the way down, to the point where his forehead touched the floor. Right there, he cried silently...

In her room, Ashley, as well, started to cry silently to herself. She had her back against the closed door, looking down at the wooden floor, her tears falling down from her cheeks to the floor. "Wh-Why...? I...I..." Ashley choked through her cries, as she began to get lost in thought. _Wh-Why? How? This shouldn't have had to happen! N-No! It's all my fault...for running away from Uryu like that. I know he was just worried about me...he just wanted to know why I had suddenly burst into tears like that...it's not his fault! I'm such an idiot...I mean, so what he yelled at me? Ichigo always yells at Rukia for almost everything, but I know that he's just worried about her...not really angry at her._

Ashley then smiled to herself, wiping away the remaining tears. "Heh. Look at me. Uryu must really hate me right now; I don't blame him. Probably thinking of a good and faster way to get me back home..." Ashley finally took a few steps toward her bed, as she sat at the very edge of it; she entwined her fingers together, looking down at her lap. "I just want Uryu to be happy...nothing more." Ashley sighed out exhaustedly, as she decided to go to bed early than she usually does. Usually she and Uryu have a conversation here and there before she goes to bed, but not this time. They usually have dinner together before either of them go to bed, but not this time. They would say their good-nights to each other...but not this time.

* * *

Midnight came unusually quick, as both Ashley and Uryu were asleep, both in their separate rooms, which was across from each other. Ashley would always have the best and the most wonderful dreams about Uryu, every single night; even on her first night in this world, she dreamed of him. But, tonight, she didn't _just _dream of Uryu...there was more...

_It was a bleak place. The sun was not shining anywhere, and the clouds were darkening up in the sky, hinting that rain was about to come. This place was not peaceful, nor joyous at all; the grass growed into a healthy green color, but there was something about it that made it seem dead. Burnt up wood, furniture and other nessecities were all around this place, as if a terrifying fire erupted. Nothing felt alive. But, this place was vaguely familiar to Ashley somehow, but no matter how hard she thought of it, she couldn't tell if she's been or seen this place or not. But it was so familiar to her..._

I've been here before, I just know it, _Ashley began to think in her mind, but still couldn't find out where she could have seen this place. She looked all over this unknown, dreadful place, when she suddenly caught a glimpse of Uryu, just a few feet away from her right side. "Uryu!!" She called out to him, as he just looked out the distance, with a strange look on his face. "Uryu...? Uryu!!" Ashley ran quickly to his side, waving her hand hyperily, in his face. Still, he had that look on his face, as if he didn't notice Ashley. Ashley immediately knew something must be troubling him, "Huh? Is there something wrong, Uryu? What is it?" Ashley gazed up at him, curiously, just now noticing a pure white bandage was cleanly wrapped around his head. "Oh, Uryu!" Ashley gasped, shockingly. "Your head! Are you hurt? What happened?" No answer. He didn't answer any one of the many questions she gave him, as his eyes were frozen, staring out. "Uryu...why aren't you talking to me? Answer me!" Ashley shouted desperately, tightly gripping his sleeve. And just like he did, he didn't answer her, nor did he even have the decency to look down at her; but, in all the eternity it felt as, he moved his feet foward, slowly walking away from Ashley._

_Ashley watched him from behind, to see him walking toward an unknown, far off, figure. "Who...?" Ashley started to wonder, not even bothering to finish what she was going to say, as she followed behind Uryu. As they got more closer to the figure, Ashley started to recognize it's features that should belong to a girl, and when she was close enough...she recognized the figure instantly: Yoshino. Ashley's whole body froze at that point, as Uryu just continued to walk toward her. "N-No..." Ashley studdered panickingly, gripping chunks of her hair in her fists. "No! No! Uryu, get away from her!!! Please!" But, he did not listen; Uryu made his way over toward Yoshino, smiling so lovingly, as both of them embraced each other tightly._

_"Don't you __**dare **__touch him!!!" Ashley screamed with such anger and jealousy, as she was going to race her way over to them and pull them apart, but she found herself frozen to the ground. Full of distress and confusion, Ashley looked down and saw that her ankles were chained together, which made her unable to move. "N-No...No!!!!!" Ashley screamed as loud as she could, tears welling in her eyes. "Uryu, please get away from her!! She...She doesn't love you like I do!!!!!"_

_Ashley noticed Yoshino grit her teeth together, even at the distance she was at. Ashley knew it wasn't out of jealousy or some kind of so called "love". She did NOT love Uryu, at least not the in the way Ashley did. Ashley finally knew now, that she was in deep love for Uryu, for everything he is, and everything she is not. Ashley loved the way he smiled, the way his mouth moved when he talked, the way his beautiful blue eyes shined, even they way he walked and talked. Nothing anyone will ever do or say could change her mind about Uryu. But, then..._

_"Goethe!!" Yoshino called her doll out, as it's firery being soon appeared beside her; Uryu had never let go of her. "Burn her." Her doll said nothing by her cruel order, as the doll rushed it's way toward Ashley. He tossed huge fire balls Ashley's way, as Uryu still acted as if he didn't see her. "N...Noooooo!!!!!!" Ashley screamed as loud as she could, the fire balls just inches away from burning her to an absolute crisp._

* * *

"Noooooo!!!!!!" Ashley screamed loudly in her bed room, instantly rising up in her bed, sweat trinkling all over her forehead and neck. She breathed heavily, as the wall clock slowly ticked on. "Oh..." Ashley breathed in, touching her arms, her face, her neck, any part of her body to see if she was really burned. She tossed the covers off of her, as she pulled her legs close to her; Ashley pulled up her pajama pants all the way up, and thankfully there were no burn marks anywhere. All just a dream, a nightmare even; Ashley sighed in relief from that. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Ashley!!!!" The door instantly slammed open, as Uryu quickly rushed toward Ashley's bedside, in a state of panic. "Are you okay?! What happened?! You were screaming, and...you..." Trying her best to forget what had happened before, between her and Uryu, Ashley smiled smally, "Oh, don't worry. It was just a bad dream, is all..." Uryu's eyes seemed to be filled with constant worriment, and even remorse from before. "Would you...like to tell me about it? If it'll help you?" Ashley looked up at Uryu's face once again, with wonderment in his eyes; Ashley knew that he _wanted _to know.

"She...She took you away from me..." Ashley wimpered softly, tears just waiting to fall down; she quickly wrapped her arms around Uryu's neck, as she cried, "Oh, Uryu!! I was so afraid! You were so close to me, and yet...I couldn't reach you! You were...g-gone..." Uryu very gently wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist, voicing soft hushes in her ear, "Shh, Ashley, shh. It all was just a dream, just a dream. I'm right here, and I will not ever, _ever _leave you." Ashley shakingly nodded to Uryu's most kind and gentle words, as Ashley wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Don't." Uryu softly whispered to Ashley, as he lifted her face up; her eyes were beginning to turn into a soft reddish color. Uryu went over toward the small table next to Ashley's bed, and took the handkerchief that was laying on the table; he very tenderly dabbed it against Ashley's reddened eyes. "Your eyes will get all red if you rub them like that; this is much more better, don't you think?"

Ashley smiled by Uryu's kindness, and from the sight of his wonderful smile, nodding once. "Y-Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Uryu." Uryu chuckled softly, as he placed the handkerchief back where it once was, on top of the small table. "It's fine, really. You don't need to thank me." It soon became quiet once again, with an arkward silence, as the wall clocked ticked on repeatedly. Ashley sighed in, not wanting Uryu to leave, not just yet; she wanted to talk with him, just alittle more longer. "Uryu..." Ashley softly whispered very lowly, but Uryu heard her very clearly; he looked down at her, with curious eyes, "Um, yes? What is it, Ashley?"

She smiled once more, mostly to herself, as she soon dropped her leg over the edge of the bed, the other bent close to her chest; she softly layed her chin upon her knee. "Well, I..." Ashley began, as she stared down at the bed mattress before her: the cover was nearly on the ground, from when she forcefully pulled it off of her, and the sheets wrapped around the mattress were wrinkled everywhere, from where she and Uryu were sitting. Uryu slowly moved closer to Ashley now, wanting more than anything to reach out and caress her cheek so tenderly; anything ease her remaining pain away. "I'm so sorry...about before...Uryu..." Ashley muttered so very quietly, but Uryu had heard her. His eyes soon became remorseful, "Ashley, no--"

"Please don't blame yourself, Uryu." Ashley said in a more louder tone, cutting off Uryu before he could finish; Uryu's mouth hanged open, but no words came out. He waited patiently, as Ashley continued, "It's not your fault, Uryu, it's mine. I should've...I should've told you why I was crying in the first place; you had all the right to yell at me, I know. You were just worried about me, right? That's fine. I just...I was just so--"

This time, it was Uryu's turn to cut in, "No, Ashley, stop." Uryu spoke as gentle, and soft as he could, tenderly placing his hands on Ashley's shoulders; Ashley could feel the tears swarming around her eyes, as she tried her utmost best to fight them away. "It's most certainly not your fault, Ashley. I should have taken your feelings into consideration first, but...I'm an idiot. I didn't think at all, and I've caused you more pain, just as I always do. I...had no right to shout at you, in such a barbaric manner. I...yes, just as you said, I was worried about you; I'm _always _worried about you, Ashley. Every night I worry how you sleep, how you dream..." Uryu had stopped then, mid-sentence, to let out a soft chuckle from his lips before he went on, "I even worry on how you snore so quietly...even loudly at some times." Ashley couldn't help but also laugh by Uryu's, mostly _untrue _statement, as she gripped her small hands around his wrists; Uryu's hands were still gently gripping Ashley's shoulders.

"I don't snore!" Ashley giggled happily, as Uryu shook his head in defiance. "Oh, yes you do; I hear it from all the way in my room. But, don't worry. I think it's a beautiful sound." Uryu's wonderful comment about her snoring entered through her eardrums, echoing in her mind over and over again. Ashley immediately stopped her laughing, looking up at Uryu with such a dark red blush on her face; even in the darkness, it showed clearly. "Th-Thank you...Uryu," Ashley said in a more softer tone, as low as a whisper, but Uryu looked down at her with his gorgeous eyes, clearly hearing exactly what Ashley said. "It's no problem at all." Uryu said sweetly, as he stood up from her bed, his back facing Ashley; he tried to hide the blush, that was starting to take form on his face, away from Ashley. "W-Well, it looks like you've calmed down now. If you're alright now, I think I'll just go back--"

"W-Wait." Ashley whispered, quickly and shakily grabbing the bottom of Uryu's shirt, before he could completely walk away. Uryu had stopped in his tracks, when he felt Ashley lightly pull his shirt with her small hand. Uryu tilted his head back, to look down at Ashley's face, only to see that her blush never faded away. "What's wrong?" Uryu asked worriedly, once again taking his place back on her bed, sitting more closer to her; he reached his hand out to touch hers, which was gripping the sheets tightly, but soon pulled back as he saw her dunk her head down in...maybe embarassment? Uryu couldn't help but smile by that as he kindly asked, "Would you like for me to stay here?" All Ashley did was nod her head once, not even daring to look up at Uryu, as her grip on the sheets below had loosened. Uryu could see, very easily, that there was something else that Ashley wanted to ask.

Carefully, Uryu very gently placed his soft hand on top of Ashley's head; once again, Ashley felt that same wonderful warmth as before. She nodded her head once as before, as she lifted her head up slowly, "Will you...sleep with me tonight?" Uryu wasn't shocked or even disgusted by her request, as Ashley thought he'd be, but all he did was smile down at her, as if it was not such a big deal to him. But, Uryu knew how painful and fragile Ashley must have felt, and he would do almost _anything _for her, no matter how ridiculous it may sound. "If that is what you wish, then yes. Yes, I will sleep right beside you, even hum you a few lullabies, if you want."

_Uryu sleeping beside me, keeping me calm by humming sweet, tenderful lullabies to me...how beautiful. It's not what I would imagine...but I do know that it's all perfect. _Ashley smiled to herself, by her recurring, happy thoughts, as she looked up at Uryu. "Y-Yes. That would be so wonderful, Uryu. Thank you."

At that time, Uryu and Ashley quietly layed in the bed, as Uryu pulled the cover over both of them; Uryu murmured soft hushes in Ashley's ear, as he wrapped his strong arms around her, gently. And soon, Uryu slowly layed his head against Ashley's, his nose nuzzling into strands of her hair; he started to hum soft lullabies into her hair. To Ashley, it was like angels were singing to her so very beautifully; Ashley knew Uryu had an amazing voice, and that he could probably sing good, but...it was absolutely marvelous. Only listening to him sing for just a few seconds, Ashley immediately felt herself fall asleep.

And this time, she dreamed of nothing but Uryu and his beautiful being. No Yoshino. No chains keeping her away from him. She smiled to herself in her sleep, as she murmured here and there, "Uryu...I love you..."


	13. SPECIALHappy Birthday, Uryu!

****

SPECIAL CHAPTER: Happy Birthday, Uryu!!

_**Friday, November 6, 2009**_

Wonder why I haven't been submitting any chapters for this story yet? Well, you have your answer!! It's Uryu's birthday today! Yayyy!!! ;D I swear, I went through _HELL _to get this thing done, and done right! It was horrible; I was so edged on if it I was going to finish it in time, if it was alright, and I'm just glad I was able to finish it a week early. (Thank God! :)) I'm actually glad how this whole thing unfolded; that, and this SO MUCH LONGER than any other kind of chapter I have ever written in my life! Heh, not wonder it took me so long! (lol) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, love it, just as I do.

Reviews would be a very nice late birthday gift. :D (If you're wondering my birthday was last week. It's funny how me and Uryu's birthdays are just a week apart!)

REMEMBER: This chapter is NOT part of the actual story-line. I did it just for the fun of it. :)

It was a beautiful, shining, Friday morning, with the birds chirping melodically outside. As the sun leaked through the windows and curtains in Ashley's room, she started to wake up from such brightness that covered her. "No sun good for me!!" Ashley whined childishly, as she covered her head with her pillow. After minutes went by quickly, Ashley finally lifted her head up away from her pillow, seeing that it was almost seven-thirty on her alarm clock beside her. "Ah, crap. I got school..." Ashley finally jumped out of her bed, with a wobbled start, as she went over to her desk to gather her school supplies, and stuffed them in her bag, with her eyes closed the entire time.

She opened her eyes once again, only to see that barely any of her supplies made it into her bag. "Urgh..." Ashley growled in annoyance, once again putting her things where they belonged _properly_. "Whoever evented school should really get a katana shoved down their throat." Now overthinking how many more days of 'torture' there was left, Ashley looked over at her calendar, which was just hanging above her desk, she saw that the day's date was November sixth, two thousand and eight. Ashley's eyes soon widened by such a date, as she managed to choke out, "November...sixth...?" Ashley, staring up at her calendar like an idiot, still couldn't comprehend the day's date. Was it true? Or was it just a hallucination? Ashley knew that that day was coming up, she had it all planned out a month ahead, but so soon...where did the time go? "It's...Uryu's birthday..."

* * *

After moments and thoughts of utter excitement, and even some tension, Ashley quickly got dressed in her high school uniform the Uryu oh so sweetly made for her in the beginning; but she didn't bother to put her shoes on yet. But she did take her shoes away from underneath her closet, and set them just beside the foot of her bed. Shaking away any wrinkles that formed on her skirt, Ashley finally skipped her way out of her room, and towards Uryu's room. The door was shut and locked tight as it usually was, but Ashley gently knocked on the hard-wood door, "Oh, Uryu," Ashley sang quietly to herself, as, quickly giving up getting in his room, silently descended down the stairs, "Where's the birthday boy...??" She continued to sing. Making her way to the kitchen, Ashley found her answer.

She saw Uryu right infront of the stove, in all of his glory, cooking, Ashley guessed, breakfast. His back was facing Ashley almost all the way, but she could still see his arms in different motions and part of his face, but unfortunately, his jet-black bangs covered that part. Ashley was about to take a step forward, but she saw Uryu suddenly twist the black knob on the stove, automatically turning the burners off, and then turned an absolutely graceful spin, now facing Ashley. "Oh," Uryu gasped slightly, his sparkling blue eyes barely widened, "Good morning, Ashley. How are you today?" Ashley blushed a cotton candy pink from Uryu's beautiful smile; she still couldn't get over how incredibly sweet he was. But she still was able to smile in the end, "Oh, I'm just fine, Uryu," Ashley's heart still beats at an amazing rate from just saying Uryu's name, "Uhm, what about you? How are you doing?" Ashley asked him as calmly as she could, hoping not to seem _too _desperate. Ashley knew Uryu wasn't too keen on birthdays; Ashley really hated to think that Uryu doesn't want it to be celebrated. _"But it's his birthday, if he wants to celebrate it, he does, if he doesn't, then he doesn't." _But Ashley's thoughts were interrupted soon, when Uryu answered, "I'm good, thank you for asking."

"Yeah." Ashley could not think of anything else to say at that moment, but she quickly added, "Oh, and Happy Birthday!" She said it with over-enthusiasm, and her arms stretched out wide. "O-Oh..." Uryu stammered quietly, as if he had forgotten about his _own _birthday being today. "Well, thank you very much for that, Ashley." After he had said that kind statement, Ashley went over to the small round table infront of her and Uryu, and sat down in one of the chairs, and then asked, "So, what are you cooking today?" Following Ashley's previous movements, Uryu sat down in the chair right beside her, as he said, "Nothing special. Just toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. The usual; it's done, so you can have some if you want." Ashley shook her head as an answer, but also said, "No, that's all right. I'm not that hungry right now." Uryu nodded, tapping his slim fingers on the hard wood of the table. An awkward silence commenced once again, until Ashley decided to break it, "So, Uryu," Uryu looked over at Ashley beside him, as she continued, "Uhm, what would you like to do for your birthday? I'll pay for every where we go." Not that surprisingly to Ashley, Uryu shook his head slowly, saying, "No, that's okay. I don't plan on doing anything like that today; just think of it as a normal day, okay?" Ashley sighed out then, hoping her disappointment wasn't noticable to Uryu, "Oh, okay. If it's what you want, then alright." Unfortunately, Uryu had easily noticed how saddened Ashley looked, "You're not disappointed, are you? I'm sorry; would it make you feel better if we did something today? I would have never realized you'd be like this." Ashley looked into Uryu's magical, beautiful blue eyes then, becoming hypnotized as she does, seeing a gentle, remorseful look. Once again feeling herself blush, Ashley flinched back, as she said as calmly as she could, "Oh, no, no, Uryu! It's fine! Really! You don't have to do anything if you don't want to; it's all up to you, not me." Uryu smiled his heart-breaking smile once again, as he looked over at the wall clock, above the refrigerator: seven fourty-five. Uryu stood up from where he was then, the chair he once sat in screeched back a few ways, as Ashley looked up at him with an oblivious look. "It's almost time to go; we should get ready now." Uryu explained, tightening his tie all the way up to his neck. "Yeah, alright." Ashley agreed, as she also stood up and went up to her room and put her shoes on, grabbed her bag, and descended back down the stairs to meet Uryu at the front door. Both of them traveled together toward Karakura High, talking and laughing merrily all the way; Ashley secretly planned for the on-coming party for Uryu at the house, that will start tonight...

* * *

Arriving at the school, and entering classroom 1-3, Uryu and Ashley made their way to their seats, which was just exactly beside each other. Uryu regulated to his normal routine: sitting in his desk quietly, while reading one of his books. Ashley was about to do the same thing, but then heard an all too familiar squeaky voice, "Oh, Ashley-chan, Ishida-kun!!" Orihime skipped happily as ever, towards where Ashley and Uryu were. Ashley stopped what she was doing imediately, as did Uryu, while she sat on top of her desk instead; Orihime stopped infront of her. "Hey, Orihime. What's up?" Ashley began; Orihime, as well, knew it was Uryu's birthday today, and that the party Ashley was planning was tonight. Ashley had put Orihime in charge of the decorations; Ashley then turned her head over to see what Uryu was doing: he still was intent on reading his book, his back facing her. "Oh, I'm great! Thanks for asking!" Ashley nodded with a smile, now leaning forward toward Orihime, "So, you got the decorations ready, yet?" Ashley whispered as low as she could, hoping not to be in listening range for Uryu to hear. Orihime still had a smile on her face, Ashley hoping Orihime knew why Ashley was whispering to her. Thankfully, she said it in a much lower tone, "I've done them just as you wanted me to. Oh, and do you want the drawings of the designs of them back? I don't need them any more." Ashley, now beginning to feel her bottom becoming numb from the hard wood of the desk, rearranged herself, and also setting her feet on the chair infront of her, "No, that's fine. You can keep them if you want."

Orihime squealed in delight, much louder than she should; Ashley had to lean back, away from her sudden hyperness. "Oh, I'm so glad you said that!! The designs you made are sooo adorable!! Hee hee!" Orihime giggled sheepishly, as Ashley grinned, pleasingly, "Oh, I'm glad you like them; you want me to add color to them, so they can have a 3-D look?" Orihime shook her head in disagreement, her arms folded behind her back, "No, that's all right. I can do that on my own. Thanks." Unable to resist to eavesdrop on Ashley and Orihime's conversation, Uryu dropped his book on his desk and turned around, to see Ashley sitting up on her desk with her back facing him. Standing up, hands on hips, Uryu asked curiously, "And for what are these decorations Inoue-san made, from your designs, for?"

Ashley immediately jumped up off of her desk, nearly falling in the process; Uryu stepped up beside her, just in case she actually did fall, knowing her clumsiness well. "U-Uryu!! Um, h-hey." Uryu smiled by Ashley's sudden uneasiness and embarassment, as he said, with a small chuckle, "Hey, sorry if I frightened you. So, these decorations you and Inoue-san were talking about? What are they for?" Ashley gulped down a lump in her throat, but also let out an innocent laugh, while saying, "Oh, yeah! W-Well, they're actually for an art project; it's not due until next week, but me and Orihime wanted to get a head start on it." Ashley did not hate anything more than she hated lying to Uryu, especially about something that was just for him. But, Ashley wanted this party perfect for him; to see him unbelievably happy, she would do anything.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Uryu began, believing the obvious lie. "I hope you--no, I _know _you'll do great on it." Ashley blushed a light pink shade by Uryu's wonderful comment, even though she knew there isn't an 'art project.' But, she still said, shyly, "Th-Thank you, Uryu." Orihime, still standing behind Ashley, could tell how guilty Ashley felt about not telling Uryu the actual truth, but she also knew how hard Ashley is working on the party; Orihime knew that Ashley wanted this party to be the best she could make it, just for Uryu. "Ashley-chan did all the work herself, you know!" Orihime cherrily said, now stepping up beside Ashley; Uryu looked down at her, curiously, "Oh, really? Well, to be honest, that doesn't surprise me at all." While he said his most kind statement, Uryu flashed a magnificent, beautiful smile Ashley's way, secretly; Ashley saw that precious smile, and started to blush even worse from it. Orihime noticed, although, and smiled very sweetly from how innocent and shy Ashley looked now. It seemed as if Ashley and Uryu had forgotten that Orihime was even there now, since both of them were in deep conversation; both of them never looked Orihime's way, they smiled and laughed with one another the entire time. Without not either of them noticing, Orihime left them, and went over to talk with Tatsuki, who was just right where her desk was.

Ashley and Uryu kept on talking and laughing normally, as they never even noticed that Orihime had left. "So, making decorations for Art, eh?" Uryu began, as he suddenly became interested; Ashley nodded along, trying her best not to look as horrible as she felt, "Yep! That's right! They're turning out great!" Ashley's overall 'enthusiasm' seemed to work on Uryu, for he smiled very sweetly and said, "Oh, really? That's good. Will I be able to see these decorations of yours before you turn them in?" Ashley let out a low laugh this time, hoping Uryu would not notice, "Uhm, well...something like that." It seemed as if Uryu had found out about Ashley's secret depression inside of her, for his eyes soon softened into an sympathetic look; he wanted to slowly reach out for her hand, but unfortunately, the school bell rang before he could even move. "Alright! Let's get this day over with!!" Ashley said joyfully, in all seriouness now, her excitement returning back in a quick flick. Ashley's enthusiasm seemed contagious to Uryu now, for he also somehow felt excitement flush through him. He soon sat back down in his seat, which was just infront of Ashley's, with a kind smile on his face.

* * *

The time went by as if it had suddenly froze in place; the day went by extremely slowly for Ashley, even when she and Uryu were around each other. When with Uryu, the time seemed as if it didn't exist, it went by too fast. But, why was it that today, of all days, it was the slowest it has ever been? But at long last, it was time for her Art class, with Ichigo and Orihime walking with her instead of Uryu this time. "I can _not _believe how slow this day is going! Ugh!!" Ashley groaned childishly, slapping her forehead in frustration. "Now, now," Ichigo began, placing his hand on Ashley's shoulder, hoping to calm her, "The day's almost over; we'll be at the party in no time, when lunch is over." Orihime, on the other side of Ashley, nodded along with Ichigo's too-true statement, "Yeah! Kurosaki-kun's right! And we're all gonna have the time of our lives! Including Ishida-kun!" Ashley _wanted _to believe what Orihime said is true; she remembered, a few weeks back, Uryu telling her he discreetly didn't want any kind of party for his birthday: especially a _surprise _party. Of course, Ashley didn't listen to him, as she usually does. But she smiled in the end, hoping not to worry Orihime too much, "Yeah, you're right, Orihime...He'll love it, I'm sure of it...."

Through the whole class, all Ichigo, Orihime, and Ashley did was continue to plan on about Uryu's party, not even bothering to work on the project they were supposed to be working on: decorations, treats, confetti, food, balloons, music, all kinds of things. Ashley was mostly incharge of practically everything that was needed to the party tonight: she designed the decorations Orihime was making, the treats that Ichigo should and should not buy for the party, (for she knew Uryu was allergic to some candy snacks), and she made, baked, organized, the cake, drinks, and the such.

"So, everything's set up and ready at Ishida's house, right?" Ichigo asked, as Ashley was, once again, going through the invitation list for the billionth time today. Ashley stopped her finger around the eleventh person, as she looked up at Ichigo, "You got it. I set up everything right when we left for school." But then Orihime stopped, for she was starting to work on the project then, as she said in a worriedly tone, "Ishida-kun didn't notice the decorations or anything, did he? He didn't go back in the house or anything?" Ashley giggled charmingly behind her hand, trying to supress it, as she said to Orihime's constant questions, "Oh, no, not at all! He might've gotten alittle but suspicious though; I sort of acted kind of...excited, I think, about going to school as soon as possible. Heh." Ashley chuckled, once again. Both Ichigo and Orihime couldn't help but laugh along with her also, as they kept on planning and working on Uryu's party.

And at long last the school bell rang, for lunch to begin; Orihime was one of the first ones to rise up, "Oh! Lunch time already?! That was fast!!" Ichigo was the second one to stand up, as Ashley was busy packing all of her 'party planning' papers in her bag. Orihime and Ichigo let Ashley be on her own for that time, knowing full well that she and Uryu would be lunching together. The door wasn't closed shut at all, but Ashley didn't even notice, as she put the last piece of paper in her bag and closed it shut. "Okay," Ashley began, as she stood up with a sigh, "That should be it. I finished them! Alright!!"

"What's finished?" Uryu Ishida curiously asked, stepping up behind Ashley. Ashley almost nearly jumped out of her own skin this time, and almost fell over her own feet, as she tightly held the tip of the chair for support; but Uryu was right beside her, just in case she did fall down. "Do you have to do that _every_ time you come here?" Instead of showing an apologetic-like look, Uryu chuckled quietly behind his hand, as he said jokingly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just have that affect on you." Ashley did feel alittle angry for Uryu sneaking up on her almost every day, but it wasn't serious fired-up anger; she could feel her anger distinguish in no time, from just seeing Uryu smile so kindly at her, like a fire splashed with water. Ashley could feel her lips part away, forming into a small smile, "Y-Yeah," She also felt herself blush a light pinkish color, "I--I guess so; Thanks alot."

Uryu noticed Ashley's obvious sarcasm to his statement instantly, with his beautiful, glistening, blue eyes staring down at her, "Yeah, no problem at all. So, are you ready to eat yet?" Ashley jumped up in excitement for a response, as she usually does, as she sped off toward the door, "Yeah!! I got the food!!!" For once since she's come to his world, Uryu was extremely skeptical on Ashley's not-so-suprising extra excitement. And how is it that she has the food instead of him this time? Uryu wondered through his mind, repeatedly. Uryu was always the one who brought the lunch that he made for him and Ashley, or he bought the food that he had no time to fix in the morning. Uryu knew that it seemed absolutely unusual for Ashley to do such a thing. What in the world was going through that crazy mind of hers? Uryu wished for nothing but to know the answer to the many questions that boggled his mind endlessly.

* * *

Lunch, and even the rest of the day, went by speedily, just as Ichigo insinuated: the lunch time with Uryu was just as wonderful as it usually is for Ashley. She made the food, this time, all just for the sweet-hearted Uryu Ishida. Ashley had made one of Uryu's most favorite dishes she knew he loved: Miso soup stewed with mackerel. For all the time that she's known Uryu, it was Ashley's first time to actually see him glow with excitement; Uryu offered over nearly a thousand 'thank yous' and plenty of compliments before he engulfed his entire lunch in no time to spare. Ashley could not help but just think how cute and adorable Uryu was to her at that moment; she was sort of jealous also, by how much Uryu could eat and eat and still keep his perfect, beautiful, slim yet, thankfully, Uryu never even suspected on why Ashley made him one of his favorite foods. (She hoped, anyway.) Ashley did eat some of hers that she made herself, but it only half eaten, so Uryu eagerly took hers and chunked it down his throat; Ashley still couldn't believe Uryu could eat as much as he did and gain not one pound from it.

Afterwards, classes continued onto their usual slow pace, as Ashley did nothing but look over her finished plans for Uryu's party, over and over again. Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad did what little they could do for the party, since Ashley did mostly everything for it; the only thing Ashley actually worried about is if Uryu would enjoy the party or not. While doing that, Orihime was worrying over if Uryu might walk in to the party a few minutes way too early, but Ashley had that all planned out also: Ashley mentioned to Uryu, just a few weeks back, that more of her favorite pens and sketch pads to draw in, for she was clean out. While, in actuality, she hid a big stash of pens and sketch pads just underneath her bed, out of sight. Ashley told him that she didn't have the money (again, she actually did), and she knew that Uryu did. He fell into Ashley's trap all too easily; Uryu had promised, that today, he will be going to the craft store and get what Ashley said she wanted, and he wouldn't be back until nine 'o clock tonight.

By the end of the last class of the day, everything was set and ready; Ashley eagerly ran for home, without even waiting for Uryu.

* * *

Uryu's birthday party was now just moments, minutes away, and everything was perfectly set in: all the guests arrived just when they were supposed to, the decorations were neatly in place, thanks to Orihime and Rukia, and the drinks and snacks were well in order as well, as Ashley saw Ichigo stack up the paper cups into a towering pyramid, out of sheer boredom; the cup pyramid was almost as tall as the cake was. Speaking of such, the cake was the most beautiful, and the most perfect thing in the whole room, Ashley thought. The cake, spread with yellow lace and cotton-candy pink icing, and encircled with electric-blue icing in the form of Quincy crosses, towered absolutely high, and it didn't even look wobbly or lumpy as Ashley feared it would; it was all too amazing for words. Of course Ashley could never lift such a huge cake on her own, so luckily, Ichigo and Chad helped her out with that, both of them steadily and slowly placing the cake on the table as gentle as they could. It shook, maybe just for a split second, but at that moment, it made Ashley want to have an heart attack and never get up; everyone applauded excitingly from their spectacular feat, as Ashley also instructed the guests to put their presents around the cake, forming a circle outside of the cake. It all looked too perfect to even be real. Music was also echoing through the dining room, the stereo at a low volume for now; Ashley would 'pump up volume' when Uryu arrived. Ashley had made her own kind of playlist mix _just _for the party, as she could barely hear soft, gentle, and alittle up-beat music starting to play; Ashley easily recognized it as one of Home Made Kazoku's friendly songs. And all the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves, even though the party hasn't even started yet. Ashley couldn't help but smile in relief from that, as she saw some of them just talking and laughing, and some even started to dance alittle to the music.

_Excellent, _Ashley started to get lost in her thoughts, while she looked over at her creative work, _Everything's all set and ready and it's not even close to nine yet. At least everything's going as planned. I'm glad._ Ashley smiled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest, and also nodding in approval. "Ashley-chan!! Everything looks sooo goood!!!!" Orihime squealed in delight, as she, with Rukia beside her, skipped over toward Ashley. "Orihime's right," Rukia agreed, "I'm impressed that you could do all this in such short time." Ashley blushed sheepishly from Rukia's compliment, as she scratched her head in embarassment, "Y-You think so? Well, to be honest, I've actually had this for awhile; I planned it out a month earlier. It all just came in perfectly, I guess."

"More like _too _perfectly!!" Orihime beamed, hyperily, "I don't even recognize this place; it's just so well decorated! Ashley-chan, it's so amazing!!" Rukia, with her arms crossed over her chest, added, "Yeah, can't wait to see the look on Ishida-san's face when he comes." Orihime giggled perkily from Rukia's all-too-true statement, as Ichigo came up toward them, holding a small digital camera in his hand, "Oh, yeah, that's the whole point of the party right? I definitely can't miss the chance and take a picture of how stupid he's gonna look!" For once in, maybe, his _entire _life, Ichigo actually had a brilliant idea, Ashley knew it as fact; she couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh, "You know it! You _have _to make sure you send me _duplicates _of that picture," Ashley then turned on her heel, almost falling in the process; she ignored what just happened as she said, "Hmn, you'll probably have to hid behind the couch when he comes, to get a good picture of him." Ashley pointed over at the dark green couch, where she saw Renji Abarai, and Shuhei Hisagi, chug down as much fruit punch as they could, to the point where they almost puked.

"Everyone, he's coming! Pencil neck's coming!!!" Yachiru announced eagerly, as Ashley snapped her head over to her, to see her hanging over by the window. "Okay, it's time!!" Ashley shouted at a certain level, hopefully not loud enough for Uryu to hear from outside. "Turn the music off! Close the curtains! And kill the lights!! Hurry, and get in your hiding places!!!" Everyone did as told, as they immediately scurried to where they were going to hide: the music was shut off, as was the lights and the curtains were pulled together, making it unable for Uryu to see inside. Ashley slid toward her hiding spot beside Orihime, which was right behind the kitchen counter. It dark, and it was all too quiet, that Ashley actually heard the jingling of the keys as Uryu went to unlock the door outside. "You locked the door, Ashley-chan?" Orihime whispered as quietly as she could; Ashley couldn't help but snicker, "Oh, I did. You know, just in case he came when we weren't ready for him." And now, Orihime couldn't help but snicker along with Ashley, "Oh, great idea." Ashley could easily hear the key unlock the door with rotation, and the door opening, slowly, with a creaking sound. Uryu placed down, what sounded like, a plastic bag down on the floor, as he went to flick the lights on...

"_**SURPRISE!!!!!**_" Every one of the guests, including Ashley, jumped up from their hiding places and raised their arms up with excitement. Right when they did, Ichigo took that time and snapped a perfect picture of Uryu's reaction. And Uryu's reaction to it was all too priceless; Uryu was frozen from it at first, but, as if realizing what just happened, he jumped back, almost tripping his own feet, if not for the door behind him. Ashley could have just died laughing at that moment, for Uryu still had that hilarious, dumbfounded look on his face. "Happy birthday, Ishida-kun!!!" Orihime sang happily, jumping up and down with excitement, while she left her place beside Ashley and raced toward Uryu; Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and everyone else repeated her action, all except for Ashley. Many of the guests heads were blocking Ashley's view to see Uryu's current expression, but she knew that she didn't have to see it to know what it was. Inside her mind, Ashley could so simply picture Uryu having such a gorgeous, and radiant, and alittle confused, expression on his face, and even smiling just half-way.

"This was completely uncalled for," Uryu finally spoke, ever since he entered his home; Ashley could not hear him at all, since she was so far away from him. "I can't believe you guys did this. I must've tooken you guys ages to put this up." Orihime couldn't help but giggle by Uryu's appreciation that should actually just be pointed toward Ashley, and Ashley alone, "Glad you like it! But, actually, we wouldn't be having this party if it wasn't for Ashley-chan! She's the one who planned all of this, just a month earlier!" Uryu stared down at Orihime for the longest time; he couldn't believe what he just heard. Ashley was the one who planned this party? And all on her own, with no additional help required? Uryu could have sworn that he told Ashley that he didn't want any kind of party for his birthday, three weeks prior. But, she had already started planning for it, even before that. Deep inside of himself, Uryu actually felt glad that she did this.

With the many guests surrounding him, Uryu couldn't really see ahead of him, or behind him even, let alone searching for Ashley, "Where is she at? I need to thank her properly." In an exact instant, the guests moved aside, finally making Ashley visible to Uryu. Ashley was just where the stereo was, infront of the kitchen counter, getting ready to play the playlist she made, with the volume at its highest. "Ashley," Uryu breathed out slowly, stepping forward, as Ashley gazed at him: Uryu still had his school uniform on, and yet, somehow, he looked his most gorgeous Ashley has ever seen him. "Oh, Uryu," Ashley gulped a lump in her throat, as she felt a blush start to form on her cheeks in no time at all.

"Thank you." Ashley felt Uryu's hot breath hit against her neck behind her; she had felt Uryu disappear from her senses for not even a second, as he reappeared behind her. Ashley could feel her heart race at an all too fast pace now, but it wasn't that he appeared behind her so unexpectedly. It was that of his entire being being so close behind her, with his warmth, the secure feeling Ashley felt was like no other. "There's...no need...f-for that," Ashley choked on her words she let out, sounding more of a studdering idiot; Ashley wanted to slap herself for doing such a thing. Quietly, Uryu gently ran his thin fingers through Ashley's hair, being so very careful not to pull it; he twirled strands of her hair in between his fingers, "There is need, Ashley. There is. You this, all of this, just for me? I must do something for you to pay you back for this. Tell me," Uryu leaned his face towards Ashley's then, his lips barely an inch away from her ear, "What is it that you desire?"

_You. It has always been you, that I've always desired, Uryu. I love you more than you will ever know. _Ashley had thought in her mind repeatedly, her lower lip quivering, just wanting to speak it outloud, infront of Uryu, and even infront of everyone else, who were watching so very closely. "I...don't know..." Was all Ashley let out of her mouth, even when her mind was screaming continuously, _Uryu, Uryu, Uryu_. "...I see," Uryu said through a long pause, as he gripped his hands on Ashley's shoulders; now, Ashley feared she might have disappointed Uryu in some way. Uryu then, so suddenly and quickly to Ashley, spun her around as gently as he could, so Ashley could be facing Uryu now; the spin was so quick that Ashley actually lost her balance at that second, and fell into Uryu's arms. To Ashley, it would have been a bad situation as she was in, only if everyone of the guests wasn't staring at them for so long; Ashley's face flared with embarassment. Uryu didn't seem to mind them staring at him like that, for he, carefully, wrapped his strong arms around Ashley's fragile body. "I'll say it one more time," Uryu said in almost a whisper, but Ashley heard him clearly; Ashley suggested that he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was about to say, "Thank you so very much, Ashley. And not just for this; also for everything you've done for me, thus far. I prob--no, I _know _I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for you. I want to show you my appreciation for you, even if it might be meaningless to you--"

"Nothing you ever do for me is meaningless, Uryu." Ashley snapped back in a low whisper; she wanted it kept in her revolving thoughts, but she _wanted _Uryu to know what he truly is to her. "Then you won't despise me for what I'm about to do?" Uryu asked it as a question, but he already knew it as fact; he knew Ashley could never hate him, or anyone else for that matter. But he heard Ashley answer him in a soft, "No, Uryu. Never." Uryu nodded, slowly loosening his grip around Ashley, as he said mostly to himself, "Okay, good." When Uryu fully released his hold around Ashley, Ashley dared to look up at Uryu and even wonder aimlessly on what he was about to do; Uryu breathed in slowly, a small blush forming on his face.

"Please forgive me if you do not approve," Uryu pleaded so softly, with such gentle, kind, blue eyes, that Ashley would approve of it in a click, even if she really doesn't. "I'll always approve on what you do, Uryu. No matter what it is." Uryu smiled that heart-breaking smile that Ashley loved more than her life, as he slowly placed his hands back on Ashley's shoulders. Uryu started to lean forward, "Such innocence," he whispered as he came closer and closer; Ashley now knew what he was about to do, and her heart raced faster than ever before, but she closed her eyes and relaxed, in acceptance.

In an absolute dreamy instant, Uryu's lips crashed against Ashley's while he now placed his hands on Ashley's face, his fingers underneath her jaw-line. Ashley could feel herself become deep into the kiss, as she eagerly placed her hands behind Uryu's head, her fingers playfully pulling short strands of his onyx-black hair. It was just exactly what each and every one of her dreams was like: kissing Uryu so deeply and passionately, only stopping when they knew they were going _too _far. Ashley could hear some sweet 'aws' coming from the female guests, and Orihime's was the most loudest. The male guests really clapped and wooed for Uryu's accomplishment, but Ashley was way more into the kiss that was still going on, and wondering if she was dreaming again.

Finally, Uryu released the kiss, as he slowly pulled away, breathing heavily; once he did pull away, although, Ashley pulled on his tie tightly, making him fall forward and crash against Ashley's lips. It was apparent that Ashley wasn't done with him yet, and also that her hormones were starting to take control of her. Uryu didn't care about that at all, though; he accepted her, closing his eyes, and tightly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Unfortunately, being such a ignorant idiot as he was, Ichigo broke apart the make-out scene, pulling Ashley and Uryu away from each other, "Okay, okay, that's enough, you animals. Don't want anyone to get seriously hurt here." Since Ichigo broke them apart, the rest of the guests dispersed around the house, singularly and also in groups. "S-Sorry," Ashley blushed a dark pink, scratching her head in embarassment. "I kind of...lost control there."

The party then soon began. The music was played at the highest volume and snacks and cake were served. Everyone then started to dance to some of the up-beat songs and none danced to the soft, slow ones. While helping to serve the cake, Ashley couldn't help but notice Orihime in that one open space where everyone were dancing, right beside Ichigo, and it looked as if she was teaching him that one dance move that Ashley taught her not too long ago, that came from her world: The Jerk. Orihime kicked her feet up in the same rhythm as the song, and bobbed her head right and left, her long, wavy brown hair flowing along.

"Would you like to dance?" Uryu appeared behind her, once again Ashley feeling her heart race at an unusual speed. But she was able to remain her calm self, as she started to cut off a piece of cake, "No, that's alright. I'm fine here." Uryu frowned in disappointment, wondering if it was because of him that Ashley wouldn't dance, "You know, it _is _my birthday," Uryu began, as he wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and layed his head against her shoulder, "I think I am obliged to do what I _want _to do, correct?" Ashley couldn't help but giggled slightly from Uryu nuzzling his nose against the hollow base of her neck, "Heh, that sounds about right. What do you have in mind?" Uryu then started to leave a trail of sweet kisses all around Ashley's neck, now stopping at her jaw-line, "Hmn, I was thinking of you and I dancing, but this seems more pleasurable." Ashley hummed delightedly, closing her eyes, enjoying the moment, "I couldn't agree with you more, Uryu."

* * *

Midnight soon hit quicker than anyone anticipated it could have. Through all the eating, laughing, talking, and even dancing with Uryu, time seemed to have just stopped in its place. After everyone left, Ashley knew it was time to clean the place up: empty paper cups and plates were towered high in the trash, small crumbles of cake were on the table and even on the floor, and the decorative paper wrapped around Uryu's presents were all around the table, but mostly on the floor. Cleaning up after a big party is such a hardy task, Ashley knew, which is why she let Uryu do all the cleaning, as she sat at the table and read one of the many books Uryu recieved for his birthday. "You _could _help me, you know," Uryu said through the silence, playfully glaring at Ashley, as he started to take out another trash bag. "I know that," Ashley tiredly mumbled, scanning through the book, "But it was _your _party, not mine."

Uryu was going to say a quirky comeback, but quickly decided not to, as he walked toward where the stereo was, right behind Ashley, "I guess you're right," Ashley tilted her head over toward Uryu, wondering why he just agreed to her, when she really was wrong about it. "And it _is_ still my birthday," Uryu soon pressed the 'play' button, dropped down the trash bag, as Tsuji Shion's Sky Chord began to play. As it started to play, Uryu turned on his heel, once again performing a graceful spin, as he held out his hand for Ashley to take, "Ashley, may I have this dance?" Seeing that beautiful look on his face, that too-hard-to-look-away-from smirk of his, Ashley could not say no to Uryu. Not ever.

On that night, both Ashley and Uryu danced to their heart's content, and it felt as if the night wasn't ever going to end; just as Ashley wanted. Pressed against his chest, playfully running her fingers over Uryu's tie, Ashley softly whispered, "Happy birthday, Uryu." Uryu smiled so tenderly, as he leaned in and pressed his lips so softly on top of Ashley's head, "Thank you, Ashley. My love, my life, my salvation."


	14. Chapter 13: Is it Love?

**Chapter 13: Is it Love?**

The morning sun rose above the silent Karakura Town, another day coming to an end as another one begins; the birds in the trees chirped harmonically from the rising sun. All around the town, everyone was either starting to get up from the blinding sunlight from their windows, eating breakfast, or just pulling the covers over their heads from such brightness as the sun flowed with. But back at Uryu's house, in Ashley's room, the sunlit light leaked through the crimson-red curtains, shedding it's light over Ashley's desk, which was stacked with different manga books and CDs and drawing paper, and also at the end of her bed; Ashley, and Uryu, whose strong arms tightly held her, were sleeping silently as if it was still night.

Uryu's arms were protectively secured around Ashley, yes, but his one arm which was once wrapped around her waist, was now held gently in Ashley's hands, her lips pressed against the tip of his fingers. His other arm was underneath her neck, wrapped around her shoulders; it was a very loving sight, that Ashley might have cried in joy if she knew how close Uryu's face was to her's: his face was still layed on top of the side of her head, but his lips, very lightly, were pressing against the top of her exposed ear. Uryu's eyebrow twitched then, as he slowly began to flutter his eyes open.

His sight was all blurred out at first, but it became more clearer when he adjusted to the bright sunlight; since he didn't have his glasses on, which were laying on the table behind him, his vision was still alittle blurred. Uryu _wanted _to rub away the remaining sleep in his eyes and reach over for his glasses, but he found that he couldn't move his arms in the motion he wanted them to move. Curiously, Uryu looked down to see the reason for the immobility of his arms, and saw Ashley, still sleeping silently, hugging one of his arms, as his other one was underneath her. "Oh," Uryu sighed in, a smile edging it's way on his lips, from seeing how peaceful he thought Ashley looked sleeping.

Being as careful and as quiet as he possibly could, Uryu released his grip on her shoulder, and slowly slithered his arm back from underneath Ashley's neck; and being as graceful and sneaky as he was, Uryu easily pulled Ashley's soft grip from around his hand. Very tenderly brushing hair out of Ashley's face and softly caressing her cheek, Uryu sat up on the bed and quickly took his glasses from the table and placed them perfectly on his nose. After that was done, he jumped out of the bed quietly, brushing away the wrinkles on his shirt and quickly combing his fingers through his coal-black bangs, ridding them of any unnecessary tangles. Uryu walked toward the closed door, but before he left Ashley to sleep, he gazed at her, from the corner of his eye, once again; when he felt a blush starting to form on his cheeks, he immediately left Ashley's room and closed the door behind him, silently.

He did not move from where he was, although: he stopped where he was after he shut the door behind him, and gently leaned his back against it. Uryu had his head dangled down, his bangs covering his face like a curtain, as if he was in deep thought. After a few minutes ticked on by, Uryu finally lifted his head back up, moving his bare feet toward his room, which was just across from Ashley's room. When he entered in his room, he closed the door behind him and slowly walked his way toward his desk. On top of his desk layed stacks and stacks of books: school books, and a few foreign language books here and there, some of them mostly of the German language. Papers were scattered everywhere on his desk as well, homework papers that he had forgotten to put in his bag, notes for his classes, and on top of those were his and Ashley's letters they write to each other during their classes: from when she first started at his high school, all the way to yesterday's letter; he also kept the letters he wrote to her at home, whenever he had to go somewhere he couldn't miss, and she was still sleeping in bed. Just by looking down at both of their hand-writings, Uryu smiled to himself, while he traced his finger over his name, which was written by Ashley. It wasn't the most perfect scripture in the world, he knew, nor was it the most neatest; but something in his mind, and even in his heart, made him _want _to think that.

"I must be over-thinking this," Uryu chuckled softly to himself, as he gazed his eyes over toward the wall clock, above his desk, which showed it was nearing to seven fifteen. Uryu knew it was getting towards the time when he usually gets ready for school, but he instantly decided then, for Ashley's sake, not for him and Ashley to go to school today; he knew she deserved a day off, for what he had done to her yesterday. So, he walked over toward his closet, which was just a few ways away from beside his bed, and swiftly pulled out one of his fastener shirts: a plain, white, short-sleeved fastener shirt, with small two pockets on the front, and a pair of black pants. After that, Uryu closed the closet door, and layed his clothes on his bed. Uryu then let out a long, exasperated sigh, as he slowly slipped his glasses off of his nose, placing them on a small table beside his bed. He finally rubbed the sleep out of his eyes quickly, then he repeatedly rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers, for he felt an on-coming headache approaching; the same kind of headache he always felt when he was around Ichigo.

Trying all he could to ignore his pulsating headache, Uryu gripped his hands at the bottom of his shirt, and very slowly started to slip it off, his muscular physique glowing so brilliantly and beautifully from the sunlight; he now seemed so much more beautiful than any kind of god. He was in the most perfect shape, with the most perfect body, but with exception of the scar on his chest, in the shape of the Quincy Cross, that he recieved from getting his powers returned to him. But, Ashley could just ignore that and admit he does have the most perfect body, if she could see him now. Shaking his head in hopes of erasing away his continuing head throbbing, Uryu then stripped down his sweatpants, kicking them out of the way, infront of the bed-frame; his soft, silky white legs were just as perfect as his upper body was. Now wearing nothing but his under garmets, he began to change in his fastener shirt and pants: he quickly started with his black pants, as graceful as he was, with no problems at all. Then he slipped on his fastener shirt so very easily, not bothering to button it up, yet.

Uryu then walked around the bed, his sweatpants still laying on the floor inanimately, as he went down and picked them up from the ground, along with his shirt as well that still layed on his bed. He threw both of them in the under drawer of his closet, hoping he would remember to wash them later in the day, or before he went to bed. Quick in his actions as he usually is, Uryu zipped his shirt almost all the way up, stopping right underneath his collarbone. Remembering his glasses on the table behind him, Uryu so very gracefully took a spin on his heel, and made his way over to the table. He sat at the edge of his bed, very gently picking up his glasses and placing them on his nose once again, pushing them up with his index and middle finger. After everything was finally done, he was fully dressed, and everything is where it's supposed to be, Uryu exited his room and descended down the stairs, towards the kitchen. Uryu's unbelieveably hurtful words he screamed at Ashley yesterday, still ringed in his ears, and he couldn't help but hate his very self for doing such a thing to her. He would do anything he wanted to for her, in a way to make-up for yesterday's unforgettable events. Absolutely anything.

* * *

Back in Ashley's room, she still slept very peacefully, while the birds chirped loudly outside of her window. As the blinding sunlight finally beamed down upon her sleeping face, she squinched her eyes tightly, pulling the cover all the way over her head. "Ugh...no, go away, stupid sun..." Whenever the bright light had dimmed a bit, Ashley opened her eyes slowly, to be welcomed with a light covering over everything in her room, and birds chirping playfully outside her window. As her eyes started to become more focused with the sunlight, Ashley steadily sat up from her bed, her hair tousled in every way, as she looked around her surroundings; everything seemed as it was before, but Ashley couldn't help but think that something was missing. Ashley then looked down at the opposite side of the bed she was sitting on, to see that the mattress sheet was wrinkled in every possible way, and the pillows were arranged very sloppily and they were also wrinkled.

Then it suddenly came to her, in an instant: The horrible nightmare about Yoshino taking Uryu away from her, Uryu sleeping right beside her all through the night, laying so close beside her, humming beautiful lullabies to her to extinguish her fears, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her so protectively... _Uryu...he was really here, beside me all night...wasn't he? He never left, he stayed... _Ashley couldn't help but smile so happily by her revolving thoughts of Uryu, sleeping beside her all through the night, never leaving, always staying. Ashley then picked up the pillow that was arranged wrong, and hugged it very close to her chest; she couldn't help herself, as she took in a very deep sniff in the pillow. It smelled just as Ashley would have imagined what Uryu would smell like: it was an indescribable smell. Was it the smell of apples? Or cinnamon? Or was it freshly scented apricots? Whatever it was, it smelled so absolutely delightful to Ashley. _His smell..._ Ashley began to get lost in thought, a small blush forming on her cheeks. _It's just so intoxicating. It's such a wonderful, beautiful smell. I love it so much...I love it...I love...Uryu..._

"Oh, wait..." Ashley stopped in her actions then, placing the Uryu-scented pillow back where it was, as she gazed her eyes all around her room; she found nothing but silence and emptiness. "Where'd Uryu go?" After moments and moments of silence and ticking of the wall clock, Ashley finally jumped out of her bed, walking her way toward the door and into the hallway. She didn't bother to close the door behind her, as she walked across toward Uryu's room, whose door was shut tight. Carefully and timidly, Ashley knocked her small fist against the door, just in case Uryu was in there and didn't want to be bothered. "Uhm, Uryu? Are you in there?" Ashley called out in a certain volume so he could hear her, but there was no kind of sound from the other side; she tried to knock and speak louder this time, but there was still no answer what so ever.

Giving up and thinking he must've been in the kitchen or sitting on the couch in the living room, Ashley descended downstairs to hopefully meet up with him. Before she took a step down on the last stair-step, Ashley gazed over at the kitchen table, which was just a few big steps away from her, and saw Uryu there: he was sitting there quietly, almost unfrozen. Except for his hands, which were continuing to go in a repeated motion, as if he was sewing something. _Uryu...I wonder what he's sewing? _Ashley began to wonder, as she finally stepped down on the wooden floor, slowly walking toward where Uryu was. Becoming more closer to him, Ashley could easily recognize that Uryu was in his normal clothes: white fastener shirt, with black pants, instead of his school uniform which confused Ashley so. It was Thursday, right? She began to wonder.

Ashley was just behind Uryu now, a few inches away, as she then saw him stop what he was doing and stand back up, pushing the chair back. Ashley let out a gasp from Uryu's sudden move, as she took one small step back. Uryu, unfortunately, heard her small gasp, as he tilted his head over his shoulder, to see Ashley there, her hands up over her mouth. "Oh, Ashley," Uryu said as calmly as he could, as he turned around to face her, and at the same time kept his back close behind the table, his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something. "Um, good morning. How'd you sleep?" Trying to ignore what she was witnessing as of now, Ashley walked over toward the kitchen counter, and sat in the nearest stool next to her; she shrugged away from Uryu's question, "Uhm, good. Just good, thanks." Uryu smiled a soft smile, quite relieved of it, "Oh, that's great. It's...good to hear that."

"What about you, Uryu?" Ashley had asked suddenly, which made Uryu look at her with a curious and bewildered look. "H-Huh? What about me?" Ashley had no choice but to laugh to herself quietly from Uryu's sudden confusion. "I mean, how..." Ashley could feel a slight blush starting to form on her cheeks, "How did you...sleep?" At first, Uryu's mouth dropped open, but no words came out; truthfully, last night was one of the best nights he's ever slept in, for it's what he's always wanted: just to be close to Ashley as he was. And then, Uryu smiled absolutely calmly, letting out a small chuckle, "Oh, me? I slept just wonderfully, thank you." From just seeing Uryu smile, Ashley smiled; she felt such relief to know that Uryu slept just as good as she did. Ashley sighed in, closing her eyes just for a few seconds, as she said, "That's so good to hear. I'm glad." Ashley reopened her eyes then, to see that Uryu still had that gorgeous smile on his face, just as she did.

After a moments of silence, Ashley finally jumped off of the stool, and timidly walked toward Uryu; the closer she got to him, the louder her heart thudded in her chest. "I want to tell you something, Uryu," Ashley began, hearing nothing but the sound of her pulsating heart. "Of course." Uryu answered immediately, "What is it?" Ashley wanted, wished for nothing but to take hold of Uryu's soft hand and never let go, but she knew that she couldn't ever do such a thing...not _ever_. Ashley was about to say what she had wanted to say, but she suddenly could not find her voice. Uryu, as Ashley was going through her revolving thoughts, intently gazed down at her with his marvelous, magical, sparkling blue eyes; nothing in the whole world would make him look away from her now. "Uhm...Ashley...?" Uryu called out to her, just now noticing how quiet and frozen she suddenly became. In a quick instant, Ashley dropped out of her thoughts and looked up at Uryu with sudden, wide eyes, "Uryu! Y-Yes...?"

Uryu couldn't help but let out a small chuckle behind his hand as he said, "You just said you wanted to tell me something?" Ashley then jumped back from Uryu's statement, as if it all came back to her, "Oh, y-yes! Right! Uhm, s-sorry, I kind of spaced out a little there..." Uryu could not help himself but smile so sweetly by Ashley's sudden tentativeness, while Ashley became bewildered on why Uryu was smiling so incredibly beautifully. "W-Well," Ashley began, hesitatingly, as Uryu slowly leaned his bottom back against the edge of the table, his hands also gripping the edge for support. "It's about what you did last night, for me..." Ashley had started out with a shaky voice, but she soon calmed down and her voice was back at her normal volume. "It was just so frightening before you came in: that horrible nightmare which I wish I could just forget about, just the thought of actually leaving you...it's impossible. I--Uryu, you must know, no matter how selfish it may sound, I do _not _want to go back to my world; I want to stay here. It just...it just really, really scares me to even think of you not being here when I wake up."

Uryu suddenly felt such remorsefulness for Ashley now, as he watched her quickly rub away any tears that dared to fall down her face. Along with his remorse, Uryu also felt just alittle bit of happiness inside of him: happiness that Ashley _wanted _to stay with him, to never leave even if she was forced to; Uryu easily imagined someone forcefully pushing Ashley toward the entrance to her world, and Ashley pulling her way out, rushing her way, frantically, toward Uryu, and both of them embracing each other for dear life. "I'm sorry," Ashley said, which made Uryu snap out of his thoughts quickly; Uryu looked at Ashley, her eyes just a pinkish color from rubbing away the tears--it hurt Uryu terribly from seeing that. "I shouldn't bother you with such trivial things; I know you don't really care about any of my--"

"That's not true." Uryu said as calmly as he could, remembering what he had done last night. Uryu had slipped away from the table and infront of Ashley in an instant, taking hold of her shoulders, as lightly as he could. "That's not true, Ashley; it's not," Uryu repeated, as Ashley looked up at him, with her swollen eyes, as a soft blush started to form on her face. "Anything you say to me, anything that's important to you, means the entire world to me. Truthfully, if you can believe it, I actually thought that you _wanted _to go back to your world; you have no idea how frightened I was, because of that. I want you to stay, here, with me, more than anyone else. I'm so glad that you feel the same way, so glad," Uryu paused for a short time, but continued, as he slid his hands from her shoulders, down to her mid-back, gently pushing Ashley into a warm embrace, "I swear it, Ashley. I swear it to my soul."

"I understand, but," Ashley was finally able to find her voice, as she timidly wrapped her small arms around Uryu's waist; that wonderful, indescribable smell about him entered through her nostrils, "What do you mean by, 'swear it'? What is 'it'?" Uryu couldn't help himself but smirk by Ashley's confusion, for he had to actually ask himself that question, before he even realized the actual truth of it. _I swear...I swear that I will not ever, not even for a second, will not stop feeling for her as I do now; even when she returns to her world, I will always, always feel this...this strong emotion I have for her...and this emotion I feel every single time I see her smile--what's it called again? Is it passion? No. Is it friendship? Not even close. Is it...could it be...? It must be; what else can it be? But I've never felt this way, ever since... _Uryu tried to erase it away, make up excuses for something else that wasn't even close to it, but he soon gave up on that and actually admit it to himself: he, Uryu Ishida, was in love with her, Ashley Spencer. Nothing will ever change that fact.

"Uryu...?" Ashley mumbled through Uryu's chest, as her palms started to sweat from clinging onto him for so long, but it wasn't such a bad thing since she could still smell his intoxicating aroma so easily. Uryu soon snapped out of his thoughts from hearing Ashley's voice, as he tightened his grip around her; Ashley had to grip Uryu's sleeve, in hopes that he wouldn't choke the life out of her. "Ashley, I...I...so badly, I...." From just listening to Uryu's frantic, shaky, voice, Ashley could easily distinguish that what Uryu wanted to so badly tell her, was not something that was easy for him to say, to admit. Ashley wanted nothing more to make Uryu feel as he makes her feel; to make him feel that he can tell her absolutely anything, without any hesitation in his heart. So, Ashley relaxed herself in the embrace, even though Uryu's strong arms were so tight around her, as she softly patted Uryu's shoulder from behind him, and said softly, "Uryu, it's fine. It's just fine. Whatever you want to 'so badly' say to me, then I can assure you that you can tell me and I promise you I will understand...no matter what it is. No matter what. If you tell me that you've accidentally, or even intentionally, killed or maimed someone, then I'll just say, 'Where do you keep the shovels?' With no kind of hesitation anywhere in me...and definitely not in my heart. If you feel like moving away to somewhere else, with no explanation, then I'll just say, 'Alright. I'll go pack my things.' Uryu, all I just hope is that you can trust me to tell me anything that troubles you. Absolutely anything. Anything."

Uryu couldn't help, even through his troubles, but smile so warmly by Ashley's kind words. Uryu finally loosened his grip on Ashley a little bit, as Ashley couldn't help herself but release a gasp of air. "Thank you so much, Ashley. Thank you," Uryu said so quietly, as he leaned down his head, laying it on top of Ashley's, "Now, thanks to you, I have no doubts about it anymore." Now starting to feel a bit frustrated about the 'it' being repeated, Ashley mumbled, childishly, while pounding her fists on Uryu's chest, "Aw, Uryu!! Would you please stop it with the 'it' thing, and tell me about it already?!!! You're killing me!!! Gah!" Uryu had no choice but to laugh in that beautiful, melodic tone that Ashley loved so much, as he patted the top of her head a few times, "Ha ha, oh, I'm so sorry, Ashley; you're an impatient one, aren't you? Alright, I guess you do deserve to know so I'll te--no, you know what? How about I _show _you instead? Will that...be all right?" Show? What did he mean by that? Ashley wondered constantly, as Uryu finally released his grip on her, "Oh, um, yeah, okay." Ashley nodded to Uryu, looking up at him to see him with that heart-breaking smile, but it also seemed like he was about to hesitate, just as she almost did.

Carefully and gently, Uryu placed his hands on Ashley's shoulders, taking a short pause before he said so quietly, "Please forgive me if you don't accept it; I apologize to you beforehand." And at this point, Ashley had no kind of doubts at all, on what he was going to do, all before he made his move. "Forgive me..." Uryu whispered once again, as he slowly leaned his face toward Ashley...just slowly. The closer Uryu got, the tighter he gripped Ashley's shoulders, and also the more and more impatient Ashley became. Ashley has wanted this beautiful, wonderful moment to come true for so long, for so many years. It's all she's ever dreamed of in her world, and even in Uryu's world; she has never found herself dreaming anything else. Ashley was just getting off of the edge of screaming at Uryu to kiss her now. _Kiss me, kiss me now, Uryu. Dammit, stop teasing me, already! _Ashley's mind was just screaming in such impatience for such passion she's waited so long to have. When will the time come when Uryu finally stops wasting time and makes a move? The wait seemed unending to Ashley. But, finally...

Uryu decided not to waste anymore time. He's tried so many other times to make his move on Ashley, but there were too many interuptions: the school bells, arrancar and Espada attacks, spiritual pressure, Ichigo, but not this time. Uryu could care less if the world just suddenly collided together around him and Ashley; he was going to do what he wanted to do for so long. Uryu slid his soft hands over Ashley's jaw-line then, moving in, closer and closer. Uryu's lips were just inches, _inches _away from Ashley's, as he suddenly stopped. (Again?) But, Ashley wasn't going to let him stop anymore; she wanted what he wanted, after all. Such impatience filling in her, Ashley slapped her hands on Uryu's face, and so eagerly and forcefully pulled him close to her, both their lips crashing onto one another. Uryu was actually shocked for a second a two, as he actually almost lost balance from Ashley's sudden move. But he was soon able to calm himself easily, as Uryu moved his hands on the back of Ashley's head this time, entangling his fingers in her hair, as he made the kiss even more deeper.

Ashley couldn't believe what was happening. Was she dreaming again? Was this all true? She couldn't wrap it all around her head, no matter how many times she told herself: she was kissing Uryu Ishida. It was all real, just as she has wanted, and her dream finally came true. And through all of this, without her even knowing, silent tears rolled down Ashley's face, partially from happiness, but Uryu noticed them when he felt her tears stick to his face. Quickly, Uryu finally parted away the eternal kiss, as he looked down at Ashley in worriment, as he saw her quickly rub away the remaining, flowing tears. "Ashley," Uryu called to her, as he gently grabbed her hands, that were still wiping away the tears, and putting them around his soft and warm hands, while he tenderly rubbed her sweaty palms with his thumbs. "I'm so, so, terribly, honestly, sorry, Ashley. I had no idea that this would ha--"

"No, Uryu," Ashley's voice cracked a bit, as she interrupted Uryu. "It wasn't you at all, Uryu. Not at all. It's just that...that I...I..." More tears soon sprang out of Ashley's eyes once again, as she started to sob and sniff for a while before she continued, "I love you so damn much, Uryu! I really, really do!! It was just all too much for me to think that you actually feel the same way, for me, of all people. It really scared me so much when I first found out about that I was in love with you, Uryu; I found out when I first arrived here, but, in actuality, I've loved you for a whole lot longer than that. Back in my world, for God knows how many years, I've loved you more than my own life, more than anyone else I know. I guess it all just took for me to see you in real life, live with you for a month and a half to actually realize it for myself. Thank you, Uryu; thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Thank...y-you..."

With that tearful and emotional speech finally made, Ashley could feel her knees underneath her weaken, as she felt herself slip down to the floor, and Uryu with her as well, since he still had a hold on her hands. "Oh, Ashley," Uryu finally spoke, his voice, also, on the verge of cracking. "Please don't thank me; I don't think I even deserve to be loved so much by someone as wonderful as you. I'm the one who should be saying, 'thank you', not you; for being here for me, through such troubling times, for your kindness, for opening your large heart at me. You've done so much for me, that there's no doubt in my mind that I don't deserve it. At all," Uryu said in the most sweetest voice Ashley has ever heard, as Uryu gently started to wipe away Ashley's running tears, with the back of his hand, "So, please, Ashley, no more tears. Please. I love you, Ashley, so very, very much."

That last statement that Uryu declared, just made Ashley smile so unbelievably huge. Her tears still flowed down unendingly, but, from this moment, Ashley felt her utmost happiest. "Oh, Ishi-kun!!!" Ashley squealed in that same happiness, as she tackled Uryu down in a tight hug around his neck, which made him fall backwards, on his back. "Hey, now," Uryu laughed along with Ashley, taking one of his hands around her waist, as his other one supported himself to sit up. "I'm not as nimble as you think I am." Ashley smiled so absolutely childishly, as she pulled her hands up and placed them gently on Uryu's face, raising them slowly up to his temples, and then carefully slipping his glasses off of his face. "Ashley, wh-what are you--"

"Shh, now," Ashley said in a whispered tone, pressing her index finger against Uryu's soft lips. Placing Uryu's glasses just behind her, Ashley leaned her whole front toward Uryu, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both her and Uryu's lips collided with each other again, while Uryu roamed his hands up and down her back, repeatedly; such a thing brung major chills upon Ashley's spine. Without releasing the kiss, Uryu changed his sitting position, as he was now sitting on his knees, pushing Ashley closer to him; and while Ashley had now put her hands behind his head, pulling at the short hair strands.

Finally, as it seemed like a total eternity, Ashley and Uryu parted away from the kiss, both of their foreheads touching one another. "This is all too perfect; if this is just another one of my dreams, Uryu, then please don't wake me. Let it last just a little bit longer." Uryu nodded along with her, as his magnificent blue eyes twitched and squinched here and there; Ashley could only imagine how blurry his sight must be now, without his glasses on. "Oh, I'm sorry, Uryu," Ashley apologized, as she picked up Uryu's glasses from behind her, carefully placing his glasses back on his face. Uryu pulled back his glasses when Ashley put them back on him, pushing them up to his nose with his index and middle fingers, "Thank you, Ashley; this is so much better, " Uryu smiled beautifully, taking Ashley's face in his hands once again, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Now I can clearly see that beautiful face of yours. By the way, what, exactly, was the point of taking my glasses off?" Ashley couldn't help herself but giggle and blush a pinkish color from Uryu's previous question, looking up at him shyly, "Heh heh, well," Ashley stretched out the 'well' jokingly, as she placed one of her hands underneath Uryu's jaw-line, holding his chin in her hand, "I couldn't help but, since I always kind of thought that you look unbelievably sexy without them; it's sort of the same way with them on, also."

"Oh, is that so?" Uryu smirked slowly, obviously trying what he can to turn Ashley on, as he slid his hands all the way down to her bottom back, "Well, I can't _completely _disagree with that, now can I?" Ashley had no choice but to laugh so loudly by that, as she gave a quick peck on Uryu's lips, "I'd call you crazy and say that me and you need to start a strong debate over your sexyness immediately." Uryu's smile was bigger this time, the biggest Ashley has ever seen, his wonderful, beautiful teeth glistening ever so brightly, "You think so, do you? Well, you're on."

Ashley and Uryu continued what they were previously doing afterwards, but this time they moved over toward the couch. Their own kind of make-out session continued, but this time they didn't stop: but only for bathroom breaks, lunch breaks, and, of course, a few breathing breaks here and there. But, other than that, nothing in the world would make them stop. Not even Aizen, himself, could stop them. Their love for each other were much more stronger than any other kind of Espada, and their passion was way more sharper than any kind of blade or arrow. But, well, they did manage themselves to stop if they knew they were going just a little bit _too _far...


	15. Chapter 14: The Espada Return

Merry Christmas, everyone!! (I know, I'm sort of late on that...) but...

Happy New Years', everyone!! ( I _know _I'm up on that! Heh he...:D)

Please review, if you like this chapter!!! :)

**Chapter 14: The Espada Return**

Afterwards, when Ashley and Uryu were finally done with their passionate, and alittle sensual, make-out session, Ashley went back upstairs to her room, as Uryu stayed downstairs to cook the dinner: Steak and gravy, with sweet corn and potatoes. Back in her room, Ashley layed on her back on the bed, while she was talking on her cell phone, with Orihime, who just called her a few minutes ago. It was, obviously, about why she and Uryu weren't at the school for the whole day, and Ashley had no choice but to tell her the truth, since she couldn't think of anything else she knew Orihime would believe. She explained to Orihime that it was actually Uryu's idea to stay home, which she humbly accepted, but Ashley just couldn't find it in her heart to tell her of the incident that happened last night, which Ashley guessed on why Uryu decided for him and her to stay home today; Ashley _did _find it in her to tell Orihime about her and Uryu's new romantic relationship although, "Oh, and did I mention about the unbelievably passionate and wonderful make out moment me and Uryu just had?" There was a very long, almost about three minutes, pause from the other line, but Ashley did hear Orihime gasp, before the silence started. Finally, Ashley heard Orihime say, weakly, "You and...Ishida-kun...d-did...?" Ashley couldn't help herself but smile incredibly sheepishly, knowing how strange and impossible it must sound to Orihime now, as Ashley kicked her feet up and down in the air, her black flower printed skirt flowing up and down with her motions, "Yes, we did!! Oh, Orihime, you were right! You were absolutely, positively, right!! I _am _in love with Uryu, and guess what? He's also in love with me!! It was one of the most amazing moments I have ever had with him since I've been here!!!"

"Ashley-chan, that is so wonderful!!!!" Orihime squeaked loudly through the phone, whenever she knew Ashley was finished; Orihime was louder than Ashley was, in fact. "I can totally see you two together, holding hands, kissing so romantically...so beautiful!!! Awww!!!! I'm so happy for you, Ashley-chan!!! This is so great!!!" Ashley then jumped off of the bed, now positioning herself to sit at the edge of the bed, before she replied, hyperily, "Oh, thank you so much, Orihime!! It's just all so wonderful; Uryu was always the one I've always wanted to be with, even back in my world, I felt the same way. There's just no one I know who is as perfect and beautiful and strong as _my_ Ishi-kun is." Orihime squealed extremely squeaky through the other line once again; Ashley could tell that Orihime was probably jumping up and down in utter excitement, from how her voice was. "Awww!!! _Your _Ishida-kun!!!! How cuuuuuutttteeeee!!!!!!!"

Outside of Ashley's room, Uryu was just infront of her door, his fist just inches away from the oak wood; Uryu was about to call for Ashley, since dinner was finished, but Uryu could have sworn the he heard Ashley squeal out his name a few times. Interested immediately, Uryu sneakily pressed his ear against the door to eavesdrop upon his new love, _"Uryu is just too handsome for words! I'm cereal, Orihime!!" _Cereal? Doesn't she mean, _serious_? Uryu started to wonder, but immediately snapped out of his thoughts, to listen to more of Ashley's conversation with Orihime, probably on the phone, he knew, _"I just...never knew I could love someone this much, as I do Uryu. He's my whole world now, Orihime...and I want to protect him more than anything, but I...my powers are _still _unawakened; it's very frustrating, you know. I want my powers now, so I can train with them, and then, with my new powers at last, I can finally protect Uryu, just as he protects me. If only..."_

Uryu simply pulled his ear away from Ashley's door then, wondering to himself how long Ashley has felt what she just said then. Uryu didn't even hear Ashley say her goodbyes to Orihime on the phone, or the sound of her foot steps approaching the shut door; he was too lost in his revolving thoughts, _Oh, Ashley...how long has she felt this way? My love...why didn't you tell me this in the first place? Were you afraid that I'd be angry at you? No, Ashley, never in this entire world will I ever be angered by what you ever do. Never. Let me just protect you, Ashley. You don't have to do a thing for me; just being beside me is good enough. _Uryu's thoughts were soon shut out once more, as he heard the door open, and saw Ashley take one step out, only to be confused to see Uryu standing infront of her, "Oh, Uryu. H-Hello. Is something wrong?"

All Uryu did at this moment was smile just so beautifully and said, "No, Ashley, I'm just fine. Perfectly fine, in fact. I just came up to tell you that dinner's all ready now. Are you hungry?" Before she answered, Ashley closed the door behind her, and turned back to Uryu, "Oh, yeah, I am. Lets go, then." Ashley and Uryu walked off to the kitchen then, while Uryu eagerly took a tight hold of Ashley's hand in his, their fingers laced together. Ashley blushed pink from the warm feeling she felt, as she smiled up at Uryu, only to see him with a sort of troubled look about him. Seeing this, and feeling worriment about him quickly, Ashley asked, "Um, is there something wrong, Uryu? You don't look so good..." Ashley stared up at Uryu then, as both of them just stopped where they were, right infront of the stair case. Uryu laughed harmonically, with a shining smile; Ashley could feel herself breathe out in relief, and her heart beat in happiness, as Uryu looked down at Ashley with kindness in his eyes, "Why wouldn't I feel good? I'm with you, and I'm crazy in love with you, after all."

Ashley could absolutely feel the tears welling up in her eyes, as she tackled Uryu into a loving embrace, while squealing in delight, "Awww, Ishi-kuuunnn!!!! You're so sweeeeettttt!!!!!" The impact of Ashley's sudden embrace was extremely strong for once, as Uryu quickly took hold of the stair rail as tightly as he could, "Woah, now. Remember we're still infront of the descending staircase, right?" Uryu quietly laughed to himself at his own joke, but he didn't hear Ashley laugh at it, as he knew she would. But instead, hugging his whole back, and her head laying on his top back, Ashley silently sobbed to herself, her hold around Uryu's waist, very tight. "Oh, U-Uryu..." Ashley weeped, as Uryu did what he could to look at Ashley from behind him; unfortunately, her long, soft, brunette bangs were covering almost all of her face. "Ashley...Ashley, darling, what on Earth is wrong? Oh, I didn't upset you, did I? I'm terribly, terribly, horribly, sorry for doing such a thing."

Uryu could feel Ashley soon loosen her grip around him, as Uryu finally took this chance: Uryu did one of his all-too famous graceful spins, now being infront of Ashley, as he pulled her into a deep, strong embrace, as he softly whispered in Ashley's ear, "I'm deeply sorry, Ashley, my love. If I only knew..." Ashley shook her head rapidly, as Uryu felt her do on his chest, while he looked down at her with the softest of blue eyes, as Ashley whimpered, "No, Uryu...it's n-not that. I'm just...I'm just still so unimaginably happy that I'm actually with you...I still think it's so unbelievable that you're in love with me. In love with _me_, of all people; someone as me, who is just so boring and ordinary, compared to you, Uryu. I'm just so--"

"Shh, now. Shh," Uryu quietly shushed Ashley, as he tenderly slid his fingers through Ashley's hair, "Please don't say such things about yourself, Ashley. Don't say such things about my darling. My beautiful, sweet hearted, darling, what you say about yourself is not even close to true. You're nowhere near boring or ordinary, trust me; you're kind, sweet, beautiful, alittle bit _too _hyper at times, very smart, and one of the most greatest people I've come to love." Ashley started to smile absolutely bigger than she's ever smiled, her smile edging all the way to her ears, "Oh, Uryu, thank you _so _much! I love you with all of my heart...my baby..." Ashley hugged around Uryu's waist tighter this time, so tight, that she actually thought that her arms might fall off; Ashley then suddenly felt small spiritual pressure weighing down on her, but it wasn't enough pressure for her to drop to her knees. Only one explanation could Ashley think of for it: A very weak, and maybe even small, or medium-sized, hollow.

"Listen, love," Uryu spoke through the romantic, silence embrace moment, as Ashley slowly blinked her eyes a few times, "There's a hollow nearby here. I'm going to go and take it out, and then I'll come back, I promise. It probably won't take long." Ashley then whined in disappointment, her lower lip quivering, as she looked up at Uryu with the most saddest of eyes she tried to make, "Aw, come on, Uryu! Please don't go! Besides, it's just some weak hollow, right? Stay here, with me, and let Kurosaki take care of it! He lives close here, right? Please, Uryu?" Ashley could easily tell that her 'disappointment' act was working on him, as she saw Uryu's eyes start to soften from Ashley's sad face, and she actually saw his lower lip quiver, also; it was becoming harder and harder to say no to Ashley, nowadays. Uryu started to wonder in his mind. Uryu knew Ashley _was _right; the hollow was weaker than a rock, and Ichigo _did _live a few miles off of where he lived. Who's to know if he's rushing toward the hollow as this moment is happening?

From looking up at Uryu's thoughtful face, Ashley could tell that her act wasn't working anymore. So, thinking of a much more ingenious idea, Ashley stepped on the tip of her toes, so she would be just underneath Uryu's jaw-line; Ashley started to leave trails of kisses all over his neck and jaw-line. Through all the kisses, she whispered, "Oh, please, Uryu? I'll miss you so terribly, and I wouldn't have nothing to do...no one to kiss...what will I do...? Uryu..." Now with his back against the wall that was beside the staircase, Uryu leaned his head all the way back, letting Ashley kiss the rest of his neck, his jaw-line, and she even went down to his collar bone. Uryu couldn't help but laugh to himself; all from Ashley's kisses she was smothering with him, yes, but also, "So, you want me to stay that badly, now do you? So badly, that you'd seduce me into staying? How clever of you, my love. You are very lucky that it's impossible for me to say no to you."

Still kissing all over the area inbetween Uryu's neck and collar bone, Ashley smiled, partially to herself, from her victorious feat, but she still wanted to continue kissing him; Ashley wanted to, oh so badly, unzip Uryu's fastener shirt, just to where the top part of his chest showed and kiss him continously there. But Ashley knew that that was going just a little bit _too _far; Ashley had her hands roaming all over Uryu's front, stopping at his stomach, now slowly cradling his hips. All from this sensuality that was happening, Uryu had to admit it: he loved every minute of it. "Ashley," Uryu let out a soft moan, entangling his slim fingers in Ashley's hair, as he placed her face in his hands tenderly, as he pressed his lips onto Ashley's, hard, making it into a deep, deep kiss.

Ashley couldn't help herself but also moan in pleasure through the kiss, now sliding her hands up to Uryu's face, holding it tightly inbetween her hands. The pleasurable kiss lasted much more longer than any other kind of kiss Ashley and Uryu have ever shared, until Uryu finally broke it, "Oh, Ashley..." Uryu breathed in and out heavily, trying to take in a couple breaths of air. Ashley also took in a few breaths here and there, but when she took in enough of air, Ashley pulled Uryu into yet another romantic kiss. Uryu tried to muffle for Ashley to stop, but he soon found himself into the second kiss: with his one hand behind her head, and his other supporting her back, he dipped her down very low, almost to the point where Ashley almost touched the floor. And then, this time, Ashley released the kiss, wrapping her arms around Uryu's neck tightly, just in case he accidentally dropped her to the floor; Ashley would make sure that Uryu came down with her.

"Well, I can see you're in a better mood, now aren't you?" Uryu laughed beautifully, as he then placed his other hand underneath Ashley's knees, picking her up in his arms, bridal style. It was just so unexpected to Ashley then, that she actually squealed out, "Ah!! U-Uryu!!!" Hoping he could calm Ashley, even just alittle bit, Uryu planted a soft, tenderful kiss on her forehead, "Shh, love, shh. There's no need to get excited, is there? Let's go on and eat now, alright?" Ashley felt herself suddenly nod in agreement to Uryu's statement, as Uryu smiled that so loving smile that Ashley never got tired of, as he started to slowly step down the steps, towards the kitchen.

Dinner started out at very slow and silent start; both Uryu and Ashley made their own plates with a little bit of everything, as they sat _extremely _close to each other, to the point where the front legs of the chairs touched. That, and their only free hands were held together, fingers laced; it was hard for Ashley to eat with one hand at first, but she soon got used to it in no time. Uryu had stopped eating a few times here and there, only to look down at Ashley and watch her eat, "So, how is it? Does it taste alright?" Uryu finally ask through the arkward silence, as Ashley stopped eating from his question, putting down the fork beside the plate infront of her. Ashley swallowed down the last chunk of sweet potato, that was on her plate, in one gulp, now looking up at Uryu; Ashley softly placed her other hand on top of her's and Uryu's laced together hands that were resting on top of the table, "Oh, it's just so wonderful, Uryu. It's really delicious, thank you."

"Yes, delicious and wonderful, just exactly like you, my love." Uryu stated romantically, laying a soft kiss on Ashley's head, while Ashley couldn't help but blush just so pinkishly, "Thank you, Uryu." Was all Ashley could ever think of saying. Uryu then released the grip he once held on Ashley's hand, as he moved his hands towards her face, his palms now just underneath her jaw-line. Uryu oh-so tenderly placed a soft kiss upon Ashley's lips, while Ashley accepted it: she tightly gripped at Uryu's sleeves, as she began to roam her hands up to his shoulders, all the way down to his stomach, slithering her arms around his waist. As she did such an action, Uryu dropped his hands down to Ashley's shoulders, very softly rubbing his thumbs over the sides of her neck. Just the touch of Uryu's warm hands against her skin, made Ashely let out a short, muffled, giggle through the kiss; Uryu kept on rubbing his thumbs over Ashley's neck though, as if he didn't hear her giggle.

But, as he continued, Ashley couldn't help herself but let out a few chuckles and giggles as she finally backed away from the kiss, "U-Uryu! Th-that tickles!!" Uryu laughed along with Ashley, harmonically, as he laced his fingers with Ashley's, just as they had previously been. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know," Uryu said in such a apologetic tone, which almost made Ashley want to cry; Uryu picked up one of Ashley's hands close to his face, as he started to leave trails of sweet and tenderful kisses all around her fingers to her wrist, "Please forgive me." Ashley blushed a dark red color this time, since the kisses Uryu made all over Ashley's hands seemed to have tickled her even more, as she eagerly stood up from her chair; but only a little bit _too _fast. That, and Uryu was still sitting so close to her: Ashley didn't watch what she was infront of, and, thanks to that, she tripped over the chair leg, and fell forward, where Uryu was still sitting. Fortunately, Uryu stood up quickly, catching Ashley in his arms, "Be careful now, love. You're lucky I was here, when I was." Even though she knew that if Uryu wasn't here when he was, Ashley probably would have broken something or worse, she laughed, with her head laying silently against Uryu's chest, "Ha ha, you think? Well, it wouldn't have been the first time; you wouldn't _believe _how clumsy a girlfriend you have, Uryu." Uryu then sighed out, in what sounded like annoyance to Ashley, which made her worry for a moment, but he soon let out a soft laugh, "Oh, really? Honestly, you need to start to watch where you walk, Ashley. I won't always be here to catch you, as I want to." Ashley giggled hyperily, raising her head up to kiss the hollow base of Uryu's neck, before she began, "It's not really such a bad th--"

But, before Ashley could finish, it all suddenly came down: huge amounts of spiritual pressures weighed down on both of them unexpectedly, that neither of them had a chance to react to it. Still held tightly in each other's arms, both Ashley and Uryu dropped down to their knees, the chair behind Uryu falling over from such an impact. "Ah! U-Uryu!!!" Ashley whimpered fearfully, the sweat drops rising up, with the huge spiritual pressure, out of her face; she held onto Uryu's shirt, tightly, to the point where Ashley was practically digging her fingernails into his skin. "Shh, it's okay. I got you." Uryu, even though Ashley knew that both Uryu and her were just miles away from the truest of dangers, still remained the most calmest one. And from just hearing Uryu's soothing voice, Ashley soon became calm and collected again; Ashley released her too-tight grip on Uryu, and slipped her arms around his neck, instead. "Uryu...I'm scared," Ashley had actually admitted; back in her world, Ashley would never admit her true feelings to anyone about anything, not even her family or her closest friends. But here, in Uryu's world, Ashley felt like expressing her deepest of feelings toward Uryu, no matter how embarassing they were. Uryu, still his serene self, held his arms much more tighter around Ashley's waist, quietly whispering in her ear, with a hint of small smile, "That's okay, too. There's absolutely nothing to worry about; at least, for you, that is. Once this spiritual pressure's died down, I'll--"

But Ashley knew exactly what Uryu was about to say, before she could let him finish; remembering the last arrancar attack, Ashley interrupted Uryu, mid-sentence, "No, you won't!!!" Ashley screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow her, while she forcefully pushed Uryu away from her; Uryu crashed his back against the fallen chair behind him, while he landed on his bottom, for he was previously sitting on his knees. And now, Uryu was profoundly dumbfounded by Ashley's sudden act against him; he stared down at her with such wide blue eyes, "A-Ashley...? What...What in the world has gotten into you?" But, unfortunately, Uryu's confusion just angered Ashley even more, "What's gotten into _me_? How about what's gotten into _you_!!! How could you ever go back to that?! Don't you remember what happened to you last time?!!"

And for once, Uryu was a loss for words; he had nearly forgotten about that dreadful night, or, at least Uryu _wanted _to forget about it. That flesh-cutting spear splitting in through his stomach, the pool of blood forming around himself and Ashley, and Ashley's desperate cries to resuscitate Uryu back to life. "I just...don't want to _ever _see you like that again; it's too much, Uryu," Ashley's weak, and cracked-up voice made Uryu snap out of his thoughts immediately, as he looked down at Ashley to see her with such a painful look on her face. "I don't want to sound so selfish, but," Ashley continued, while she gazed down at the wooden floor below her, tear at the edges of her eyes just begging to fall down her face, "The only way I'll accept you going out there, is if I come with you. I...I'll try what I can to not be in your way. Believe me, I know when I'm in the way and not needed. I--"

"Ashley, darling, please stop," Uryu started before Ashley had time to finish, as he gently brushed away any strands of her hair that fell down her face and shoulders, with the back of his soft hand. "Please stop saying such untrue things about yourself. There is no possible way you could be in the way; Ashley, you must know, that I need you more than anyone in this world and in yours as well. You must believe me." Ashley knew, deep, deep in her heart, that Uryu was right; Ashley wiping away any tears that started to fall down, as she looked up at Uryu and said, "Y-Yeah...you're right...Uryu..." Unbeknownst to Ashley, Uryu lips curled into a small smirk, as he tenderly lifted Ashley's head up, with his index finger and thumb softly gripping the bottom of her chin, "Hey, now, whatever happened to '_Ishi-kun_'? You know, I like that; especially when it comes from you, and only you."

Ashley couldn't help herself but smile absolutely widely by Uryu's recent statement: Uryu actually liked it when Ashley called him by her nickname she always had for him for so many years? Ashley could not believe it for herself. In the end, forgetting all of her revolving thoughts, Ashley said, with that same wide smile, "Aww..._My _Ishi-kun!!" Uryu's spectacular blue eyes shined brightly like constellations, as he let out a soft chuckle, "That's more like it." Ashley, also, wanted to laugh along with Uryu, but that same strong spiritual pressure, although it had weakened, still felt weighed down on her. Ashley couldn't just ignore it; it frightened her; it was familiar to her. Ashley wanted to so much to keep it in her thoughts, but she suddenly found herself saying, "It...It's...Ulquiorra...and--and there's another one with him..."

"I know," Uryu simply stated, as he softly placed his slim hand on top of Ashley's head, "...but, he won't hurt you anymore." Ashley knew that that horrible encounter with Ulquiorra was just a month or so back, but, she can still remember how he wrapped his cold and dead hands around her neck to the point where she couldn't breath no more. And it still confused her so; back in Ashley's world, Ulquiorra was always her most favorite Espada, right next to Szayel Aporro and Grimmjow. But still, Ashley began to wonder to herself, if those Espadas were truly out there, then Ashley knew that Ichigo and the others were out there also; Ashley could never find it in her to forgive herself if Orihime was out there, and she wasn't. Clearing out any continuing thoughts in her mind, Ashley began to slowly stand up, with the help of Uryu, of course. "Is there something wrong?" Uryu asked Ashley worriedly, with an arm wrapped around her shoulder for support. "We...we need to..."

But Uryu already knew what Ashley was going on to, before she could even finish; Uryu wrapped his other free arm around Ashley's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, laying his head on top of Ashley's, "Yes, yes, I know; you're absolutely right. But, I just fear for you coming along with me. I'm not so sure about th--" Softly clutching Uryu's arms still wrapped around her, Ashley immediately interrupted Uryu, "No, Uryu," She started out more calmer than previously, "I will be alright, really; you're going to protect me, I know, and that's all I'll ever need." After her statement said, Ashley couldn't help herself but grin so sheepishly. Uryu tried to smile along with her, but all he could think of was how much of a failure he is to protecting Ashley: he failed to protect her against Ulquiorra's first appearence, against the arrancar that nearly killed him, and mostly, Uryu could not protect Ashley against himself. But, what could he ever say to persuade Ashley to stay back? In the end, all Uryu could think of doing was just smiling beside Ashley.

* * *

With the wall clock ticking and tocking here and henceforth, and also with such an awkward silence everywhere in the house, Ashley waited as patiently as she could for Uryu to get ready upstairs, for the upcoming fight that they will soon be facing. While waiting on him, Ashley paced all around the kitchen and in the living room also, the spiritual pressure of the Espadas still pounding down on her; luckily it had lowered down enough for her to walk around. "Oh my God," Ashley whimpered, as she, shakingly, placed her hands over her face, sloppily dropping herself down on the couch behind her. _"It's nice to meet you...Quincy." _Ulquiorra's first chilling words he spoke to Uryu still haunted her, unendingly. Ashley knew that she and Uryu would definitely meet up with Ulquiorra; but it still feared her on what was about to come. _I just hope that Ulquiorra won't use neither of his resurrecciones... _Ashley began to wonder in her mind, even though she already knew that Ulquiorra wasn't that stupid to release any of his resurrecciones in open view.

"Are you having second thoughts about this?" Uryu asked from behind Ashley, as he leaned his whole front over her, placing tenderful kisses all over Ashley's neck. Ashley couldn't help herself but let out a soft moan, thanks to that. "N-No...I'm alright, really," Ashley began to say, as she turned herself around to take a clear look at Uryu; she immediately noticed something different about him: the most noticable thing that Ashley noticed was that he wasn't wearing the casual attire he previously wore. But, instead, Uryu was wearing one of his Quincy outfits that Ashley easily recognized as the one he wore to Hueco Mundo. Ashley could soon feel herself blush a deep pinkish color; she had nearly forgotten how beautiful Uryu looked in his outfit. "Oh...y-you're wearing..."

"Yeah," Uryu smiled one of his beautiful, heart-breaking smile, as he walked his way around the couch, now infront of Ashley; she looked up at him, curiously, "...it's a new one I made a few weeks back; I really never had a chance to wear it yet, so I thought that this would be a good chance to." Ashley couldn't think of anything else to do but to just nod along with Uryu, but also remembering that she was in a world where the _Hueco Mundo Rescue Arc _has not yet happened. And very soon, Uryu became his serious self in no time, "We should go now." Ashley immediately stood up from where she was, walking toward the front door, "Y-Yeah. I'm ready."

"Ashley," Uryu called for Ashley, just before she was about to open the door, while she turned her attention back to Uryu. "You might need this," Uryu stated, as he threw over something silver and thin Ashley's way; being clumsy, Ashley almost dropped it, but her index finger caught it by the small hole at the top. Ashley immediately recognized it as one of Uryu's Seele Schneiders. "A...Seele Schneider...?" Ashley murmured mostly to herself, but knowing Uryu had heard her, Ashley looked over at Uryu, "Why would I...?" _It's because you're a Quincy, darling, _Uryu was about to speak it outloud, but very soon kept it locked up in his thoughts. Uryu knew all along; he knew that Ashley was a Quincy, even before he saw Ashley use a Seele Schneider on the arrancar a few nights back. But, Uryu could never find it in himself to actually admit it to her; all just to protect her.

"Alright, let's go then," Ashley said, as she opened the front door with just one rotate of the door knob. Behind her, Uryu watched Ashley stand on the top stone step outside, just before he went outside with Ashley, "Please forgive me."


	16. Chapter 15: This is Not Protection

Hey, guys!! Been a long while since I posted anyting right? But thank God I finally finished this freakin' chapter! I've worked soooo long on this! It was, like, probably ten pages front and back, in my notebook! Gahhhh!!!!! D: Anyway, this chapter seems to me, alittle disturbing and sweet all at the same time. I duuno, that's just me.

Uhm, well anyways enjoy!!! And reviews would be very nice! :D

**Chapter 15: This is Not Protection**

Everywhere around Karakura Town, everything and everyone was silent; silent to the point where it was abnormal. There was no wind flowing around the trees, or the bushes, or even the light-green grass below. Not one person was outside on the streets, either: the window lights were off on every single house on the street, and as were the street lights.

Down the street nearby Uryu's house, both Ashley and Uryu walked around on the sidewalk side of the street, in hopes of finding any Espada or arrancar. It was right after they left the house when the spiritual pressure finally disappeared; but Ashley and Uryu went searching out for them anyway.

"It's really quiet," Ashley stated out, while she walked closely beside Uryu. "That's just fine," Uryu replied, as he wrapped a warm and strong arm around Ashley's shoulders, "There's nothing to fear; I'll be beside you, I swear." Ashley could not help herself but smile absolutely sheepishly, leaning her head against his chest, and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, and walking all at the same time. Uryu smiled so beautifully, and chuckled to himself, as he slid his hand down to Ashley's exposed forearm, only to feel an ice-cold chill all over her arm.

"Hmm," Uryu hummed in a quizically tone as he rubbed his palm over Ashley's arm, in hopes to get her warm again. Even though she loved the feeling of Uryu's warm hand rubbing over her arm, Ashley still felt a bit of curiosity on why he was doing such a thing. But before Ashley could even let out a word, Uryu explained, "Oh my...you feel absolutely freezing, darling; you poor thing..." Suddenly, and surprisingly to Ashley, Uryu unlatched his cape and _swished _it off of him, and curled it around Ashley's shoulders, snapping it on her. Before Ashley had the time to refuse Uryu's kind offer, she finally realized it as if it didn't happen five minutes ago: she was now wearing one of Uryu Ishida's famous snow-white capes. Ashley smiled brightly to herself, ignoring that Uryu was right infront of her, as she hugged and gripped Uryu's cape more closer to her.

"I see that you like it," Uryu mentioned then, as Ashley looked up at Uryu with confused brown eyes, now just realizing Uryu was watching her getting excited over such a small detail, "Oh, u-uhm...I," Ashley was about to say something, but again, she soon found herself lost in Uryu's magnificent, mesmerizing blue eyes; Ashley actually had to remind herself where she was in her mind. But all Uryu did was keep a rising chuckle in his throat by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Uryu then placed his firm hands on Ashley's shoulders, gently pushing her into a loving embrace. Ashley never even wondered why on Uryu's sudden act, while she slowly closed her eyes and sunk her head into his chest. "They will not hurt you...not ever again..."

And right at that time, two explosions rocketed around them; but before she had time to blink, Ashley soon found herself tightly secured around Uryu's arms, with Uryu's whole front hovering over her, creating a shield for her. The wind picked up instantly, dust and dirt mixing in with it. And just as they felt back at the house, that same spiritual pressure relentlessly pounded down on both Ashley and Uryu.

"Well, well," Ulquiorra Schiffer stepped out from the dust and smoke, one deadly pale hand in his pocket, "If it isn't the Quincy and his piece of trash of a lover." While Uryu scratched his fingernails into the cold concrete, which were on either side of Ashley's head, he grounded down his teeth together in absolute anger. "Do not call her that." Uryu simply stated through his gritted teeth, his nails close to breaking off from digging into the concrete as hard as he could; his nails actually did start to crack. "U-Uryu..." Ashley whimpered, unable to see Uryu's facial expression, since his onyx-black bangs covered most of his face.

"I didn't quite hear you," Ulquiorra taunted Uryu in his monotone voice, as he continued on, "Maybe if you stand up and face me, then I could probably hear you." Uryu was as frozen as a statue at first, his midnight blue eyes just staring down at Ashley's fear-stricken face, but then he soon stood up quickly, his back facing Ashley and with tightly clenched fists. But before he could take a step, Ashley quickly and desperately grabbed at the hem of Uryu's pure white uniform; Ashley shouted, "No, Uryu! Please don't do this!! Just...just leave me here! Please!!!" Once again, Uryu was frozen from behind Ashley, but Uryu's face showed such a painful, remorseful look.

From behind him, Uryu took hold of Ashley's hand gripped on him, and then quickly spun around and squatted down infront of Ashley, all in one motion. He gently and softly caressed Ashley's cheek, while his other hand was still tightly gripping hers. "Don't say such a thing, darling; you should know better," Uryu had his thumb underneath Ashley's jawline, just rubbing it tenderly underneath it. Smiling absolutely sweetly, Uryu stated, "I made a promise long ago that I will never, ever leave you."

With such a romantic statement said, and a kiss on Ashley's forehead to seal the deal, Uryu was about to standup once again to face Ulquiorra, but Ashley suddenly shouted, "Uryu! Behind you!!" But, fortunately, Uryu knew that Ulquiorra had jumped forth, for a sneak attack, before Ashley did. Quick in his motions, Uryu hastily scooped Ashley up in his arms and used Hirenkyaku the second Ulquiorra's attack hit the pavement. Through all the dust and smoke, Uryu appeared just a few feet away from where Ulquiorra's attack hit, Ashley still held in his arms, who had her eyes shut tight and her shoulders shaking slightly; Uryu felt her shaking, which was why he had such a hard look on his face.

When the wind finally blew away all the debris and smoke, Uryu could clearly see Ulquiorra infront of him, unscathed, with that same cold look he had before. "That was a quick move," Ulquiorra stated, as he stepped forward. "It seems you've improved, but not by much." Uryu huffed, smirking, "Complimenting your enemy? Sounds pretty weak to me." Ulquiorra's face seemed frozen as a statue, for he kept that same cold-hearted expression, "Don't think much of it, Quincy. It won't be long until you won't be thinking much of anything at all." Uryu tightened his grip on Ashley's shoulders and underneath her knees also, as he soon felt Ashley stir in his arms. "Ashley...are you alright?" Uryu asked in such a sweet, kind-hearted voice, while Ashley finally opened her eyes to see Uryu looking down at her, with such a worried and yet kind-looking face. "Uryu...I, uhm, I..." Ashley blushed a lightish cotton candy pink, as she swallowed a lump in her throat. And through all that was happening, Uryu smiled absolutely tenderful to her; Ulquiorra never even took his chance to attack them, when they were this vulnerable to him. "Everything's alright, love. You'll be just fine, now," Uryu soothingly whispered in Ashley's ear, as he gently set her back down on her feet, "You just need to stay here, and I promise you that I'll be back here before you know it." As he said this, Uryu placed his hands on Ashley's shoulders, looking for a hint of understanding. Ashley wanted to understand, but she couldn't; why would he make such a promise when that promise might get shattered in just moments? But Ashley knew that there was not one thing that she could say to stop Uryu; knowing this, Ashley nodded her head, with a sad smile, "Yeah, okay. It's a promise." Uryu smiled and sighed in relief, from knowing that Ashley did _understand._

"I won't be long, don't worry." Uryu reassured, lifting Ashley's chin up with his thumb and index finger, as he planted such a soft and sweet kiss upon her forehead; and then he was gone. Clutching Uryu's cape close to her, Ashley whispered quietly, "You better...you better come back to me, Uryu...I swear..." Uryu then reappeared infront of Ulquiorra, who still stood still as he was before. "Are you finally done saying your goodbyes to that piece of trash?" Uryu shifted his eyes at Ulquiorra then, glaring coldly at him, with grounded teeth, "I told you before, don't you dare call Ashley that!!!" Ulquiorra didn't reply to him, so Uryu took that chance for a first attack.

Quickly, Uryu jumped in the air, and his Ginrei Kojaku immediately formed when he outstretched his right arm. Pulling out Ginrei Kojaku infront of him and pulling his left arm, Uryu screamed, "Licht Rengen!!" And in just seconds, over a thousand shining arrows came pouring down on Ulquiorra, like rain. From far off, all Ashley could see was a long line of rays of lights falling down from where she knew Ulquiorra was at. "Uryu..." Ashley stared at the scene in amazement, even from the distance she was at. When each and every thousand arrows finally made it to their target, Uryu landed back down on the ground, gracefully. Uryu then heaved out tiredly, sweat trinkling down his forehead, while he heard Ashley shout behind him, "Uryu!!" Whenever he knew Ashley was close enough, Uryu put up his right arm, stopping Ashley behind him. Feeling Ashley's confused look, Uryu simply said, "He's not dead yet." Ashley raised her eyebrows at Uryu's statement then, "What? No, that can't be; after you used that attack? Speaking of it, I don't think I've ever seen that attack before. What was that?"

"Licht Rengen." Uryu said, more sweat running down his face, dripping down to his neck; Ashley wondered about that, if maybe that attack he used was too much for him. "I concentrate reiryoku in my left arm and that reiryoku comes into a thousand arrows and pours down on the enemy, like rain. Hence the name, Licht Rengen." After he was done explaining, Uryu took in a huge amount of breath, leaning over to the ground. "Uryu," Ashley began, placing her hands on his shoulders gently, "I don't know much about that attack, but I think it takes a huge toll on your body. Are you alright?" Uryu, through his heaving, nodded his head and looked at Ashley from the corner of his eye, "Yes, you're right. A huge toll...on my...left arm." When Uryu finally spoke out, Ashley very soon feared for the worst; a fear to see what kind of _toll _it was on his arm. "What in the world are you talking about? I'm sure it's not--" Ashley had chuckled at first, just thinking that there was just a few bruises and cuts over his arm, but Ashley reached over for Uryu's left hand to reassure him nothing was wrong, but instead, she felt a warm and liquid-like feeling from where his hand is supposed to be. Slowly, Ashley pulled back her hand to see her palm completely red with blood, as it started to drip off the edge of her fingers.

She was just dreaming again, Ashley thought through her mind endlessly; to reconfirm she actually was dreaming, Ashley ran her fingers through her stained palm, once again feeling that same warm, gooey feeling from the blood. "Oh, no," Ashley whimpered, and, fearing for what had truly happened to his left arm, Ashley wrapped her trembling arms around Uryu's neck, and layed her head down on his shoulder. With his _only _hand, Uryu took a grip on one of Ashley's arms that tightly held him, as Uryu slowly sunk down to his knees, along with Ashley.

"Pitiful, very pitiful." Ulquiorra intrigued, as he stepped forward, pale hands in pockets, practically unscathed. Quietly, Ulquiorra brushed off his shoulder, "A very impressive attack, yes, but such an attack should be saved for a last resort. And look at you now: already on your knees, sweating like a pig, and I never even laid a finger on you. How pathetic, Quincy. Truly, truly, pathetic." And this time Ashley had had enough of Ulquiorra verbally abusing Uryu. Slowly, Ashley released her grip on Uryu, while she stood back up on her feet, hands clutched into fists, as she turned to Ulquiorra, "I...I've had enough, Ulquiorra! Don't you dare speak to Uryu in such a way!!" Ashley's voice was weak at first, but it soon got stronger, as her anger had rosen.

"Oh? And what of it? Do you intend to fight me as well, woman?" Ulquiorra's cold, hard, green eyes nearly pierced through into Ashley, as she clenched her fists even tighter. Ashley wanted to say _yes_, but she could only imagine the look on Uryu's face. But, immediately, Ashley remembered the promise Uryu gave her not too long ago; Ashley could never, ever, forgive herself if she were to ever break such a promise. "A-Ashley..." Uryu whispered haughtily, sweat still trinkling down his forehead, as he shakily pulled back on the hem of her shirt, "Ashley...pl-please...n-no..."

Feeling Uryu's grip from behind her, Ashley just simply said, "No, I won't." Ashley's reply shocked Uryu so, that he released his grip on her and just stared up at her; Ulquiorra was shocked also, but he barely showed it, "Oh? Then what do you plan on doing, woman?" Ashley stared blankly at Ulquiorra for a while, but she soon turned around in Uryu's direction, squatted down, and pulled his right arm around her shoulder, and helped him up to his feet. Uryu couldn't help but squinch in pain when he had rosen, as droplets of blood spilled from where his left arm should have been.

"Ah, running away are we?" Ulquiorra taunted, as he watched Ashley, while helping Uryu, walk away slowly. Uryu was about to say something back at him, for he tilted his head Ulquiorra's way but Ashley beat him to it, "Don't even, Ulquiorra. You can't goad me in fighting you. Besides, I'm...powerless, so I can't." Uryu's blue eyes scanned Ashley's face deeply, showing such a disappointed, saddened look; a look that made Uryu want to scream at Ashley of what she really is. Ashley continued to walk away from Ulquiorra with Uryu beside her, when she heard Ulquiorra speak again, "Ah, I see. So that garbage you're holding hasn't told you yet, hasn't he?" That one phrase Ulquiorra just said, made Ashley stop in her tracks. "What did you just say?" Ashley glared back at Ulquiorra, harder, as Ulquiorra just stood there, with no emotion, as usual. "How strange. He really hasn't told you, yet. Very unusual, especially for him." Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Ashley, very carefully, sat Uryu back down on the ground, as she faced Ulquiorra, "What are you talking about?! Uryu hasn't told me what?!!"

Ulquiorra reopened his eyes, "That you are a Quincy." But Ashley wasn't as shocked or excited as Uryu thought Ashley would be. Instead, Ashley clenched her fists tighter, crying out ravenously, "You're a liar!! There's no possible way that I'm a Quincy!!"

"It's true." Uryu declared, as he shakily and slowly, stood himself up, while Ashley quickly turned around with such a confused look, "Wh-What...? What are you talking about, Uryu? No..." Holding his dismembered arm with his only hand, for small drops of blood still leaked down, Uryu dared not to look Ashley's way; he roamed his eyes down to the concrete ground, closing them, "I'm so sorry...Ashley..." Ashley could feel tears just welling up in her eyes; she felt such betrayal, now. Uryu knew that she was a Quincy all along? How long has he been keeping this from her? And also, is there anything else Uryu knows that he's been keeping from her? "But, why?" Ashley's voice cracked abit, but she was able to ignore it, "Why didn't you tell me this in the first place? How could you..." Taking a chance, Uryu reopened his eyes and simply said, "All just to protect you."

To protect her? He kept the true reasons of her powers from her, just to protect her? But, before Ashley could ask anymore of her desperate questions, Uryu beat her to it, as he explained, "I've failed so many times at protecting you, Ashley. I wanted to make up for it, by doing this...but I guess that also failed...as well.." Uryu sighed out then, clutching his arm much more tighter, "My God, I am such a wretch!!" Uryu then slid down to his knees his hand slapped against the ground, while Ashley just stared down at him with a gaping mouth; she had hoped that he had stopped, but she had gotten her hopes up too soon, "I'm such a failure to you, Ashley, I know I am: I've failed at protecting you, being there for you...even loving you..." Uryu sighed out despairingly, before he continued; Ashley didn't think at all, if she could hear more of this, "Maybe it really is best...if you return to your world. You'll be so much safer...without me...--"

Ashley had had enough of Uryu belittling himself, in such a way. She interrupted him by racing toward him, and sitting on her knees, right infront of him; she slapped her hands on his face, "Uryu, please! Please...no more. Don't say such untrue things about yourself. How in the world can you say that you have failed in protecting me? It cannot be; without you, Uryu, I probably won't even be here, today. You saved me, when I first came here, you know. Do you remember that? If you didn't come along...I wouldn't be here, I know I wouldn't. I love you so much, Uryu, and I can't imagine my future without you in it..." Ashley stopped, but before Uryu could speak, Ashley pulled him in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, into a tight, loving embrace. Uryu slowly closed his eyes then, as he nuzzled his nose against the base of Ashley's neck, "Ashley...yes, I love you with my entire soul..." Ashley couldn't help but smile so pleasingly by Uryu's beautiful words, while she held him even tighter.

It wasn't soon until Ulquiorra broke off Ashley and Uryu's lovely moment, "How pathetic, the both of you. Don't even think that I'll feel sorry for you just because you're too weak for words. I will not hesitate to kill the both of you, for the sake of Lord Aizen." Ashley knew, very well, that Ulquiorra wasn't speaking of her and Uryu; he was speaking of just Uryu, alone, which angered her even more. "Don't pay any attention to him, my darling," Uryu sweetly whispered in Ashley's ear, in hopes of replenishing any anger that he sensed she had. Ashley wished she could, but Uryu was way too late. Standing up and releasing her tight grip on Uryu, Ashley brung out the Seele Schneider that Uryu gave her before they left, and faced Ulquiorra, "I thought I told you not to talk about Uryu that way..." A thin line of a shining blue light then formed from the Seele Schneider, as she stomped her way, toward Ulquiorra, while Uryu desperately cried out, "No, Ashley!! Get back here, please! Don't do this, you can't take him on, on your own!!!" Ashley knew Uryu was right, absolutely, but she couldn't just stand around and let Ulquiorra talk in such a way about the man she loves so dearly; she couldn't hear Uryu anymore, since her anger just rose, and blocked out anything that even moved.

Crying out loudly, Ashley charged in for her attack, with the Seele Schneider raised up high, but Ulquiorra made no move to block it or to dodge it. And then, before the attack had hit him, Ulquiorra suddenly vanished, while Ashley had skidded down on the concrete floor, roughly scratching up a patch of her skin on one of her knees; a line of blood had formed on the ground, thanks to that. "No, Ashley!!!" Uryu screamed, desperately, as he painstakingly stood up from the ground; it was then that Ulquiorra reappeared behind Ashley. Uryu stopped from such a sight, frozen, not believing what he was witnessing. But, before Ashley had time to react, Ulquiorra grabbed her by the throat, pushing her down to the ground, his free hand now starting to form up a cero. Ashley couldn't move; she couldn't speak; she couldn't even blink. All Ashley could see was the evilish, dark green cero about to be released at her. Uryu's desperate, pleading cries could be heard from everywhere, which was the real reason for Ashley's sudden, flowing tears. But, when Ulquiorra was ready to release his cero...

A sudden, quick, thin line of a ray of blue light went straight toward Ulquiorra, but he was able to move out of the way, releasing away from Ashley, and cancelling the cero. "Wh-What the...?" Uryu seemed just as shocked and frozen as Ashley was. But, since Ashley was the closest, she saw a tall silhouette apprach, "How pathetic, the both of you." Ashley started to sit up, slowly, but then stopped when she tried to move her leg. "N-No...it can't be..." Ashley swallowed, whenever she had a good look at the perpetrator. Ryuken Ishida stepped infront of Ashley, deathly glaring down at her. Ashley gulped down from such a powerful glare, as he spoke icily to her, "Girl, go back over to Uryu. Now." Ashley dared not to look his way again, so she stood up and limply made her way toward Uryu. Making her way, and clutching Uryu's cape close to her chest, Ashley had fallen from exhaustion and loss of blood, but Uryu had caught her with his arm, thankfully; his only arm was safely wrapped around her shoulders. "U-Uryu...I...I'm..."

"Shh, darling, it's alright now...you're safe, and I'm here for you...forever, and always..." Uryu just so beautifully, and kindly whispered in Ashley's ear, in his melodic tone of a voice. "Great," Ulquiorra sighed annoyingly, with his pastey white hands stuffed in his pockets, "Another Quincy piece of garbage to take care of..." Ulquiorra then lifted his finger up, as a sudden garganta gate opened up through the air, "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Ulquiorra entered through the garganta, and took one last glance at Uryu, holding Ashley tightly, before the entire gate disappeared with him in it.

Silence followed by, as Uryu sighed in relief, gently rubbing Ashley's back, "It's finally over, Ashley. We're safe now." Ashley didn't answer to Uryu, but she did stir in Uryu's chest, pressing her hands against it. "Ashley? Are you alright? Darling?" Ryuken stepped toward Uryu, "The girl's lost a good amount of blood; it's no wonder she's not responding to you." Uryu only glared over at his father, not one sign of happiness in him, that he had came. But, Ryuken only ignored him, as he turned his back to Uryu, "Just come and bring her to the hospital; it's better that--" But Uryu was very eager to interrupt Ryuken, in a more calmer tone, although, "No, Ryuken. I made a promise to her, long ago, that I will never take her back there, unless she wants to. Only if I see her lips speak in acceptance, I will not take her back; I don't trust you, at all, with her alone." Ryuken was as emotionless as he usually was, as he continued to walk opposite of Uryu, "Fine, then. I'll leave that girlfriend of yours up to you. It's none of my concern what happens to neither of you, anyway."

Afterwords, Uryu decided to take himself and Ashley back home, but without using hirenkyaku. Uryu knew he could not use that, and hold Ashley with just an arm. Uryu felt more pain coming from his severed arm, but he was able to ignore it, easily. It took Uryu a long while, but he was able to make it back home.

When inside, Uryu gently placed Ashley on the couch, a few drops of blood staining the cushion, but he was able to ignore it. Just kissing the tip of her forehead, and bandaging her know as best as he could, Uryu took his phone from his room and immediately called Orihime to come over and heal Ashley and himself. She replied that she would be over as soon as possible. Fourty minutes had passed, when Uryu heard the sound of the door bell ringing; he immediately rushed to the door, opening it quickly, to see Orihime outside, with a worry-stricken look on her face, "Ishida-kun!!" Orihime rushed her way in, before letting Uryu speak, as she gasped shockingly at the sight of Ashley, "Oh, Ashley-chan!!" Without a word, Uryu stepped up, behind Orihime, while Orihime twisted around to face him, "Ishida-kun, what ha--"

"Please heal her. Please." Uryu pleaded in such a desperate way, that Orihime never questioned it again, as she removed the bandage on Ashley's hurt leg and formed her golden barrier around it, hovering her hands around it. All Uryu could do was watch with despairity. Luckily, it didn't take Orihime long to heal Ashley, for it only took her about fifteen minutes to heal her. "Okay, done," Orihime explained, as a gleam of hope shined in Uryu's blue eyes. "Oh, thank goodness." Uryu sighed in relief, as he kissed the top of Ashley's head. Orihime had to keep her utter excitement inside, from seeing such a lovable sight; she smiled very sweetly at it though, as Uryu beautifully held onto Ashley with his only arm; Orihime just then noticed this, "Oh, Ishida-kun! Yo-Your arm's..." Uryu closed his eyes for a second or so, then reopened them, with his good arm tightly wrapped around Ashley's neck. "Yes, I know, Inoue-san...I'm alright, but if you want to heal me then do it now; I won't move from this spot...I'm where I've always wanted to be in." Uryu, smiling innocently down at Ashley's sleeping figure below him, as he planted a soft and sweet kiss upon her lips; Uryu never did notice Orihime's golden barrier beside him, at all. "You really love Ashley-chan, don't you, Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked suddenly, through the silent moment. All Uryu said was, "Yes, very much. I love her with the entirety of my being." Orihime smiled, as if in approval, "I'm glad to hear that, Ishida-kun. Actually, Ashley-chan's loved you for so long, you know; even before she came here, she's been so much in love with you." Uryu had no choice but to chuckle by such a through, as he combed through Ashley's brunette hair, gently, with his slim fingers, "Heh. Can you blame her?" Orihime just giggled by Uryu's joke, "Ha, ha, yeah! You two made such a cute couple!! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Once Orihime was done with healing Uryu, she said her goodbyes to Uryu and wished the best for Ashley whenever she awakes. Uryu nodded over to her from the couch; Uryu could not find it in him to get away from such closeness he was toward Ashley now. When Orihime had left, Uryu carefully scooped Ashley up in his arms, bridal style, making it upstairs toward his room. In his room, Uryu slowly layed Ashley down on his bed, and covered her over the dark green blanket that was folded on his bed.

Leaning over and planting a kiss upon Ashley's forehead, Uryu kindly whispered close to her, "Goodnight, my lovely princess..."


End file.
